


Spring and sunny

by eleinuin



Series: Spring, summer, autumn and Winter Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, Bad Jokes, Beta Bucky Barnes, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, a tag a spoiler, plot I swear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: -¡No se lo puedes decir a nadie! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Prométemelo! -La guerra esta en Europa, así que  Buck se va lejos. Steve no sabe siquiera si volverá a verlo.Puede hacer esto por él, va a hacerlo porque estas pueden ser sus ultimas palabras.Su ultima voluntad.Así que Steve Grant Rogers se muerde la lengua, se traga sus palabras y le jura.Le jura que jamas dirá una palabra sin su permiso. Que nunca traicionará su confianza. Que esta con él hasta el final de la linea, en Alemania o en Brooklin. Que su secreto esta a salvo con él.Le jura por Dios.Le jura por su madre.Hasta el final de la linea





	1. Stevie

Buck hacía círculos de humo perezosamente, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de Steve. El apartamento se encontraba en una planta elevada y el sol aun brillaba con fuerza.

El verano tocaba su fin pero aun hacía el suficiente calor como para sudar la gota gorda al mediodía. Pero a Steve no le hacía falta el sol para sudar. Dormía plácidamente en su cama, disfrutando la ligera brisa que refrescaban su blanca y empapada piel. La sábana tapaba sólo lo imprescindible, con la piel hipersensible por el celo y el calor.

Era un espectáculo ver como resplandecía su piel al sol. Podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, el bastardo.

La música sonaba en la radio. Una voz femenina y melosa cantaba una historia de amor, acompañada de un buen saxofón. Las notas llegaban hasta el alféizar donde se encontraba Buck, que seguía el ritmo con el pie descalzo.

A Buck le preocupaba Steve. Le preocupaba su salud y también su bienestar.

Sobre su salud poco podía hacer más que ayudar a que se tomase las medicinas. Su madre, Sarah Rogers, enfermera de profesión, era la experta en este tema. Steve era muy, pero que muy terco, y a veces se hacía el duro porque “se encontraba bien y no las necesitaba”. A veces se ganaba una colleja de su madre. Y como Buck vio que funcionaba, usaba también esa técnica ancestral a la que bautizaron como la “colleja materna para entrar en razón”. Como el nombre era muy largo, lo abreviaron en “collejaRogers”.

Cuando se hablaba de una “collejaRogers”, los tres implicados sabían de qué hablaban. Steve sabía que iba a recibir una colleja por terco. La madre de Steve sabía que su hijo se había ganado una colleja por terco, y James Buchanan Barnes tenía la bendición de la señora Rogers para dar una colleja a su hijo por terco.

A veces las estrellas se alinean y pasan cosas buenas como esa.

La señora Rogers fue también quien le explicó a Buck que su hijo había hecho el cambio, y qué significaba ser un hombre omega.

Y ahí está, la vida a veces es una mierda.

El cambio era, en si, una patada en las pelotas para cualquiera de los “agraciados”. Los alfa se convertían en unos autoritarios agresivos, y los omega en unas perras complacientes.

¿Querías ser militar? Pues si eres omega, te jodes.

¿Toda la vida has soñado en convertirte en maestro? Pues si eres alfa, te jodes también.

Steve era el bastardo más valiente que había conocido Buck. El leoncillo, le llamaba con sorna. No porque no pudiese morder, ojo. Que en realidad probablemente conseguiría más que con esos puñitos de juguete que tiene.

Que para repartir mamporros quizás no son tan útiles, pero nadie puede negar que son manos de artista. Cualquiera que haya visto unos pocos dibujos de Steve sabe que el chaval tiene talento.

Pero con ese valor, con esa moral y coraje, ¿quién podía imaginar que con 17 años la vida le daría un revés como ese? ¿Un omega?

Buck observaba la cara de Steve. Siempre había sido guapo. Pequeño, frágil y huesudo, pero guapo joder. Esas pestañas eran la envidia de muchas nenas.

Esos ojos eran azules como el cielo.

Y ahora, a rezar para que ningún alfa lo cace por el camino para hacerlo suyo en contra de su voluntad. Que si, que es feo y está penado por ley, pero estas cosas pasan.

Vida de mierda.

Buck es un año mayor, y cada primavera que pasa es más probable que sea un beta, gracias a dios. Con suerte, Steve se conformará con él, aunque es poco probable.

Con mala suerte, si él también cambia a Alfa, sin ninguna duda podrá proteger a Steve toda la vida, aunque se convierta en un descerebrado que solo piensa con la entrepierna.

Con muy mala suerte, Steve se enamorará de un alfa gilipollas y lo perderá para siempre.

A Buck le preocupa perder a Steve. Es consciente de no tener más que ojos para él. También le preocupan los chismorreos sobre ellos.

El vecindario entero sabe que son uña y carne desde hace casi 10 años. Han crecido juntos. Han ido juntos a la escuela. Buck se ha quedado en casa de los Rogers y Steve en casa de los Barnes. O como dice su hermana Becca, son culo y mierda. Esa también merece alguna que otra collejaRogers...

Pero ahora tienen una edad, y Steve ha pasado a ser un omega. Si siguen manteniendo esa actitud, la gente podría malpensar.

Que no es que no estén en lo correcto, cuidado...

Si, ya hace unos pocos meses que Buck ha decidido ir a por las chicas. Ha descubierto que les encantan los malotes traviesos, y de eso Buck sabe mucho. Sonríe torcidamente, dice alguna galantería con cara de querer decir claramente otra cosa, y caen rendidas a sus pies. ¡Que el barrio entero le vea perseguir faldas! ¡Que los vecinos se preocupen por la honra de sus hijas! Así no tendrán tiempo de pensar en las tardes que pasa en casa de su mejor amigo.

Steve abre los ojos y se estira, suspirando. Buck aprovecha para dar una última calada. Sabe lo que viene.

-¿Bucky?- Steve se incorpora levemente, buscándolo donde siempre está, en la ventana fumando.

-Nariz cegata, no te has dado cuenta que la habitación ahora apesta a tabaco- hace un mohín.

Si, bueno. Meterse con su nariz era quizás el segundo tema predilecto de Steve. Buck sufría de anosmia. Se lo dijo la señora Rogers, que sabe de lo que habla. Anosmia, que no puede distinguir olores de ningún tipo.

Vaya suerte la suya.

Afortunadamente el tiempo y la experiencia le han dado las herramientas para substituir socialmente su olfato. Tiene una vista privilegiada y un oído envidiable, y ha aprendido a detectar, por los microgestos y actitudes, el estado anímico de las personas. Sobre todo a detectar alfas, que son los más insufribles cuando se les pisa el juanete figurado “me estás desafiando”

-¿Al señorito Rogers le gustaría que airease su habitación?- Pregunta Buck, sonriendo mientras entra en el dormitorio. No se abrocha la camisa; la señora Rogers no va a volver temprano del hospital.

-Ya que vas a la cocina, tráeme agua, por favor- Steve se restriega los ojos legañosos.

-¡Claro que si, rubia! ¿Una copita de champan también?- pregunta Buck irónicamente. Sabe que a Steve le molesta que lo trate como a una damisela.

¿Pero no es lo más divertido del mundo meterse con el leoncillo? Buck sonríe para si mientras abre la ventana de la cocina. Algún día sabrá el motivo por el cual si se abre esta ventana se crea corriente, pero si se abre la del salón no...-

-Eres idiota, Bucky- Steve le tira un cojín nada más entrar Buck por la puerta con un vaso de agua y una jarra llena. La puntería de Steve deja mucho que desear. Probablemente con ese lanzamiento ha corrido más riesgo el gato de la vecina del tercero que el propio Buck.

Se sienta a su lado en la cama, llenándole el vaso. Cuando se incorpora, mira el torso de Steve. Ni un solo pelo en el pecho, y prácticamente ninguno en brazos o piernas. Las gotas de sudor recorren el esternón. Los pezones los tiene ligeramente más inflamados y oscuros, igual que los labios. A Buck le maravilla ser capaz de darse cuenta de este detalle, porque significa que ha memorizado el cuerpo de su amigo a lo largo de los años. Nunca se dio cuenta de toda la atención que le prestaba hasta que el tema omega le explotó en la cara.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Bucky?- Le pregunta Steve, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Buck rueda los ojos con gesto dramático.

-Claro que si, Stevie. Estoy deseando conocer qué hueso me clavarás hoy en el higadillo mientras te abrazo. ¿Serán las costillas? ¿El codo?- Steve se ríe, casi atragantándose con el agua. -Me gusta hacer las presentaciones antes, ¿sabes Stevie? Así no es tan violento cuando me sale un hematoma, ya sabes, “¿Y como te hiciste ese morado, dices? Oh, nada, conocí el  esternolerdomastodonte de Steve íntimamente. Un hueso muy formal y responsable, ¿sabes? Un hueso de confianza”-

Steve ríe a carcajada limpia. Buck está seguro que en esos pequeños pulmones no cabe todo el aire que está expulsando. Otro misterio más para el futuro.

-Estoy bastante seguro que ese hueso lerdomastodonte no se llama así, Bucky- dice limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Oh, puede ser, aun no me lo has presentado de hecho. Por mi como si se llama Betty.- Añade sonriendo Buck, que baja la vista porque si sigue mirando a los brillantes ojos de Steve lo a a besar. En cambio, se acerca a su cuello y le lame la glándula de la clavícula en un gesto casual que Steve permite. Sabe a vainilla y a caramelo tostado.

Buck se relame. Pese a no tener sentido del olfato ninguno, su paladar es muy sensible. Puede “oler” las feromonas de los demás a través de la lengua, pero evidentemente es bastante invasivo e indecoroso. Sólo se atreve a hacerlo con la familia, y Steve forma parte de su familia a estas alturas.

-Estás más empalagoso que de costumbre- Le dice Buck al oído, consiguiendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Steve le pone la mano en la rodilla tímidamente -Túmbate conmigo- le pide. Buck se quita la camisa sin prisas. Sabe lo que necesita Steve.

Se tumba a su lado, dejándole un hueco en el hombro. Steve se acerca y se enrosca en Buck. Apoya la cabeza en su brazo y aspira largo y hondo su cuello y axilas mientras pasa el brazo por el torso desnudo, buscando el contacto con la piel. Aprieta su propio torso, enclenque y pegajoso, contra el de Buck.

-Tu olor ha vuelto a cambiar, nariciego. Antes olías a manzanas frescas, pero ahora hueles a manzanas al horno. Es muy suave, pero lo noto. Te sienta bien- Pasa también la pierna por encima de las caderas de Buck. Entre las sábanas se ve la única prenda que lleva puesta Steve. Unos calzoncillos horribles que le deben ir una talla demasiado grande.

Buck cierra los ojos, intentando relajarse -Imaginaciones tuyas. En casa se hubiesen dado cuenta-

Buck abraza con el cuerpo entero a Steve, dejando peso en el abrazo, inmovilizándolo ligeramente con él. Sus hombros son huesudos, frágiles. Tiene mucho cuidado en no hacerle daño. Apoya la barbilla sobre la rubia cabeza de Steve, mientras él le lame ligeramente el cuello, suspirando.

Buck le da unos golpecitos en el hombro -¡Oh, señor omóplato, hacía tiempo que no se me clavaba en ningún sitio! Sisi, ningún problema que se incruste en mi clavícula. El morado que sea azul y verde, gracias- Steve resopló, medio riéndose.

-Suerte que todo ese ingenio puede compensar la patata que tienes por nariz, Bucky- Steve se siente feliz en los brazos de su amigo. Relajado y tranquilo pese a la erección. No podía hacer nada al respecto. -Nah... Tú, que eres un público fácil- comenta Buck casualmente mientras pasa los dedos por el cabello de Steve.

Buck también se siente feliz. Ha estado con Steve casi toda su vida. Si Steve necesita su ayuda, va a estar ahí para él. Para lo que sea que necesite. Y como siga lamiéndole el cuello va a tener un serio problema entre los pantalones otra vez. Pero no puede decir que esté relajado.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le pregunta Steve. Buck sonríe, inquieto, ojos huidizos. Aquí están, a punto de perder la virginidad y le pregunta que si está nervioso...

-Un poco- reconoce Bucky, sonriendo torcidamente. -¿Estás seguro de esto?- Bucky tiene miedo de hacerle daño, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno y de que Steve se lo repiense a medio camino. Está mucho más nervioso de lo que aparenta. Buck... bueno, él no es un alfa. Su polla era de buen tamaño pero los alfa están en otra liga.

Joder, estaba intimidado, si. Le daba miedo no estar a la altura de un omega, de sus expectativas para la primera vez.

-Absolutamente. Eres el único con quien quiero estar aquí y ahora- contesta Steve con aplomo. -Sabes dónde está todo, verdad?- pregunta, mirándole a los ojos. Ni siquiera parpadea.

Bucky asiente. Preservativo reutilizable, juguetes eróticos y simulador de nudos. Todo a mano y limpio.

Pasea su nariz por el cuello y el torso de Buck otra vez, lamiendo, mordisqueando aquí y allí sin ningún patrón fijo.

-Acaríciame- susurra Steve. Inmediatamente Buck mueve las manos y empieza unos movimientos circulares en su espalda. Movimientos amplios, largos y lentos, compartiendo y extendiendo su sutil olor a manzanas con las glándulas de las muñecas. Cambia el peso para que Steve se pueda tumbar en su torso mientras le acaricia. Nota cómo se le pone la piel de gallina en algunos puntos, la cual cosa es graciosa porque prácticamente no tiene vello que le pueda proteger de nada.

Steve prácticamente se tumba encima de Buck, aprovechando al máximo la piel expuesta. Esconde la cara en su cuello y vuelve a suspirar de placer. Inconscientemente hace un movimiento de caderas para aliviar la postura de su pene, que ya está como una piedra, pero el movimiento no se le escapa a Buck.

-¿Ya me vienes con exigencias?- le dice socarronamente. Steve ni siquiera se avergüenza.

-Perdona, si no fueses narilelo sabrías lo que necesito hace un buen rato- le dice con sarcasmo mientras lo mira a los ojos. Buck se maravilla de la mirada lasciva con la que lo mira el rubio, así que decide aprovechar el movimiento por la espalda que estaba haciendo con las manos para dirigirlas al culo de Steve y separar bruscamente las nalgas.

Steve suelta una exclamación de sorpresa y placer mientras agarra con sus manos huesudas los hombros de Buck. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Buck lo está observando mientras sonríe con suficiencia.

Steve rueda los ojos mientras rebufa y decide incorporarse sobre Buck para ayudarle a bajarse los pantalones y calzoncillos con garbo. Gracias a Dios ya se ha sacado los calcetines. No hay nada más antierótico que un hombre desnudo en calcetines...

Buck no es grande. Es decir, comparado con Steve todo el mundo es grande, claro. Buck está bien proporcionado. No es demasiado alto. No está delgado como un palo aunque tiene poca grasa en el cuerpo. Siempre fue un buen atleta y tiene los músculos bien definidos, y vello en el pecho y un poco en la barriga. Obviamente también lo tiene en brazos y piernas, no como Steve que se ha quedado como el culito de un bebé desnutrido.

Buck tiene una firme erección. Su miembro es largo y duro, bastante más grande que el suyo propio. Pasa el pulgar por el glande húmedo, y aunque la caricia no es brusca, se mueve en un espasmo y Buck cierra los ojos en una ola de placer. La boca entreabierta, mordiéndose el labio, es absolutamente sensual.

Unas vistas dignas de admirar.

Steve se acerca la cara a Buck gateando por encima suyo y sentándose a horcajadas. Él se incorpora ligeramente, aguantando el peso con los codos, acercándose a Steve. Los ojos de Steve son azules pero los de Buck parecen casi grises, como si tuviesen un toque de océano en tormenta. Buck lo mira como si fuese de cristal, el muy idiota.

Suavemente Steve acerca su cara y restriega las mejillas contra las de Buck en un gesto de confianza y familiaridad. Su cuerpo se mueve solo, y aunque sabe que Buck no puede oler su feromonas, él necesita dejarlas. Emparejarse. Confiar. Y Buck le devuelve las caricias con su cara y mejillas, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa más tierna.

Esa que reserva solo para Steve, aunque Buck no se dé cuenta.

¡Y menos mal que se ha afeitado! Porque aunque no tiene la barba de lijar de su padre, en dos días pincha como un puercoespín, el muy cabrón. Pero Buck sigue al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de la Sra. Rogers y eso hace que le revolotee el corazón.

Nota como las manos de Buck se enroscan en su pequeño torso y le invita a apretarse contra el suyo, sentados uno encima del otro. Steve juguetea con los labios de Buck, flexibles. Profundiza el beso, saboreando el tabaco en la lengua de Buck. Distraídamente se pregunta a qué sabía antes de fumar, pero cada vez más está perdiendo el sentido de la realidad por uno más acuciante. El tacto se multiplica, pasa cuando su excitación aumenta, y deja de prestar atención a los detalles generales. Abrazado al cuello de Buck, se contonea contra suyo, pasando los dedos por las raíces del cabello y disfrutando de la sensación. Buck restriega su cara por el pecho de Steve, blanco y enteco. Le muerde delicadamente un pezón, provocando una breve contracción de su pequeño cuerpo.

Buck nota como Steve se abandona poco a poco en la necesidad urgente de su celo. Su respiración se vuelve más ligera y rápida y empieza a manchar el calzoncillo con la lubricación. No tiene las manos quietas, arañándole suavemente la espalda, apretándolo contra él. Buck vuelve a pasar la lengua por la glándula de feromonas en la clavícula mientras con las manos masajea suavemente el enclenque torso, dándole una atención especial a los pezones. El sabor de caramelo tostado es mucho más fuerte ahora, y la respiración jadeante y húmeda.

Lentamente empuja hacia atrás a Steve en la cama hasta que lo tiene tumbado y está entre sus piernas, aprovechando para sacarle el trapo horrible con el que se cubre la entrepierna, pero las manos de Steve intentando manosearlo no ayudan en absoluto. Apenas puede contenerse de tumbarlo en la cama y comérselo allí mismo.

Una vez despojado de la ofensiva pieza de tela se lanza a por el abdomen de Steve besando y lamiendo, vulnerable en su boca, notando como tiembla con cada respiración. Sus dedos se dirigen hacia los labios rosados de Stevie, que no duda en lamer y succionar, y juguetear con la lengua, salivando, jadeando.

En cambio los labios de Buck se dirigen al terso glande de Stevie, que ya está viscoso con el líquido preseminal. El pene de Stevie es proporcionado para su tamaño: pequeño, delgado pero totalmente erecto. Hunde la boca hasta la base de la polla consiguiendo un sorprendido gemido. Buck aprovecha para sacar los dedos de su presa y los dirige al anillo de músculos empapado en lubricante mientras mordisquea tiernamente el interior del muslo, lamiendo la glándula de feromonas de las ingles. No por ello deja de prestar atención al pene de Stevie.

Los dos primeros dedos entran con facilidad, así que introduce también el tercero. Inmediatamente obtiene una serie de gimoteos y Steve se abre un poco más de piernas, contorsionándose en una oleada tras otra de placer. El rubor le cubre hasta los hombros, haciendo que sus ojos se vean aún más azules. Buck sabe lo que necesita. Buck le dará todo lo que quiera.

La polla de Buck está dura como una piedra ante tanto estímulo y sin haber recibido la atención adecuada. Ha llegado la hora de ponerse el preservativo antes de que Steve le haga cometer una locura.

Sus dedos lo despliegan perfectamente sobre su dolorida polla. Desde que Stevie le pidió que compartiese su siguiente celo con él, se ha estado preparando. La Sra. Rogers tampoco fue sutil al respecto. Como enfermera que es, le explico todos los falsos mitos con los que se engañan los adolescentes: la primera vez si que te puedes quedar embarazado. La marcha atrás no funciona y definitivamente no quieres tener a un omega insatisfecho y cabreado.

Y el preservativo se lo dio ella misma.

Las manos de Stevie están sobre su cabeza, cardando entre su cabello, buscando el contacto, el peso, el calor. Se separa lo imprescindible para alinearse contra la abertura de Stevie, introduciéndose lentamente, atento a cualquier señal de dolor o incomodidad. Él mismo no nota más que una deliciosa sensación de presión y calor que le hace desear empujar y empujar como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Pero la cara de Stevie no es más que la expresión del deleite, pestañeando repetidamente ante la sensación de plenitud y calidez. Diablos, esas pestañas deberían ser ilegales.

Steve se movía al son que marcaba Bucky, con cada nuevo empuje gemía con descaro, suspirando, excitándolo aún más, agarrándolo con fuerza de los hombros y empujándolo para que estuviera encima suyo, aplastándolo.

-¡Más! Dámelo todo, lléname- le suplicaba Steve a cada nueva embestida, contorsionándose, provocando un ritmo más rápido, más salvaje.

Ambas respiraciones sobreexcitadas, jadeantes uno en los labios del otro. Mordiendo, lamiendo, tentando. Las manos de Buck no dejaban de acariciar y mover las caderas de Steve, aumentando la distancia desde la que podía arremeter, incrementando la fricción y el placer.

 -Bucky...- gimoteó Stevie, a punto de explotar de placer, prácticamente sin aire. -¡Córrete conmigo!- Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrado en su placer.

 Bucky le dio todo lo que tenía con un estrangulado jadeo en una última embestida. Stevie se desparramó sobre el abdomen, gimiendo y contorsionándose a cada ola del intenso orgasmo del que disfrutaba como omega, agarrando con fuerza a Bucky, abrazándolo con su última energía. Éste sin fuerzas más que para degustar la vainilla y el caramelo chisporroteaban en su paladar.

 Buck se dejó caer al lado de Steve, sudoroso y resollando, permitiendo la respiración del rubio mientras jugueteaba con su pelo y le acariciaba las mejillas, esparciendo su olor. Estaba feliz, completo. Steve se movió para abrazarlo, engancharse a él como una lapa y meter la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Buck, la cual cosa aprovechó para besarla en la coronilla. Bucky lo abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndolo apretado contra su cuerpo, deslizando distraídamente los dedos por su espalda.

 Las respiraciones iban recuperando su ritmo cuando a Bucky le dio por la risa tonta.

-Oh, ¿ha sido gracioso?- Pregunta Steve con burla, sonriendo mientras metía la nariz sobre las glándulas de Bucky, disfrutando del suave olor a manzanas al horno.

 -Perdona, ha sido muy... intenso- contesta Bucky sonriendo tontamente. -Steve se aparta de él, poniéndole la mano en la cara y empujando -Pues antes no te he oído quejarte...-

 -Uff quizás no lo sepas, pero he salvado heroicamente la situación, Stevie- Buck sonríe travieso, con un brillo sospechoso en esos ojos grises.

 -¿Ah, si?- Pregunta casualmente Steve mientras sonríe. No es tonto. Buck no lo mira más que con devoción, aunque quiera disimular. Se levanta para buscar el trapo húmedo que está a mano mientras Buck aprovecha para quitarse el preservativo. Va a tener que lavarlo y no es la cosa más agradable que se le ocurre, pero cumple su función estupendamente y no va a quejarse.

 -Bueno, para navidades te pienso regalar unos calzoncillos que no provoquen un gatillazo, ya sabes. He tenido que darlo todo para cumplir como un hombre...- Buck se va al baño, no sin que antes le tiren certeramente un cojín por la cabeza.

 -¡Me los compró mi madre, imbécil! ¡De tejido especial para que no moleste!- le grita Steve mientras retira la toalla que tiene puesta en la cama para no ensuciar demasiado las sábanas. Cuando Buck vuelve, abraza por la espalda a Steve y le besa la coronilla.

 -No te quejes, he hecho un papelón y ni siquiera has necesitado el nudo hinchable para correrte- Le pone un vaso de agua delante mientras se mueve sin vergüenza ninguna por el apartamento como Dios lo trajo al mundo -Aparta de mi esa cosa a la que llamas nariz, idiota...-  le empuja en broma una vez tiene el vaso entre las manos.

 -Eh, si lo que quieres es que me vaya, sólo tienes que volverte a poner esa cosa horrenda a la que llamas calzoncillo, colega- Se ríe Bucky mientras él también se sirve un vaso de agua.

 -No te preocupes, para el siguiente polvo buscaré a alguien menos sibarita con mi ropa interior- Steve sonríe, ambos saben que están fanfarroneando.

-Tranquilo, colega- sonríe juguetonamente Bucky -Si tienes una bandera en casa está solucionado-

Steve lo mira sin comprender.

 -Bandera en la cara y todo por la patria- Bucky se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras Steve, con una falsa cara ofendida, enrolla la toalla hasta obtener un contundente látigo con el que poder castigarlo.

 Las risas, los gritos o los gemidos no llegan a oídos extraños. Esta es su intimidad, su mundo, y aun tendrán un tiempo de dicha antes de ser golpeados por la enfermedad y muerte de Sarah Rogers.

 Fortalecen su lazo como amigos, como hermanos, como amantes.

  

Y Bucky no vuelve a ver jamás esos calzoncillos.


	2. Bucky

El otoño empezaba con saña.

Las hojas de los árboles ya rondaban por el suelo, llevadas por las pequeñas corrientes de agua que desembocaban en las bocas de alcantarilla. Llevaba una semana lloviendo, maldita sea, y las mañanas se habían vuelto frías rápidamente.

Steve llegaba a casa con los pies empapados otra vez, cansado y con los dedos tan entumecidos por el frío que a penas podía acertar con la llave en la cerradura. Sólo podía esperar que los zapatos del día anterior ya se hubiesen secado.

Nada más entrar en el pequeño apartamento que ahora compartía con Buck se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, como era costumbre, pero un extraño olor a manzanas agrias y almizcle flotaba en el ambiente.

Steve se puso alerta. Había alguien en casa, y no estaba seguro de quién, pero ese alguien estaba asustado. Silenciosamente dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor y se adelantó hasta llegar al desvencijado bate de beisbol que Buck siempre tenía cerca de la puerta.

“¡Por si alguien tiene la mala idea de seguirte a casa, Stevie!” la frase de Buck le viene a la mente, llena de seguridad y humor.

Oh, dios mío...

Su cerebro le da la información, aunque no quiere creerlo. No puede ser.

Ni siquiera llega a rozar el bate, acercándose rápidamente a su antigua habitación, que ahora era de Buck. Steve tiene un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en un puño.

Steve no puede creer que sea cierto.

La habitación se encuentra tal y como la dejó esta mañana. Cama hecha, armario cerrado, ropa doblada... Buck había sido criado por la Señora Barnes como el primogénito y, por tanto, tuvo que ayudar en la crianza de sus hermanos.   
La madre de Buck lo llevaba más recto que un clavo.

Y Buck llevaba a los demás por el mismo camino.

Steve abandonó la habitación, buscando desesperadamente a su amigo, llamándolo. Ya se dirigía hacia su propia habitación, la que había sido de sus padres, cuando vio los zapatos abandonados en el pasillo, y piezas de ropa tiradas de cualquier manera ante el baño.

Abrió la puerta y...

Ni siquiera tenía la luz encendida.

-¡Bucky!- gritó alarmado. Encendió la luz para ver el estado lastimoso en el que se encontraba, sentado y encogido en el suelo del baño, apoyando la espalda contra la bañera. Iba sólo con los calzoncillos puestos, envuelto en la sábana de Steve. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, abrazadas.

Tiritaba y sudaba, y un suave rubor le cubría desde los hombros hasta las orejas.

Y el olor a manzanas agrias y sudor era muy potente, mezclado con el amargor del miedo y la ansiedad.

-¡¿Bucky?!- Rápidamente Steve se arrodilló ante él, abrazándolo todo lo fuerte que le dejaba su pequeño y enclenque cuerpo.

Dándolo todo, desesperado, los ojos pinchando con las lágrimas que querían salir.

Buck seguía temblando. Su voz era apenas un susurro, insegura -No puedo ser un omega, Stevie, no puedo...- su voz se ahogó en un ronco llanto. Las lágrimas se desparramaban por las mejillas de Steve. Estaba sin palabras.

La realidad golpeaba a ambos con dureza.

Steve se centró en ayudar a su amigo. Su propio corazón podía esperar.

-Buck, levántate, vas a helarte aquí- susurró suavemente Steve, intentando convencerlo a base de agarrarlo por los brazos. Buck alzó la vista, ojos grises inundados en lágrimas.

-No- llegó a susurrar, ocultando otra vez su cara entre las rodillas. Seguía temblando y Steve no sabía si era de frío o por el celo. Pero era seguro que tenía fiebre.

-Bucky, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Vamos, colega, yo cuidaré de ti...- El tono de Steve era suplicante. Siempre era él quien recibía los cuidados, las atenciones y las broncas. Buck era quien tenía el control de todo. Siempre mirando por su bienestar y también poniéndole los puntos sobre las íes cuando hacía falta.

Pero si algo caracterizaba a Steve era su determinación.

-Vamos, amigo, tienes que levantarte, por favor Buck... me voy a resfriar aquí, tengo los pies empapados- Chantaje emocional. No estaba orgulloso, pero fue efectivo. Steve ya se sentiría mal más tarde por eso, pensó mientras ayudaba a Buck a levantarse del suelo. Su piel ardía, pero las manos las tenía heladas.

Steve se puso el brazo de Buck por encima del hombro y lo cogió por la cintura, ayudándolo a avanzar hasta la habitación de Steve. Su cama era más grande y la compartían a menudo.

-No me trates como si fuese de cristal, idiota- refunfuñó Buck dejándole sólo el peso del propio brazo.

Entraron en la habitación de Steve que estaba bastante más desordenada que la de Buck, llena de cuadernos, lápices y pinceles. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama sin sábanas. Las mantas azules estaban apiladas de cualquier manera en el suelo.

-Túmbate boca abajo- Le pidió Steve, pero la cara de Buck era pura incertidumbre. Los ojos, brillantes por la fiebre y el llanto, no parecían querer siquiera mirarlo.

-Eh, colega, tranquilo, te tengo, ¿vale?-Steve se interpuso en el espacio huidizo de su mirada con determinación mientras le cogía las manos heladas . -Vamos, confía en mi, Buck; soy yo, soy Stevie...- Prácticamente le rogó hasta que consiguió un ligero asentimiento y Buck se estiró torpemente en la cama. Steve sabía por experiencia que sentiría el cuerpo débil y tembloroso.

Y entonces se percató del calzoncillo de Bucky, humedecido por la lubricación que producía su cuerpo, preparándolo para el apareamiento.

La pequeña, la minúscula mota de esperanza que quedaba en el corazón de Steve se apagó.

Buck era un omega.

Steve tragó saliva, notando el aguijonazo de las lágrimas volviendo, y fue en busca de las sábanas que habían dejado en el baño. Supuso que intentó cubrirse con ella para dejar de oler a omega en celo. Instintivamente los omega también lo hacen para cubrirse con los olores de la familia más cercana, o de la pareja; envolverse en amor.

Steve se sentiría halagado si no fuese por el miedo atroz que le recorría el espinazo. Dio gracias a Dios por la nariz ciega de Buck, porque ahora el propio Steve estaba dejando un rastro de omega angustiado capaz de competir con el de Buck.

Volvió corriendo a la habitación con las sábanas. Buck ni siquiera lo miró, abrazado fuertemente a la almohada.

Extendió suavemente la sábana amarillenta por encima suyo, En condiciones normales no lo hubiese hecho porque la piel de un omega se vuelve muy sensible y la tela de algodón resulta áspera, pero Buck probablemente llevaba horas sin ropa sentado en el blanco suelo de gres helado y haciendo un frío del carajo.

Encima de la sábana extendió la manta más mullida que tenía en el armario, una manta de color crema con una sencilla cenefa marrón, pero que tenía un tacto celestial. A Steve le gustaba tenerla cerca en la época del celo; esperaba que Bucky tuviese los mismos gustos que él.

Steve se sacó la ropa rápidamente, tirándola sin miramientos a sus pies. Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos se metió bajo las sábanas, tumbándose de lado para enlazarse a Buck.

Éste giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos en lo que Steve pensó que era la mirada más triste que había visto jamás. La culpa y la vergüenza parecían mezclarse en sus bellos ojos en una mirada arrepentida.

-Lo siento, Stevie...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Steve le acarició la mejilla con cariño y cuidado, con un nudo en la garganta. Bucky se sentía culpable. Por el amor de Dios, este hombre no lo había decepcionado jamás.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y le cogió la mano debajo de la almohada, apretando, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. -Eh, tranquilo colega, te tengo. No te preocupes ¿vale?- La nariz de Steve también estaba roja por las ganas de llorar. Se arrambló al cálido cuerpo de Buky hasta que prácticamente lo cubría entero por el lado izquierdo. Con su tamaño tampoco podía aspirar a mucho más.

Las manos de Steve deambulaban por la espalda y hombros de Bucky en movimientos lentos y deliberados, notando la cálida y húmeda piel. Estaba demasiado caliente incluso para estar en celo y el sudor en poco tiempo se empezó a acumular en minúsculas gotas que su mano se encargaba de extender. Steve estaba muy cerca de la cara de Buck, las manos inquietas sobre su cuerpo, proporcionándole seguridad y consuelo.

Steve le besaba la frente y frotaba las mejillas contra su cara para esparcir su propio olor en un gesto inconsciente para tranquilizarlo, consiguiendo que Bucky respirase profunda y lentamente, los párpados medio cerrados. Hacía un buen rato que no tenía escalofríos.

Bucky largó su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Stevie acariciándola tiernamente, jugueteando con sus gruesos labios rosados, notando los surcos de las zonas secas y agrietadas y la elasticidad que poseían. El aire que exhalaba Stevie era cálido y húmedo en sus dedos. Ahora que las manos ya las tenía calientes, también notaba la diferencia de temperatura con la piel de Steve, que estaba más fresca. El contraste era agradable.

Bucky parpadeaba pesadamente, la tensión lo había abandonado, dando paso a una agradable sensación de agotamiento. -Lo siento tanto...- dijo en un susurro. Cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano de Steve a los labios y dejándosela en contacto con su propia mejilla. Suspiró mientras cada vez se relajaba más y más bajo el delicado masaje, adentrándose finalmente en el sueño.

Steve se pasó una hora más acariciándole suavemente la espala y los hombros, su mente bloqueada en el movimiento repetitivo sin permitirse pensar en nada. No fue hasta que Bucky estuvo profundamente dormido que Steve no empezó a absorber las implicaciones de esta nueva realidad.

Se apretó aun más contra Bucky.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, del futuro.

De los dos.

Pese a ser un omega, Steve nunca tuvo interés en ir a por un alfa. Ya tenía suficientes problemas intentado hacer lo correcto con 45 kilos de determinación, no necesitaba un compañero sobreprotector que se lo impidiese.

Y Buck siempre había estado a su lado provocándolo con su ingenio, apoyándolo cuando lo había necesitado, o salvándole el culo cuando había mordido más de lo que podía manejar. A veces pensaba que le gustaba espolearlo.

Y durante los celos... bueno, estar solo fue duro, pero cuando Buck empezó a compartir su piel y calor con él, se sentía… delicioso. Eso los había unido incluso más, conociendo la intimidad de sus cuerpos, de sus debilidades.

La grandeza de sus corazones.

Steve quería estar con Buck hasta el final de la línea, estuviese donde estuviese.

Para los demás Buck no era más que un casanova con piquito de oro. El maldito narisordo tenía éxito entre las chavalas. Diablos, Buck tenía éxito con todo el mundo. Era guapo, inteligente y buen deportista. Era astuto, educado y tenía sentido del humor.

Buck tenía a quien quería en sus brazos.

¿Pero al final del día? Al final del día estaba con Steve.

Si hubiese sido un beta... o si se hubiese presentado como alfa, Buck podía haberlo reclamado como suyo. Era egoísta por su parte y lo sabía. No podía atribuirle a Bucky una responsabilidad tan grande. No podía pedirse más de lo que ya le había entregado todos estos años.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora con veinte años a sus hormonas les daba por revelarse como omega?

Con el corazón encogido se levantó de la cama, procurando no despertarlo. En breve necesitaría algunas cosas. Y Steve sería útil.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Steve se despertó al oír un gemido. No se movió, alerta, escuchando qué sucedía. El olor a miedo y ansiedad habían desaparecido. Buck volvía a oler a compota de manzanas ácidas, pero algo más le acompañaba.

El olor empalagoso de la lujuria.

Buck estaba boca arriba intentado masturbarse torpemente. Hacía algunos gemidos y suspiros, y Steve supuso que aun estaba dormido. Probablemente un sueño erótico.

Suspiró. Entre los gemidos quedos y los movimientos de Buck, él también se estaba poniendo duro.

-¿Bucky?- Steve puso una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo. La respiración tuvo un salto.

-¿Stevie?- preguntó, inseguro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, colega?- Steve empezó a acariciar el torso de Buck, jugueteando con el vello. El tacto era muy importante en el celo. -Acabas de tener un sueño húmedo- Luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Bucky sabe lo que son los sueños húmedos desde los 10 años...

Se mordió el labio, mortificado -Dios, perdona Stevie, me voy a mi cama...- Steve no le dio tiempo a incorporarse, empujándolo hacia abajo.

-¡nonono! ¡No me has entendido!- dijo alarmado. Por nada del mundo quería que su amigo se fuese de la cama, ¡mucho menos que se pensase que estaba molesto!

-Quería decir...- carraspeó -no se si sabes que ahora tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo te va a pedir otras cosas, Bucky. Ni siquiera pienses en que te vas a poder correr sin tocarte adecuadamente- Steve lo mira. Las luces están apagadas, pero las luces de la calle iluminan lo suficiente como para poder definir claramente los rasgos de Buck.

Y Buck está avergonzado.

-Yo... yo nunca...- Steve lo calla con un beso suave en los labios, restregando sus propias mejillas contra él.

-Yo te enseño si tú quieres- le dice al oído mientras acaricia la cara de Buck con sus huesudas manos. La sombra de la barba ya ha aparecido, haciéndolo ligeramente áspero. Buck apoya su frente contra la de Steve y suspira, pasándole un brazo por encima.

Bucky acercó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron la glándula de feromonas de la clavícula pasando su lengua casualmente. El sabor amargo de la ansiedad era molesto en su lengua, haciendo que la vainilla y caramelo, el gusto característico de Stevie, tuviese un toque de café con vainilla.

Stevie también estaba asustado.

-¿Hasta el final de la linea?- le dice Buck con una sonrisa torcida.

Buck lo besa, tímido, torpe. Jamás ha hecho nada torpemente en su vida, pero ahora parece que la confianza se le ha escurrido entre los dedos. Steve lo devuelve con fiereza. No quiere volver a sentir un beso así. -Imbécil...-

Steve se incorpora un poco para abarcar más del cuerpo de Buck y tener movilidad. Ordena sus pensamientos. Como omega, sabe cuales son las cosas más importantes para él, las diferencias más significativas entre el antes y el después.

Steve lo acaricia con gracia por los costados con toques ligeros -Durante el celo tu sensibilidad y tacto aumentarán. Tendrás periodos de lucidez y otros en los que estarás tan cachondo que no vas a ser capaz de pensar más que en sexo. Cuanto más cachondo estés, más sensibilidad tendrás y también más buscarás el contacto piel con piel- Steve no ha dejado de acariciarlo desde que se ha despertado, pero ahora empieza a dirigir las manos por debajo de la cintura, consiguiendo de forma inmediata la reacción de las caderas de Buck, que hacen una embestida contra su mano. Suelta un pequeño gemido.

Acaricia también el interior del muslo de Bucky donde apenas hay vello -Verás que te excitarás varias veces al día, y la única manera de quitarse esa sensación de vacío o soledad que te roe las entrañas es teniendo un orgasmo. Cuanto más cachondo vayas, menos coherencia mental vas a tener, así que te conviene masturbarte a menudo para no hacer estupideces, aunque tú seas un caso perdido- Steve sonríe. Buck está escuchándolo atentamente, mientras con las manos Steve ha sacado el miembro del calzoncillo y le acaricia suavemente la punta del glande que ya está húmedo con el líquido preseminal. Buck se agarra a las sábanas, respirando entrecortadamente. La sensación le recorre todo el cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar.

-Tus orgasmos van a ser devastadores. La sensibilidad y la intensidad serán tales que en poco tiempo olvidarás cómo eran antes del cambio- Steve está masturbando su polla a buen ritmo, consiguiendo que Buck gima como nunca lo ha hecho. Su polla sigue siendo más grande que la de Steve, y está dura como una piedra. aunque los testículos se le empiezan a endurecer, dejando claro que le queda poco para el orgasmo.

Steve suelta su presa y se mueve entre las temblorosas piernas de Buck, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, acariciando suavemente las caderas. Él se incorpora levemente para mirarlo, sudoroso y jadeante, los ojos de pupilas dilatadas brillando intensamente con la fiebre y el deseo.

-Levanta la rodilla, Bucky- Y él lo hace, apoyado en los codos, sin perder de vista la boca de Steve. Se muerde el labio, ligeramente más hinchados que de costumbre, de un intenso color.

Acaricia con más fuerza la pierna desde los tobillos hasta la ingle, besando el muslo interno, lamiéndolo, cogiendo otra vez su polla suavemente. También pone la mano entre sus nalgas. Está totalmente empapado, el olor a compota de manzanas ácidas es muy intenso.

Steve introduce el primer dedo dentro del anillo de músculos, y lo introduce hasta el fondo lentamente, sin apenas resistencia. La respiración de Buck está crispada, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Comprueba que está bastante dilatado e introduce el segundo dedo con facilidad, la lubricación natural de Buck favorece totalmente el trabajo.

En el momento en el que mueve a dentro y a fuera los dos dedos, obtiene un gemido sorprendido. No duda que a Bucky le ha gustado. Empieza a mover ambos dedos con intensidad en un movimiento repetitivo, oyendo cómo la respiración de Buck se vuelve jadeante.

-Más...- jadea Buck. Steve cree que está preparado para un tercer dedo, así que lo introduce con cuidado, sin problemas.

En el momento en el que combina los movimientos de los dedos con un agarre firme y rítmico de la larga polla de Buck, éste emite un gemido intenso, jadeando entrecortadamente. A Steve se le pone la piel de gallina ante los sonidos que escapan de sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando Bucky se folla a Steve en celo ha conseguido esa vocalidad.

Bucky alza los brazos y se agarra a la sencilla cabecera metálica de la cama, estirándose, contorsionándose, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pasando su lengua por él. Steve se da cuenta de la pérdida de control de Buck. Ya no sabe dónde está ni con quién, sólo buscando su liberación.

Ahora está cabalgando la ola del placer omega.

La polla de Steve late dolorosamente ante el descarado espectáculo que tiene delante. Pone sus labios sobre el glande palpitante de Bucky, lamiendo y chupando, estirando, mordisqueando, consiguiendo que se corra con un gemido intenso, seguido de varias réplicas jadeantes, provocando que Buck se arquee como si su columna vertebral fuese de goma. Bucky acaba temblando como una hoja, con la piel de gallina, con la respiración agitada y el sudor perlando su piel.

Abre los ojos, parpadeando. Ha sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida con diferencia.

Nota el peso de Steve sobre su cuerpo. Se está deslizando encima suyo, dejándose caer sobre su pecho con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Steve le acaricia la cara y el cuello. Jamás deja de acariciarlo de una u otra manera.

-Además vas a anhelar el peso encima de tu cuerpo. Ser cubierto por tu compañero y quedar sepultado bajo sus kilos. En ese aspecto si quieres voy a buscar refuerzos, creo que tienes un par de mancuernas bajo la cama, ¿no?- Y Stevie sabe que se ha ganado una risilla tonta mientras recibe un beso en la coronilla. La oye en el pecho en el que tiene puesta la oreja.

Bucky huele a compota de manzanas ácidas otra vez, con un toque de caramelo por el celo, pero ha desaparecido el amargor del miedo -¿Ha estado bien?- pregunta petulante Steve en voz baja mientras juguetea con los rizos del pecho de Buky.

-Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido jamás- dice Buck sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y abrazando con fuerza a Steve. -Gracias por eso, colega- Poco a poco está recuperando la respiración mientras sigue sonriendo.

Mataría por un cigarro ahora mismo, pero no hará nada que implique mover de encima suyo a Stevie.

Con el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas y en la escalera de incendios, Bucky cierra los ojos, atontado en la nube de placer y el sueño. No piensa en el mañana.

Hoy será un poco egoísta y se dejará mimar.

 

 

 


	3. James

Steve volvía a casa con la cabeza gacha y envuelto en una bufanda para protegerse del viento que azotaba Brooklin. Las oscuras nubes sobrevolaban rápidas el cielo aun cargadas de agua, pero afortunadamente no llovía.

Si hubiese estado lloviendo, Bucky lo habría agarrado del pescuezo. Ni en broma lo hubiese dejado salir de casa y arriesgarse a una bronquitis.

Pero había conseguido la información que buscaba Buck. Existía un supresor para omegas que era subcutáneo y duraba unos 3 años. ¿La pega? Era ilegal en EEUU. Provenía de algún oscuro punto de Asia y no se conocían muy bien los efectos secundarios que podía causar.

Para empezar, Steve se sentía como un idiota por decírselo. Sarah, su madre, le había informado profundamente sobre todo lo que tenía o tendría relación con su cambio a omega. Le habló de los cambios físicos que experimentaría, los riesgos que existían o los “remedios de la abuela” que no eran fiables. Sarah quería que su hijo estuviese informado de todo lo que tendría a su alcance, tanto legal como ilegal.

Y, oh si, en las charlas se incluyeron los abortos y los anticonceptivos ilegales.

Evidentemente la ilegalidad de esos supresores no frenó a la población estadounidense, que parecía tener su propia opinión al respecto. Como le había dicho esa misma tarde la Sra. Maggie Moore, enfermera y antigua compañera de su madre, también era ilegal el aborto pero cada año miles de embarazadas se arriesgaban al escarnio, el castigo y la muerte a manos de un chapucero para deshacerse de su problema.

¿Miles? Si, se contaban por miles.

Las estadísticas no oficiales que manejaba la enfermera Moore eran espeluznantes. Las omega en celo eran los más fértiles de toda la población, así como los más dóciles. El porcentaje de abortos entre los omega era altísimo.

Y también el de víctimas de violación.

Cerca del 70% de la población omega ha reconocido haber sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual -Steve, querido, eso son 2 de cada 3 mega que conozcas a lo largo de tu vida- le menciona con voz apretada la Sra. Moore, y su mirada demuestra que la experiencia que tiene en este tema es extensa, y que ha visto horrores que la han marcado para toda su carrera profesional.

Allí, sentado en un cómodo sillón estampado de flores alegres y con las manos calentadas por una taza de té, Steve se alegra de todas y cada una de las veces que Buck se puso un preservativo por muy molesto e incómodo que pareciese a veces.

Y se da cuenta también que la actitud protectora que Buck ha extendido como una capa sobre él sin apenas percatarse es el motivo por el cual Steve no se encuentra entre ese 70%. Porque todos saben que Steve tiene más valor que cerebro, pero James es un doberman en su sombra.

Así que este anticonceptivo ilegal, del que no se sabía qué efectos secundarios podía causar, que requería una pequeña intervención ambulatoria, que si era detectado podían caerte de 6 a 36 meses de cárcel, era un producto estrella en el mercado negro.

Una salvación contra el abuso.

Era repugnante lo necesario que parecía.  


*****************************************

 

Entró en casa, donde aún olía a compota de manzanas ácidas con un toque empalagoso e intenso. Dejó el abrigo detrás de la puerta y ya avanzaba por el pasillo cuando oyó pequeños gimoteos que provenían de su habitación. Por la respiración trabajosa que llegaba a sus oídos, Bucky se estaba ayudando a sí mismo. Lo que no esperaba al entrar en la habitación era el espectáculo.

Buck estaba prácticamente desnudo, con la piel brillante de sudor y a 4 patas encima de la cama, con uno de los juguetes de Steve.

El nudo hinchable.

La polla de Steve se movió con interés, y su corazón dio un salto. Bucky estaba cubierto únicamente con una camisa d Steve mientras se masturbaba, y gemía sin ninguna vergüenza. Cada vez que apreta la perilla que tiene en la mano, el nudo se hincha y provoca otro orgasmo devastador.

Steve traga.

-Hey colega, ¿quieres ayuda con eso?- No deja de mirar mientras se saca la americana demasiado grande para él y la cuelga en el respaldo de la silla. Buck ha bajado el ritmo mientras observa apenas consciente el avance de su amigo. Sus labios largos están rojizos y húmedos, la barba incipiente le da un aspecto atractivo, rebelde. Steve se sienta en el lateral de la cama para sacarse los zapatos y la ropa, pero no espera el abrazo de oso que lo atrapa por la espalda.

-¡Steve!- exclama en voz baja Bucky, mientras restriega sus mejillas con las del rubio, con fuerza. La piel de Steve es sensible y la barba de Bucky le va a dejar las mejillas irritadas. Bucky inspira profundamente al lado de la oreja de Steve, que siente como una húmeda lengua le pasa por las glándulas detrás de la oreja. Cuando nota el suave sabor de la vainilla y el caramelo se relaja un poco más.

-… Stevie - suspira Bucky, ahora con más tranquilidad, mientras sigue restregando su cara contra las mejillas y la nuca de Steve.

-Me has echado de menos, eh?- sonríe Steve. Este primer celo de Bucky está siendo enloquecedor, mucho peor que cualquiera de los que ha pasado él mismo.

-Mmhmm- asiente Bucky, que ya le está ayudando a desabrocharse la camisa. Bucky ha resultado ser muy táctil y exigente. Nada más quitarse la camisa le quita la perilla hinchable a Buck de la mano y lo va empujando hasta que lo tiene tumbado boca abajo en la cama. Steve no pierde el tiempo y se tumba encima de su espalda para que la piel esté en contacto. Con la mano derecha va acariciando y masajeando la piel del costado, el hombro y el brazo mientras en la izquierda custodia cuidadosamente la perilla en cuestión. Cuando está lo suficientemente acomodado en su espalda, empieza a lamer la nuca y el músculo trapecio derecho, consiguiendo un pequeño temblor y la respiración se entrecorta, jadeando suavemente. Bucky aparta la cabeza para dejarle todo el espacio que puede en su cuello.

Y es entonces cuando Steve muerde. No hace sangre, por supuesto, pero sabe la fuerza que debe imprimir para conseguir un choque de sensaciones. Y es el momento de hinchar el nudo que ya está instalado entre sus piernas.

Buck da un respingo, su cuerpo se arquea, jadea alto y claro, y empieza a temblar. Nota bajo su cuerpo el movimiento de caderas que ha provocado, así como la respiración se acelera y las manos buscan lo primero que encuentran para apretar, lo que en este caso es un cojín.

Pero Steve no ha acabado. Sin soltar a su presa del cuello, vuelve a apretar la perilla, lo que hace que aún se hinche más.

Buck gime contra la almohada, el orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, provocando más movimientos de cadera involuntarios.

No han pasado diez segundos que Steve vuelve a hinchar el nudo, prácticamente sin darle tiempo a deshincharse. Y Buck vuelve a sentir cómo el orgasmo se extiende desde su ombligo hasta el final de los dedos de las manos y los pies. Se arquea, se contorsiona, jadea firmemente agarrado a la almohada, y por un momento no es consciente más de las sensaciones de chispas en su piel y los saltos en el corazón.

Cuando el orgasmo lo abandona, se queda flojo en la cama, desparramado sobre su propio esperma. Pero ha sido increíble, piensa mientras deja que unas manos cálidas lo acaricien por la espalda.

Increíble.

Steve se pone el pijama y abandona la habitación cuidadosamente para dejarlo dormir. Sentir un nudo es cosa seria y la energía que gasta un cuerpo omega en celo, que prácticamente no se alimenta durante ese periodo, los deja rápidamente agotados.

Deja los pantalones en la cesta de ropa sucia. No se los va a poder poner sin llamar la atención de cualquier alfa en la zona.

Steve se ha dado cuenta que no va a ser suficiente para Bucky. Carece de la resistencia necesaria para complacerlo. Más de una vez le ha faltado el aire. Le han temblado las piernas por el esfuerzo. Es cada vez más consciente de la diferencia entre lo que él puede ofrecerle y lo que podría darle un alfa.

Quizás debería volver a sacar el tema del servicio de alfas a domicilio. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no son una pareja de bujarrones. Se ayudan durante el periodo de celo, pero porque hay confianza y cariño. Son casi hermanos. Familia.

Y fuera de los celos el contacto sigue siendo el de siempre. El de dos amigos, dos colegas. Nada de mariconadas. Y aunque Bucky a veces siga durmiendo con él, es por el maldito frío con el que Steve se enferma tan fácilmente.

Si, en algún momento sacará el tema otra vez. Steve es un buen amigo, y Bucky se merece lo mejor.

Se lo propondrá a Bucky, aunque se le congelen las tripas de ansiedad. Eso es lo que haces cuando te quieres a una persona. Haces lo mejor para él.

Steve se calienta agua para un té. Ni siquiera ha empezado a pensar qué será de él cuando Bucky se vaya al ejército. Y faltan menos de diez días...

 

*************************************

 

Steve aprovecha la incapacidad olfativa de Bucky para cocinar unas patatas hervidas con col, cebolla y huevo duro. Oye a Bucky arrastrarse por el pasillo con los pies desnudos. Pronto nota su cabeza apoyada en el hombro. Está algo pálido, pero su mirada va dirigida a la cena, y por el gesto que hace parece que le haya ofendido personalmente. En 5 días debe haber perdido unos 2 kilos, piensa Steve.

Las hormonas son unas perras.

Bucky abre los cajones para sacar la mantelería y los cubiertos. -Tengo la información que buscabas, Bucky- y su brazo ha quedado paralizado en el aire, frente al armario de los vasos. Buck habla con voz pequeña, impropia -¿De verdad elimina el celo durante 3 años?- Steve se esfuerza por no mirarlo mientras sirve la comida en los platos -Parece ser que si- El suspiro que sale por la nariz de Bucky es de alivio absoluto.

El cabrón no presiona. Le da una ligera palmada en el hombro a Steve y sigue poniendo la mesa. Sabe que es un asunto espinoso para Steve, y piensa esperar a que sea él quien saque el tema.

No es hasta que están pelando las mandarinas que Steve decide poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Hacen un pequeño corte para implantarlo. Te pondrán 4 puntos, así que será visible por un tiempo- Buck no lo mira, concentrado en desmontar las mandarinas gajo a gajo. -Ya he pasado la revisión médica, nadie se dará cuenta- Parece muy seguro sobre ese aspecto. Además siempre había sido bueno en los deportes, no era una sorpresa que hubiese pasado la revisión para ingresar en el ejército.

-¿Qué pasa si te hieren y revisan tu expediente médico? Se darán cuenta de tu subgénero entonces, Bucky. Tienes que decírselo a alguien cuando estés asignado a una unidad. Alguien en el que puedas confiar y te cubra las espaldas si yo... si no...-Steve no sabía cómo acabar la frase. _“¿Si yo no me encuentro a tu lado? ¿Si no logro engañar a los médicos para que me dejen entrar en el ejército?”_ Ni siquiera era probable que acabasen en la misma unidad si es que lo conseguía.

-No va a constar en mi expediente médico, Steve- Le da una rápida mirada al rubio, que se había quedado anonadado. Y ahora Steve se daba cuenta de que Buck no había salido de casa en los 5 días, la cual cosa era evidentemente sensata. Tampoco había contactado con sus padres. Ni llamado a un médico. Ni tampoco al registro civil para notificar su cambio.

Ahora mismo no existía documento legal que le delatara como un omega.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Esconderte a plena vista? ¿Diluirte entre los beta?- Steve ni siquiera es muy consciente de lo que está diciendo mientras se levanta de la silla abruptamente. Esa pequeña confesión que le ha hecho Buck, esa rápida y avergonzada mirada de ojos grises, no ha hecho más que confirmar lo que Steve no podía creer. Tenía miedo. Buck tenía más miedo de mostrarse al mundo como omega que de ir a la guerra.

Y eso mastica el corazón de Steve.

Tiene miedo de lo que piensen los demás de él. Temor a ser menos sólo por ser un omega.

A que le vean como un impotente, un cobarde indigno.

Débil

Inútil.

 

Despreciable.

 

La ira relampaguea en los ojos de Steve, que aprieta los puños a su lado.

Buck se levanta rápido de la silla, casi tumbándola de ímpetu –¡No, no, Steve, espera!- Y Steve no dice nada, pero más porque la ira le ha dejado sin palabras y probablemente si consigue articular una sola sílaba ahora, se va a arrepentir toda la vida.

Buck se restriega las manos por la cara, impotente, rebufando sonoramente –Sólo… solo déjame explicarte, ¿de acuerdo?- Se sienta derrotado en el sofá.

-Si me presento como un omega no me aceptara en el ejército. Es una de sus muchas reglas, Steve. Tú lo sabes, lo estás viviendo- Y sí, Steve lo sabe porque es una de los primeros argumentos que esgrimen los médicos para tumbarlo en los chequeos.

-Esta guerra… ¿tú crees que Hitler se conformará con Europa? Muchas de nuestras familias tienen sus raíces allí. Tus abuelos eran de Irlanda, maldita sea- Y Buck se pasa las manos por el cabello, corto y castaño, tirándolo hacia atrás, nervioso.

-Las víctimas civiles se cuentan en millones. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Sufren de bombardeos nocturnos y... campos de concentración… Joder, hay que hacer algo, Steve. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tú mismo quieres entrar en el ejército servir a tu país, pero sobre todo, hacer lo correcto. Y lo correcto es frenar a ese bastardo- Steve odia, odia cuando sus propios argumentos se vuelven en su contra. Y más cuando son los labios de Buck los que lo hacen.

-Si me presento como omega me van a excluir. Y me arrepentiré toda la vida, Stevie. Lo sé…-

Steve rabiaba. Ser un omega no debería condicionar el futuro de ninguna persona. Buck era el bastardo más valiente y carismático que conocía. El ejército debería agradecer todas y cada una de las almas que habían decidido poner freno a la locura de Hitler, y James Buchanan Barnes no valía menos por ser un omega.

Pero tenía razón. Él mismo lo estaba viviendo en sus carnes.

La discriminación.

_¿Y si él mismo....?_

No. No va a coger el camino fácil. Él puede soportarlo. Todo el mundo sabe que es un omega. Nunca se ha escondido.

Y no lo va a hacer ahora, por mucho que le facilite entrar en el ejército.

-Y si la guerra dura más de 3 años?- Le pregunta Steve. Eso significa que está valorando sus palabras. Ahora tiene que asentarlas. Tranquilizarlo.

-Me darán permisos mucho antes. Cuando vuelva me lo podré cambiar, estoy seguro- Bucky se atrevió a mirar a Steve, que sopesaba el plan. No era un mal plan, lo mirase como lo mirase.

En el momento en el que Steve suspiró con resignación, supo que había ganado.

-En un par de días deberías haber acabado con el celo. Iremos entonces- Steve se sienta para acabarse de comer la mandarina, derrotado. Buck también toma asiento, procurando no sonreír y fallando estrepitosamente. Steve lo mira disimuladamente. No es una de sus sonrisas torcidas, no. Es una sonrisa infantil, ilusionada. Le tira un gajo de mandarina y le acierta de lleno en la frente.

-¡¿Eh?!- se queja Bucky. Steve frunce las cejas y lo mira enfadado. -Pareces demasiado satisfecho contigo mismo, así que lavas los platos- Steve se levanta y se va al sofá, donde coge el papel y el carboncillo, fingiendo no ver el saludo marcial con el que se despide Bucky, que no ha dejado de sonreír.

Ese idiota...

 

**************************************

 

Era de noche cuando bajaron del autobús. Quedaban un par de paradas para llegar, pero Bucky estaba muy paranoico y no quería que el autobús los dejase tan cerca. Al menos las lluvias habían acabado, dejando unas noches demasiado frías para el gusto de Steve.  
Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle. Pero Steve no estaba relajado precisamente. Se volvió a pasar la mano por el flequillo. La decisión estaba tomada. Iba a ayudar a Bucky. Pero...

Joder, pero Steve no quería que Bucky tuviese que ocultarlo, tampoco. No era justo. No era justo que para hacer lo correcto Bucky tuviese que ocultar su subgénero y camuflarse entre la multitud. No era justo que a Steve no lo dejasen inscribirse tampoco. La guerra no había llegado a América, pero si el loco que gobernaba Alemania ganaba, no solo Europa iba a caer. Estaba en juego el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

El anticonceptivo debería ser legal, igualando las posibilidades de los omega con el resto de la población. Ya los había para alfas, además. Evidentemente una guerra no es el mejor lugar para que el 30% de los soldados entren en un celo desquiciado intentando meterle el rabo a todo lo que se mueve. Steve ni siquiera sonríe pese a la imagen que se forma en su cabeza.

Sino que le hace pensar que el ejército es un sitio peligroso para que se oculte un omega.

Pese a todo, eso no lo amilana.

Va a ingresar en el ejército siendo un omega. Pesando 50kg. Teniendo asma, esclerosis. Con pies planos. El no vale menos que cualquier hombre dispuesto a dar su vida por la libertad.

Y va a demostrarlo.

-¿Rogers?- Buck lo mira, preocupado. Ahora que lo piensa, Bucky le ha estado hablando por un rato.

-¿Sabes dónde es o no?- pregunta. La línea de su mandíbula es tensa. Está recién afeitado. El brillo de la fiebre ha desaparecido de sus ojos, pero sus labios siguen teniendo un color demasiado vivo.

-Si, perdona, estaba distraído. En un par de manzanas, creo. Pero llegamos muy pronto. ¿Damos una vuelta?- Steve quiere decir muchas cosas, pero no quiere que suenen a reproche.

Bucky lo mira, tenso. Asiente pero no dice nada. Avanza con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. No mira a Steve mientras saca un cigarrillo y se lo enciende.

Steve no puede callarse más. -Mira, quiero que lo pienses detenidamente, ¿vale? Esta mierda es ilegal, no sabemos qué efectos secundarios puede tener...- Es interrumpido rápidamente por la cansada voz de Bucky -Steve, no me importa. Ya he pasado la inspección médica, me incorporo en una semana, no hay más que hablar- Toma una calada profunda pero traga con dificultad.

-Pues es tu momento para demostrar lo que un omega puede hacer, maldita sea! Eres el hombre más tozudo que conozco...-

Buck se ríe con desgana.

Y se para en medio de la acera.

-No-

Se gira y enfrenta a Steve. Esta vez hay determinación en sus ojos. Está nervioso, su respiración es rápida, le sudan las manos. Tiene sombras bajo los ojos ahora que ha tenido tiempo para pensar con claridad cómo ha cambiado su vida.

-Nunca, nunca voy a decir que soy un omega. No va a quedar registrado en ningún informe. No quiero, jamás lo quise-

Su labio inferior tiembla un poco mientras toma aire -Y si no aparezco me condenarán por desertor- Levanta la mano para acallar a Steve, que ya estaba a punto de interrumpirlo.

-Quizás algún día, cuando la guerra haya finalizado y sea un jodido héroe de guerra, quizás entonces me plantee anunciar al mundo mi subgénero. Pero hoy no. Ahora no-

Le mira con esos ojos grises como acero. Lo atraviesa. El bastardo ha estado pensando mucho.

-No soy tú, Rogers-

Y ahora Steve está molesto. Sabe que no es el lugar ni el momento. Pero no puede callarse -Bucky...-

-Tu eres un valiente hijo de puta, quieres ingresar en el ejército teniendo más enfermedades crónicas que toda mi familia junta. Y oye, lo admiro y apoyo. Pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo, porque simplemente no puedo. Y si hay un supresor que promete 3 años sin celos, oh joder lo voy a usar aunque se me caiga la polla a cachos-

Steve rebufa -De verdad que podrías cuidar un poco ese lenguaje, Barnes- Steve se mueve el flequillo nerviosamente y luego se cruza de brazos. No va a conseguir que Bucky cambie de idea. Lo sabe, y eso le molesta. Normalmente el terco es él.

Pero Bucky suspira cerrando los ojos, relajando los hombros, intenta sonreír conciliadoramente -No, Rogers, de verdad. Por favor, nunca te he pedido nada. Lo único que te he pedido en esta vida es que fueses un poco más ordenado y ni siquiera eso he conseguido- Eso saca un bufido de Steve. Dejó de contar las veces que Bucky le recogió los calcetines sucios del suelo para tirárselos por encima.

-Te necesito en esto colega, te necesito conmigo, necesito tu apoyo y tu silencio. ¿Puedo contar con ello?-

Steve se muerde el labio. En sus ojos hay duda, y un inicio de rebeldía -Sólo si se lo dices a alguien que te pueda cubrir las espaldas en tu unidad. Si en un año no se lo has dicho a nadie, lo haré yo mismo -Y sabe por la mirada incrédula y aterrada que ha sido la respuesta equivocada -Es por tu seguridad...- balbucea.

Bucky da un paso, dos, hacia atrás, tragando duro, mirándolo como si le hubiese clavado cuna daga en los intestinos. Está blanco.

-¡No me mires así, Barnes! Imagina qué pasa si no funciona correctamente. ¿Cómo te vas a proteger? ¡¿Dónde te quedarías?!-

-Maldito mamón... ¡No se lo puedes decir a nadie! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es mi decisión, joder!- James Buchanan Barnes nunca, jamás ha mirado así a Steve. Y Steve la ha liado parda muchas, muchísimas veces.

Buck está desquiciado. Los puños los tiene cerrados a su lado, temblando. Los ojos son una ventana al terror más profundo de Buck. ¿Se avergüenza? ¿Teme? ¿Lamenta?

¿Y a Steve? ¿También lo considera digno de lástima? ¿Es una carga?

-¡Prométemelo!- ruge -¡Júralo por tu madre, Rogers!!-

Steve está enfadado. Mucho.

Pero como ha dicho, nunca le ha pedido nada. En menos de una semanas se va al campo de entrenamiento. Allí estará 3 meses antes de ser enviado a la guerra.

La guerra está en Europa, así que Buck se va lejos. Steve no sabe siquiera si volverá a verlo.

 

Puede hacer esto por él. Va a hacerlo porque estas pueden ser sus últimas palabras.

Su última voluntad.

Así que Steve Grant Rogers se muerde la lengua, se traga sus palabras y le jura.

Le jura que jamás dirá una palabra sin su permiso. Que nunca traicionará su confianza. Que su secreto está a salvo con él.

Le jura por Dios.

Le jura por su madre.

Hasta el final de la línea.  


 

 

 


	4. Agente Carter

La noche era fresca pero agradable. En el cielo brillaban la luna menguante y un par de estrellas. Las noches de Nueva York no daban para más con la contaminación lumínica.

Bucky quería que su última noche en la ciudad fuese normal, nada extraordinario. Actúa como si solo fuera un viaje temporal, como si realmente no hubiesen riesgos. La posibilidad de morir no es algo que parezca pasar siquiera por su mente.

Es todo fachada, Steve lo sabe. Ha cenado con su familia para que tengan un recuerdo intachable de él. Ha besado con amor a sus hermanas y quizás se ha demorado unos segundos de más en el regazo de sus padres. Bucky siempre fue el ojito derecho de su madre.

Y la noche la pasa con Steve y un par de chavalas bonitas y entretenidas, una vez más protegiendo su subgénero. Actuando como un beta altanero y encantador.

Pero claro, Steve veía un punto de reclutamiento y no es algo que pueda sacarse de la cabeza. Hacer lo correcto. Salvar vidas. Apoyar a Bucky.

Realmente, ¿qué queda aquí para él? Su madre ya no está. Es un adulto. La familia Barnes ya tiene suficientes problemas con sus 3 rebeldes niñas y su querido hijo en el frente.

Su mejor y único amigo se va. Quizás para siempre.

Y la chavala que acompaña a la conquista de Bucky lo mira como si fuese un insecto. Eso ni siquiera es una novedad…

Así que cuando apareció en su campo de visión un punto de reclutamiento, Steve se esfuma. No lo hace subrepticiamente, simplemente sus pies le llevan hasta la entrada.

Y a sus espaldas aparece la voz de Bucky -Vamos, qué entiendes tú por una cita doble? Vamos a bailar- Le mira, sonriente, uniformado. El muy bastardo tiene buena percha. Steve le devuelve una tímida sonrisa, ha sido pillado con las manos en la masa y se recoloca el flequillo nerviosamente…. -Id yendo, yo ahora os alcanzo-

Bucky se enfurruña. Por supuesto las intenciones de Steve eran claras para él. Cuando había un punto de reclutamiento, allí estaba Steve. Como las moscas a la miel, aunque quizás "miel" no es la palabra que Bucky usa…

Y por enésima vez, discuten. Steve no le quiere amargar la noche, simplemente ve otra oportunidad. Y… ¿por qué no? Esta vez lo intentará con Steve, de Ohio. Si lo aceptan, Bucky se va a reír.

Pero no ahora, exasperado como está por la tozudez de Steve. -Te pillaran. O peor aún, te admitirán...-

Y Steve cree saber cual es el núcleo del problema. -Sé que no me crees capaz, pero te he dicho...- Bucky lo interrumpe. -Esto no es un callejón, ¡es la guerra!- Bucky rueda los ojos. Los últimos 4 días no han hecho más que discutir.

-No pienso quedarme en ninguna fábrica. ¡Bucky, vamos! Hay hombres que están dando su vida ¡No tengo ningún derecho a hacer menos que ellos! Eso es lo que no entiendes. No se trata de mí- Steve le mira, intentando que su verdad irrefutable entre en la dura sesera de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué parte no se entiende? ¿Cómo no es capaz de verlo?

-Cierto, porque tú no tienes nada que demostrar...- Bucky sonríe, agotado. Él aún piensa que la voluntad de Steve no es más que otra faceta del orgullo.

Steve sabe que está tentando su suerte. A estas alturas, en casa ya se hubiese llevado una collejarogers. Pero Bucky se rinde. Pobre hombre, su cabezonería no llega a la suela de los zapatos de Steve…

Las chavalas le llaman a voces desde la feria y Bucky sabe cuando ha perdido la batalla.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que vuelva- le dijo Bucky.

-No podría, te llevas toda la estupidez- contesta Steve sonriendo tristemente. Se abrazan fuerte, pero no se demoran. Steve se asegura de prestar atención al olor personal de Bucky, el suave olor de las manzanas verdes, y memorizarlo.

-...Mamón...- El corazón de Steve salta un segundo, El baile de insultos es uno de sus favoritos. No uno que les gustase a sus madres, pero no lo han dejado con los años, aunque el baile se volvió más colorido cuando Bucky trabajó unos meses en el puerto.

-Tú un idiota, cuídate mucho- le contesta con cariño. –¡Y no ganéis la guerra hasta que yo llegue!-

 

__________________________________________________________

 

El Dr. Erskine parecía gratamente complacido con la tenacidad de Steve y lo quería en el extraño y secreto proyecto que tenía en marcha la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Al parecer, Steve dijo las palabras correctas por una vez...

Así que ahí estaba él.

Bajo un inclemente sol, sin una nube en el horizonte que cocía a fuego lento a los nuevos reclutas en el campamento mientras formaban en una cuestionable fila.

Cuestionable al menos hasta que una voz femenina, firme y con acento británico empezó a ladrar órdenes. Todos se quedaron perplejos. La agente Carter era todo curvas y pintalabios, y sorprendentemente no era una alfa.

La agente Carter, tal y como ella misma se presentó, no era de las que se dejaban amilanar por la prepotencia del primer lechuguino que le buscase las cosquillas. Así que cuando uno de los arrogantes reclutas se le puso fanfarrón, le quitó las tonterías rápidamente de un derechazo.

El recluta que intentó pasarse de listo (un alfa, como no. Su madre no le debe haber dado lo suficientemente fuerte con la zapatilla...) acabó en el suelo con la nariz sangrando por pasarse de listo justo a tiempo para ser observado sin ningún tipo de humor por el Coronel Phillips.

La agente Carter era una chavala impresionante.

La agente Carter también era una sádica sin piedad. Los hacía correr, saltar, trepar y desear no haber nacido, todo ello sin despeinarse. Con mucha clase.

También destacaba. Era grande. Se movía con aplomo y seguridad, casi intimidante. Era atenta y aguda. Esos bellos ojos castaños analizaban a cada uno de los reclutas con lupa, sin lugar a dudas tomando notas mentales.

Y no se le escapaba nada.

No era la única torturadora del pelotón que englobaba a todos los candidatos a ser “el elegido” para la prueba. El primero de una raza de super soldados. El Coronel Phillips era la máxima autoridad en el campamento, un viejo alfa hosco, gruñón y con una impresionante nariz de patata y cejas grises y peludas. Steve sabía que su presencia exasperaba al Coronel, y no precisamente por su olor a omega. El Dr. Erskine le había dicho que todos los alfa usaban supresores en el ejército debido a los muchos problemas durante la I Guerra Mundial cada vez que buena parte de los soldados entraban en celo. Como no los había para omegas (que ellos supiesen, claro...) a Steve le hacían llevar tiritas antiolor en cada una de sus glándulas.

No, el Coronel Phillips veía a un enclenque de 40 Kg asmático e inútil que destacaba en el pelotón por ser el más bajo. El más delgado. El más lento. Y que por algún extraño motivo contaba con el apoyo del científico que lideraba el proyecto. Así que Steve no era el ojito derecho del Coronel, precisamente.

Pero al menos pudo ser el más inteligente, consiguiendo la bandera (¡¿que nadie en 17 años había logrado?! Por el amor de dios... ¿que no hay ningún soldado con dos neuronas en el ejército de Estados Unidos?).

Steve obtuvo la primera sonrisa torcida y cómplice de la Agente Carter, que hacía que sus labios carnosos y gruesos mostrasen brevemente sus blancos dientes. Notó haber sido analizado bajo aquella atenta mirada y cuando “consiguió” la bandera, había... diversión en esos ojos. Y también respeto. Steve le sonrió, consciente de no tener un gran cerebro. Símplemente el nivel intelectual del pelotón era... justito.

También es cuando Carter lo vio por primera vez. Obviamente la agente Carter lo conocía. El más lento, el más flojo, bla bla, bla. Eso no le hizo ganarse más que una mirada de curiosidad. ¿Por qué lo habían elegido para este proyecto supersecreto? Pero la Agente no parecía tener ningún criterio o prejuicio. Quizás incluso Steve atisbaba algo de simpatía. Teniendo en cuenta que las escasas mujeres beta que entraban al ejército estaban relegadas a trabajo de oficina, sin atisbo de duda era testaruda, y un absoluto logro para el género femenino.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Obtuvo la segunda sonrisa de la agente Carter cuando se lanzó sobre una granada para evitar que la metralla fuese demasiado lejos e hiriese a alguien. Lo miró con asombro y ternura. Steve tampoco es que lo pensase demasiado, su cuerpecillo se movió solo. Pero ver a la agente Carter acercarse hacia él con cara asustada le hizo saltar todas las alarmas, hasta que se dio cuenta que la granada no parecía explotar. Fue surrealista. En un momento estaban entrenando y al siguiente Steve estaba a punto de morir protegiendo a sus compañeros de un desafortunado accidente, y 5 segundos más tarde, Steve volvía a tener toda la vida por delante.

-¿Es una prueba?- preguntó Steve, con el corazón aun en la boca y las manos temblorosas.

Al final sí que resultó ser una prueba, porque esa misma noche se le comunicó que sería el elegido para llevar a cabo el experimento. Todos sus compañeros han sido trasladados a otros campamentos de entrenamiento, y el Dr. Erskine le habla sobre el suero y Schmidt con culpabilidad.

Si lo que le preocupa al Dr. Erskine es que siga siendo un buen hombre por encima de todo, Steve se queda tranquilo. Sabe que si hubiese podido cambiar de forma de ser, probablemente le habría ahorrado unos cuantos disgustos a su madre y no pocas peleas en callejones...

Un buen sorbo de ese licor le hubiese ayudado a pasar la noche, piensa. Su mente vaga sobre cómo ha llegado a este punto en su vida. No sabe qué pasará mañana. Podría morir. Podría convertirse en un elefante. Podría quedarse como está y que el esfuerzo no hubiese servido para nada.

_No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que vuelva- le dijo Bucky, resignado.-No podría, te llevas toda la estupidez...- le contestó Steve sonriendo._

Oh Bucky, termine como termine mañana, te vas a enfadar, pensó antes de quedar dormido.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

El coche avanzaba por las calles de Brooklin. Steve estaba inquieto y nervioso, y la presencia de la Agente Carter a su lado no lo hacía más fácil precisamente. Es la primera vez que detecta su aroma personal, una suave fragancia de gardenias y lluvia. Decide iniciar una charla insustancial.

-Este barrio lo conozco. Me pegaron detrás de ese aparcamiento, de ese bar, de ese callejón...- Mejor se hubiera quedado callado, felicidades Rogers...

La agente Carter resiste la tentación de rodar los ojos. -¿Tenia algo en contra de salir corriendo?- Carter no lo mira pero tiene curiosidad, y toda su atención. ¿Cuantas veces le había hecho Bucky la misma pregunta?

Steve tampoco la mira. Se encuentra fuera de lugar, no sabe cómo dirigirse a ella. Y no quiere ver lástima en sus ojos. -Si echas a correr no te dejaran parar. Si te plantas y te enfrentas... no puedes negarte siempre...- Se mira las manos en el regazo. No sabe qué hacer con ellas más que sostener el gorro de instrucción.

-Desgraciadamente sé lo que es eso, que te den con la puerta en las narices- Brevemente sus miradas se encuentran. Los ojos de la agente Carter son comprensivos. Como mujer beta lo debe haber tenido difícil en el ejército, enfrentándose con todos y cada uno de los que no la creían suficientemente capacitada. O símplemente la despreciaban por ser una mujer. El ejército es un nido de machismo.

-No llego a entender por qué se alistó siendo usted una chavala tan guapa... una chic... una mujer, una agente... chavala no. Es muy guapa- Claro que sí, Rogers, con este pico de oro vas a llegar lejos. Y probablemente de una patada...

Carter lo mira fijamente, casi con humor. -No tiene ni idea de como hablar con una mujer, ¿no?- Y efectivamente no se le escapa nada. Steve no tiene amigas (las hermanas de Bucky no cuentan). Con su salud, nunca nadie se quedó a su lado el suficiente tiempo como para desarrollar la confianza necesaria. Y es una chavala, ¡por el amor de dios! No va a empezar a tratarla como a Bucky, insulto va insulto viene...

-Esta es la charla más larga que he tenido con una- Steve mira al frente, al lado, a cualquier punto menos a Carter. ¿Le da vergüenza? Si, un poco. Además a las chavalas les gusta salir a bailar y hacer cosas... cosas de chicas, así que eso responde -Una mujer no hace cola para bailar con un chico que te podría pisar...-

-... Pero habrá bailado...- Una pregunta implícita. Quizás algo de incredulidad. Espera, Steve se está perdiendo algo. Carter sabe que es un omega, ¿no? ¿Está hablando de buscarse pareja?

Antes de contestar duda un poco -Salir a bailar para mi era algo aterrador. Y estos últimos años no lo vi tan importante. Podía esperar- rueda el hombro en un gesto inconsciente, como si le diese igual el tiempo perdido mientras su mente vaga sobre las expectativas de los últimos años. Tuvo esperanzas, pero sus deseos no se cumplieron.

-¿Esperar a que?- pregunta con curiosidad la agente Carter.

-A la pareja adecuada- zanja Steve. No se siente cómodo hablando de esto.

Pero Carter sonríe con simpatía y complicidad.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Steve abrió los ojos, aun deslumbrado por la potencia de los rayos vita. Jadeaba, agotado. Parecía haber corrido la maratón y sin duda por las agujetas que notaba en cada célula de su cuerpo bien podía haberlo hecho.

Le ayudaron a bajar de la cápsula, aun temblando ligeramente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Dios, el aire estaba cargado de olores densos y había mucha gente murmullando, creando bastante barullo a su alrededor, pero reconoció los olores y la voz a su lado del Dr. Erskine y del Sr. Stark.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y apenas fue consciente de donde fueron a pararse sus pies, Enfrente suyo hay un suave olor a gardenias y lluvia que reconoce con facilidad antes siquiera de verla. Su olor empieza a cambiar a algo más empalagoso. Está nerviosa, ansiosa. ¿Dispuesta?

-¿Como se siente?- Le pregunta la agente Carter. Hasta su tono de voz ha cambiado.

Y teniendo en cuenta que debe mirar para abajo, se da cuenta.

-Mas alto...- Ahora si, la mira a los ojos con confusión, y no solo hay admiración en ellos. En su mirada hay desconcierto, curiosidad y anhelo. ¿Por él? Las fosas nasales hinchadas, aspirando profundamente su esencia, los gruesos labios, más rojos de lo que nunca los ha visto están semiabiertos, provocadores. Y sus pupilas dilatadas, dejando claro que le gusta lo que tiene delante.

Él.

-Si, está más alto- Le dice mientras su mano vaga inconsciente hacia su torso y finalmente le encasta una camiseta en sus abdominales (espera, esos abdominales son suyos?) y parece que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, torpe de repente. De fondo, la gente sigue murmurando

Aun estaba desorientado por toda la información que sus sentidos estaban recibiendo cuando hubo una explosión. Luego dos tiros.

Steve se da cuenta que el Dr. Erskine está herido en el suelo. Todo el mundo estalla en caos.

Dos disparos más, pero no hace caso. Entre sus brazos, el Dr. Erskine exhala su último aliento mirándolo a los ojos con un recordatorio para Steve. _Prometeme que pase lo que pase mañana seguirás siendo quien eres. No un soldado perfecto, sino un buen hombre._

El único hombre que había confiado en el pequeño y desgarbado omega con más corazón que cerebro.

Steve sintió un dolor punzante por la injusticia. Pero era algo a lo que aun podía acabar correctamente.

Salió disparado tras el espía.

Pero cuando salió a la calle lo que vio fue a la agente Carter parada como una estatua de mármol, apuntando hacia el coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, sin sobra de duda. Esta era una mujer valiente e impetuosa, pero de mente analista y templada.

¡Y a punto de ser arrollada!

Steve saltó hacia ella apartándola del camino.

-¡Le tenia!- le grita Carter, indignada. Había mucha ira en esa mirada, en esos labios rojos y gruesos, apretados.

-Perdone!- le gritó Steve aunque ya estaba impulsando su cuerpo detrás del taxi en el que pretendía huir el asesino del Dr. Erskine.

Y mientras corre siente su cuerpo. Su nuevo cuerpo, al que ahora es capaz de exigirle y exigirle sin que parezca que tenga límites. Tanta potencia que cuesta de controlar, como un potrillo probando por primera vez un galope tendido.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

Steve se da cuenta de todos los logros de su cuerpo ahora que el cadáver del espía yace a sus pies y el vial con la fórmula está desparramada en el muelle. Ha podido saltar una valla de 2 metros sin perder el ritmo de la carrera. Ha podido rastrear el olor de la sangre del hombre. Ha podido adelantar un maldito submarino en miniatura, aguantando más de 2 minutos la respiración.

El nuevo cuerpo de Steve es control. Es coordinación. Su cuerpo hace lo que le pide, sin dolores, ni temblores, ni carencias. Es un cuerpo perfecto que se doblega perfectamente a su mente. El Dr. Erskine le había dicho que metabolizaría 4 veces más rápido que un ser humano. Era probable que ni siquiera tuviese un celo.

Una maravilla de la ingeniería biológica.

Pero Steve está seguro que otra cosa también ha cambiado, algo que no va a comprobar en público.

El Coronel Phillips se va a Londres con la agente Carter y el Sr. Stark con la misión de destruir a Hydra. El mismísimo presidente le ha dado la orden. El Coronel lo excluye, frustrado con la imposibilidad de conseguir más supersoldados, tal y como él pidió. Tampoco lo cree capaz de marcar la diferencia en el frente, y tal vez tenga razón, pero Steve quiere ayudar. La muerte del Dr. Erskine no puede ser en balde.

Se siente marginado e inútil, al menos hasta que el senador Brandon (un alfa que es todo sonrisas y promesas) parece que ve el potencial en él y le asciende a Capitán. Tomará este voto de confianza. Lo hará lo mejor que pueda y no defraudará al senador, no importa la misión que le dé.

Finalmente el día acaba y llega a su habitación. Mañana a primera hora tiene que estar en Nueva York, pero ahora tiene tiempo para él mismo. Para asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido. Todo en lo que se ha convertido su cuerpo.

Así que deja la infusión de manzanilla en la mesita de noche, cierra bien la puerta y se prepara para una ducha.

Delante del espejo puede ver que su torso es ancho, con grandes y firmes pectorales y sin un solo pelo. Los pezones parecen del mismo tamaño, así que en comparación con los pectorales son más pequeños. Los músculos se detallan perfectamente con cada movimiento que hace. Los abdominales se encuentran impecablemente definidos, como los boxeadores de los carteles de temporada, y los músculos oblicuos de la cintura marcan el camino hacia el sur. Su cuerpo es un perfecto triángulo masculino.

Se saca los pantalones y los calzoncillos sin muchos remilgos, impaciente por lo que puede encontrar.

Y tenía razón al pensar en que su cuerpo había cambiado en profundidad.

El clítoris, que como en todos los omega macho es prácticamente igual que un pene y que también se pone erecto cuando se excita, ahora es un pene más grueso y largo. Obscenamente largo. Y con un engrosamiento extraño en la base.

Los labios inferiores, que de frente tienen todo el aspecto de escroto pero abiertos y húmedos en la parte posterior, ahora están totalmente fusionados en una bolsa escrotal redonda y grande. La abertura posterior ha desaparecido y nota... un testículo a cada lado. Buen dios, ¿los ovarios le han caído para formar los testículos? ¿Son testículos de verdad? ¿Esos ovarios bajos siguen formando óvulos o ahora generan espermatozoides? Y su...

Steve traga fuerte. Ahora si que le tiemblan las manos. Se humedece las manos con agua y pasa los dedos con cuidado por la entrada de la vagina. La vagina y el colon comparten un orificio de entrada, el esfinter. Allí hay una delgada y flexible pared de músculo que separa el útero del intestino para aislarlo de posibles infecciones, el tabique rectovaginal, y que durante la excitación sexual se pega al intestino, facilitando la penetración en el camino correcto.

Pero ya no es capaz de encontrar su...

Su vagina.

Está bastante seguro que ya no es un omega. De hecho está totalmente seguro que ha sufrido un cambio de subgénero y ahora es un hombre macho. Un alfa.

Pero al menos ahora entiende por qué la agente Carter lo miraba como si fuese una caja de bombones.

Se quita todas y cada una de las tiritas antiolor que aun se adhieren valientemente a su piel y las tira a la basura. Huele las axilas donde aun no hay ni un solo pelo. Su fragancia característicamente dulce de omega ha desaparecido para tomar un toque predominante de vainilla seca y amaderada. El caramelo ha bajado de intensidad para convertirse en apenas un rastro suavemente tostado. Aprieta la glándula de feromonas y una crema densa y muy empalagosa sale de ella. Huele a estrés, a miedo y ansiedad. Steve arruga la nariz y rápidamente se limpia las manos en la pica. Vuelve a apretar y en nada deja de secretar. Las glándulas de feromonas parecen congestionadas con los restos que secretó siendo omega.

Se mete bajo la ducha y procede a la limpieza de todas sus glándulas, abusando del jabón y de la manopla. Cuando se está limpiando el glande nota la hiper-sensibilidad que posee, así que se acaricia con curiosidad. En poco rato se pregunta como el tamaño que ha conseguido puede ser siquiera posible. O legal, ya puestos a pensar.

También es cierto que jamás ha podido comparar con otro miembro erecto a excepción de Bucky, pero él había resultado ser otro omega, así que las comparaciones tampoco eran fiables.

Sigue bombeando arriba y abajo con la mano, acariciando la punta del glande con los dedos de la otra mano, dejando que la electricidad y el placer se acumulen detrás de las lumbares. Empieza a jadear duro, las piernas se le ponen rígidas y arruga los dedos de los pies, como si buscase afianzar su tracción en el suelo. Mientras sigue explorando las sensaciones que vienen, piensa en los rojos y gruesos labios de la agente Carter, con sus dientes blancos y perfectos y los ojos grandes y cálidos llenos de deseo y anhelo. Esa boca podía lucir tan bien alrededor de su pene mientras la lengua astuta, rosada y húmeda seguro que haría cosas increíbles a su glande, acariciándole los testículos con esas manos suaves...

Y sólo de imaginarlo Steve ya se está perdiendo en el orgasmo, que viene en oleadas y es duro y explosivo. Nota una sensación de carencia en la base de la polla, que ahora está inflada (el jodido nudo de los alfa, ahora lo entendía) y pone la palma de la mano haciendo presión alrededor. Inmediatamente hay alivio mientras aprieta la mandíbula y chasquea los dientes al aire, percatándose a la vez del extraño vacío que siente.

Se da cuenta que sus brazos están hechos para sostener y apretar un cuerpo delante suyo. Debajo suyo. Alrededor suyo.

Pero su hilo de pensamiento se pierde cuando ve la cantidad de esperma que hay en la pared y el plato de ducha. Es decir... es una cantidad imposible.

¡¿Todo eso es suyo?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo me ha costado mucho de escribir porque no es lo mío... pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. El capítulo siguiente está prácticamente escrito también así que en una semana debería postearlo.  
> Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo! Me han ayudado mucho a centrarme ^^


	5. Peggy

Italia, noviembre del 43, a 8 km del frente.  


Las oscuras nubes no habían abandonado el cielo pero al menos daban un misericordioso descanso a la lluvia que llevaba toda la semana cayendo sin piedad, encharcando los caminos de tierra del campamento. El barro formaba un lodazal denso donde cualquiera podía perder el calzado si no vigilaba. No había plantas en los márgenes. Las botas de más de 200 hombres habían eliminado casi todo rastro de vida vegetal en el improvisado cuartel.  


-¡Bonitas botas, campanilla!- Gritó uno de los soldados apiñados, mirando su actuación mientras todos a su alrededor rompían a reír. Si, al menos el tipo tuvo gracia, no como el imbécil que le acabó enseñando el culo peludo. El momento de retirarse llegó cuando le empezaron a llover verduras y cosas que Steve prefería no investigar.  


No les guardaba ningún rencor...  


El ambiente en el campamento era abrumador, cargado de miedo, ira y tristeza. Ni el olor de las letrinas lograba ocultarlo.  


Por suerte a las chicas no les importaba repetir su número 30 veces si era necesario, ofreciendo espectáculo y una sonrisa fácil, y enseñando mucha carne. Justo lo que necesitaba la soldadesca, no un tipo en mallas con un guion de chichinabo destinado a enardecer a necios y distraer niños, sino entretenimiento para sacarlos de los oscuros pensamientos en los que la mayoría se veían inmersos.  


Y con los cambios recientes que se habían hecho en la configuración de las bailarinas, no dudaba que algunas de ellas también les consolarían esta noche.   


Sentado, aburrido y desengañado, dejaba que sus dedos plasmasen la frustración en un dibujo. Libreta, lápiz y goma de borrar eran sus eternos compañeros contra la soledad que sentía en el fondo. Las chicas… eran divertidas, frívolas y de moral relajada. Ya se habían cansado de intentar acosar a Steve y no obtener más que una forzada sonrisa y algunas malas excusas. Se maravilló de lo poco que tenía en común con ellas.

 

La lluvia volvió a dejarse caer, haciendo que todos buscasen refugio bajo las lonas de las tiendas y las casetas prefabricadas. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la olió antes incluso de oírla aparecer. Gardenias acabadas de regar. Parecía adecuada su presencia mientras llovía.  


-¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Steve sorprendido. La agente Carter le sonrió, casi tímida, sus pupilas se ensancharon levemente al mirarlo a los ojos y luego los apartó, parpadeando. Sus ojos seguían siendo bellos y cálidos, y la máscara de pestañas no hacía más que acentuar su belleza natural.  


-Oficialmente no estoy aquí- Su voz intentaba ocultar el cansancio y el fracaso con un tono ligero y casual, pero a Steve no lo engañaba. -Una gran actuación- Le felicitó. No había burla en su tono.

Carter era contradictoria. Seguía interesada en él, lo olía. Notaba, que ella era atraída como una polilla a la llama. Cada vez que la agente Carter lo miraba su olor cambiaba sutilmente y las pupilas se dilataban de forma casi imperceptible. Apretaba los labios carnosos unos breves segundos, como intentando no sonreirle, y Steve quedaba fascinado con la resistencia de su pintalabios. La forma de su boca. La sinceridad de su mirada.  


Dispuesta.   


Y aun y así absolutamente comprometida con su deber.

 

-Me ha tocado improvisar un poco- Steve desvía la mirada nervioso y suspira, mirando alrededor mientras ella se acomoda a su espalda, quitándose el abrigo -El público al que estoy acostumbrado tiene 12 años...-No oculta su frustración, no ante ella. Estaba agotado anímicamente pese a que jamás había estado tan cerca de las líneas enemigas.  


Tan cerca de su sueño.  


-La nueva esperanza americana se le llama, ¿verdad?- Oh, dios misericordioso... ¿Carter había visto sus películas promocionales? Notaba el pinchazo de la vergüenza recordando cómo se había sentido orgulloso de las películas estúpidas que había protagonizado en una guerra de ficción que nada tenía que ver con el campamento en el que se encontraba. La miseria que se respiraba.  


Pero el Coronel Phillips casi lo había echado a patadas del exitoso y a la par fracasado experimento. No lo quería en el frente. Él no era lo que necesitaba América para ganar la guerra. Sintió la necesidad de justificarse; al fin y al cabo, esta unidad probablemente estaba disparando con las balas que Steve les había conseguido con la promoción de venta de bonos.   


-Ahora habla como el senador Brandt- Un comentario casi casual por parte de la agente Carter, pero no había nada de casual en ella ni en sus palabras. Fue a morder, y dolió en su orgullo. Steve estaba irritado. No le habían dado muchas opciones, que digamos. -Gracias a él tengo esto, Phillips me habría tenido encerrado...- Era amargo como había acabado todo. Era el Capitán América, capaz de levantar una Harley con tres chicas sentadas encima, y seguía sin ser suficiente para que lo dejasen ir al frente.  


-¿Esas son sus dos únicas opciones? ¿Rata de laboratorio o mono de feria? Usted vale para algo más- Maldita sea que era perseverante como un perro de caza, con esos ojos grandes y sinceros. Con esa habilidad con las palabras que te dejaba desnudo delante de ti mismo, para que seas tu juez y verdugo.  


Y darte la oportunidad de sacar a relucir tu mejor versión.   


Pero lo maravilloso de Peggy Carter es que realmente creía en lo que decía. Bajo toda esa fachada de dureza y control, e incluso de afecto y deseo, ella de verdad pensaba que él era capaz de marcar la diferencia en el frente.   


-Durante años mi sueño fue cruzar el océano y estar en primera fila, luchando por mi país. He conseguido todo lo que quería… y llevo mallas...- Niega con la cabeza sonriendo sin humor, incrédulo de lo patético que sonaba. Probablemente estaría ridículo a los ojos de la Agente Carter, pero ella no miraba su uniforme. No miraba al Capitán América. Carter aun veía a Steve, el chaval de Brooklin que se lanzó imprudentemente sobre una granada. Se dio cuenta de que realmente le importaba su opinión. Valoraba su criterio.

 

La admiraba.  


A lo lejos sonaron varias bocinas de coches que rápidamente llegaron al campamento con heridos. Olía a sangre, pus y miedo. Había dolor en las voces. El equipo médico ya estaba allí para ayudarlos.  


-Parece que vengan del infierno- Pobres diablos, piensa Steve. Brevemente se pregunta cuántos de ellos sobrevivirán, sin que pueda hacer nada por ellos. El campamento está muy cerca de las líneas enemigas. Aquí ha habido muchas pérdidas humanas, estratégicas y económicas.

 

-Estos con más razón que nadie. Schmidt decidió enviar un batallón a Azzano. 200 hombres se enfrentaron a él- Suspira con pena -Volvieron menos de 50. Usted actuó ante lo que queda del 107. El resto murió o fue capturado-dice la agente Carter mirando cómo se llevan a los heridos a la enfermería.

 

Y nota como la piel se le eriza desde la espalda hasta los brazos, y su estómago se convierte en una piedra.

 

 _El 107, Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Mañana zarpamos rumbo a Inglaterra_ .

 

No puede olvidar ese número. Es el mismo que número de unidad en el que servía su difunto padre, aquel del que prácticamente no recuerda nada.   


-¿El 107?- pregunta con incredulidad Steve, levantándose rápidamente para ir a la tienda de mando. La agente Carter lo siguió sin entender nada, sorprendida y avanzando sin remilgos por el suelo embarrado.  


-¡Coronel Phillips!- Steve estaba entrando sin ningún tipo de miramiento. El Coronel Phillips le mira sin sorpresa alguna, levantando una de sus peludas cejas. -Vaya, ¡pero si es el hombre estrellado que tiene un plan! ¿Cuál es su plan para hoy?- le dijo con sorna el Coronel. No había siquiera humor en su tono. Estaba agotado, frustrado.

 

Desesperado.

 

-Quiero la lista de bajas de Azzano- exigió Steve, sin recordar cómo le gustaba al Coronel la cadena de mando. -Solo quiero saber un nombre, Sargento James Barnes, del 107. Dígame si está vivo...- El corazón le bombeaba duro, rápido, la boca seca. Incapaz de pensar, solo de tener esperanza y temor al mismo tiempo.  


-Hoy he tenido que firmar tantas cartas de condolencias que he perdido la cuenta, pero ese nombre me suena, lo siento...- La cara del Coronel Phillips se suavizó, cosa que el propio Steve creía imposible. Pero solo remarcaba la veracidad a sus palabras.

 

Y siente de qué manera el hielo se agarra a sus entrañas, como si se le desparramasen los intestinos en el suelo, imaginándose la señora Barnes recibiendo la carta y rompiendo a llorar rodeada de sus hijas.

 

_No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que vuelva…_

 

¿Él había estado de teatrillo mientras Buck estaba siendo asesinado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser...? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera justo en cualquiera de los planes de Dios?  


Pero no. Bucky es un superviviente, como un mapache gracioso y encantador hasta que te muerde en el culo. Así que no es un buen candidato para estar muerto, pero estarlo puede ser sólo cuestión de tiempo.  


-¿Qué pasa con el resto? ¿Está planeando su rescate?- Porque si el Coronel Phillips va a lanzar una misión de rescate, Steve piensa ir aunque tenga que esconderse en los bajos de un coche.  


—Si, ¡se le llama ganar la guerra!- dice con ironía.  


Steve no... 

 

No entiende.  


-Si sabe dónde están por qué no envía...- Pero no le da tiempo de acabar de hablar, el Coronel Phillips lo interrumpe de malas maneras -Están a 50 km del frente, en uno de los territorios más fortificados de Europa. Perderíamos a más hombres de los que salvaríamos, pero no espero que una corista como usted lo entienda- dice con ira y desprecio, gruñendo por lo bajo. El Coronel se está sintiendo desafiado. Como alfa no va a permitir que un capitán de mentira vestido con mallas cuestione su liderazgo o decisiones. En el campamento todos los alfa usan supresores y tiritas antiolor, pero Steve nota claramente que está usando un tono de voz diferente, uno que no admite discusión alguna. Uno que establece dominancia.  


-Lo entiendo perfectamente- el tono innecesariamente autoritario e impertinente no hace que Steve se amilane, sino todo lo contrario. Él cree en los milagros. Su cuerpo mismo es un ejemplo viviente, así que va a apostar a que Bucky está vivo y es ahí donde toma la decisión. 

 

Va a ir a rescatarlo.  


-Pues váyase a entenderlo a otra parte, y por lo que he leído tiene que estar actuando en media hora- y el Coronel deja de prestarle atención deliberadamente dándole la espalda, humillándolo. No lo considera digno de su atención.

 

Steve sabe por qué su presencia lo irrita. Le recuerda la cantidad de recursos y tiempo desperdiciados para la obtención de un único supersoldado. Las esperanzas de ganar la guerra de forma rápida y efectiva se han desmoronado. Ahora se tiene que ganar batalla por batalla,  a la antigua usanza. Con incontables bajas civiles y militares.  


Pero él sabe mejor. Está acostumbrado a ser subestimado, así que mira fijamente el mapa táctico de Phillips y memoriza todo lo relacionado con la localización de la fábrica donde se encuentra lo que queda de la unidad de infantería 107.

 

Donde se encuentra su mejor amigo.

 

Si Dios le permitió tener un cuerpo como el que tiene, seguro que no era solo para estar noqueando a una mala copia de Hitler.

 

Avanza por el campamento con la agente Carter enganchada a los talones -¿Qué pretende? ¿Ir a Austria andando? -Pregunta ella con incredulidad. Le ha seguido hasta el jeep que está a punto de “tomar prestado” sin importarle demasiado los pies mojados o la máscara de ojos corrida. Le conoce lo suficiente como para saber lo que significa esa mirada llena de determinación.  


-Si hace falta, si- contesta gruñón, dejando en vehículo todo lo que ha creído que puede necesitar. Conoce la ruta pero carece de recursos.

 

Eso no lo va a detener.  


-Ya ha oído al Coronel, su amigo puede haber muerto- y… Dios, eso duele. Siente un punzón atravesando el corazón y cerrando la garganta. Porque puede ser verdad.  


-¡Eso usted no lo sabe!- Grita Steve, notando el aguijón de las lágrimas luchando por salir. Pero aparta rápidamente el dolor de la pérdida porque no puede ser, simplemente no lo va a ceptar.

 

No.

 

-Aun así está ideando una estrategia, si detecta...- pero no le permite acabar la frase a Carter -Para entonces quizás sea demasiado tarde- La pena está siendo engullida por la ira, enroscándose en el estómago, en los intestinos. También está desesperado. Tiene miedo y se alegra de llevar puestas las tiritas antiolor para no demostrar su debilidad ante ella. Pero tiene que hacer algo, y no es quedarse en el campamento a esperar que acabe la guerra y rezar para que por un milagro su amigo esté vivo y sano.  


-¡Steve!- La vibración en la voz de Carter logra paralizarlo. Hay desesperación y urgencia. Hay autoridad y valor.  


Y jamás le ha llamado por su nombre.

 

El cabello, normalmente peinado de forma impecable, se le empiezan a apelmazar de la lluvia, pero los labios, carnosos y gruesos, continúan impecablemente teñidos con el rojo que asocia con la boca de Peggy Carter. Un color que la acompaña hasta la hora más oscura. La sombra de ojos está empezando a desaparecer pero eso sólo hace que su dura y preocupada mirada centellee más que un espejo.  


Carter no quiere perderlo inútilmente.  


Y Steve lo aprovecha.  


-Antes usted ha dicho que yo valía para algo más. ¿Lo decía en serio?- Y Carter ve que en los ojos azules ojos de Steve una súplica. Una petición en la que subyacen otras muchas preguntas no pronunciadas, con tantísimas implicaciones...

“¿Me pedirás que deje de ser quien soy?”

“¿Renunciarás a lo que crees por miedo a perderme?”

“¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu deber para permitirme ir?”  


-Completamente- Responde Carter sin parpadear ni un segundo, manteniendo la mirada a Steve, mortalmente seria y sincera.

Y Steve se maravilla, preguntándose qué ha hecho para que una leona como ella tenga interés en él.  


-Entonces déjeme que me vaya- suplica. Steve también mantiene la mirada sin apartarla. Jamás han tenido contacto visual tan duradero, tan directo. Carecía de la confianza y tampoco quería que la agente Carter se sintiera desafiada o incómoda. Pero los ojos del color avellana de Peggy son bellos, tan grandes y expresivos... hasta que frunce el ceño y sus ojos vuelven a centellear, llenos de confianza y complicidad.  


-Puedo hacer más que eso- y casi se asoma una sonrisa en esos rojísimos labios.  


 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

La agente Carter fue quien condujo hasta el pueblo más cercano al campamento y desde allí contactó con el Sr. Stark dándole una lista de trastos a conseguir, elaboró una ruta de vuelo y les consiguió los permisos en la pista de aterrizaje militar más cercana.  


Carter era la mujer más impresionante que había conocido Steve.  


Aunque no hablaron mucho por el camino, Steve notaba que de tanto en tanto ella le miraba con interés mal disimulado.   


Y cuando la ayudó a subir al avión, bueno... tuvo una buena apreciación de las curvas de la agente Carter. Sobre todo un primer plano de su trasero en forma de melocotón.  


Steve miró hacia el suelo, con las orejas ardiendo, sin saber de dónde había aparecido ese símil. Pero cuando la agente Carter se dio cuenta simplemente rodó los ojos y le instó a apresurarse, sin un solo comentario sobre su desliz.  


Pero sonreía.  


Steve enderezó la postura, parpadeando y mirándola casualmente, algo menos avergonzado. Le gustaba ser el foco de atención de esa tierna pero firme mirada, notando mariposas en el estómago y un profundo afecto, admiración y respeto.  


El intenso olor de alfa del Sr. Stark, entre bayas de enebro y pinaza, desapareció engullido por el olor del aceite y combustible quemado del motor del avión que rápidamente lo inundó todo, adhiriéndose a las fosas nasales y tapando casi cualquier otro aroma. Steve deseó poder enterrar la nariz en el cuello de la agente Carter, aspirar profundamente y cubrirse de su olor a seguridad y confianza, porque ahora mismo a él no le quedaba tanta.

 

Pero su determinación no flaqueaba.  


-El campamento de Hydra esta encajado en Krauss, entre estas dos cordilleras. Será una especie de fábrica- repasó por cuarta vez la agente Carter, entregándole todo el material que había conseguido el Sr. Stark.

 

La voz aguda y llena de confianza de Stark no se hizo esperar, pese a que tenían que hablar a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los motores de la avioneta militar -Deberíamos poder soltarle en la puerta- afirmó sonriendo travieso. Parece mentira cómo un hombre hecho y derecho puede tener el semblante de un niño cometiendo una trastada.

 

El frío gusano del miedo y la anticipación se arrastraba por sus intestinos. Nunca se había tirado en paracaídas y no le hacía especial ilusión. Pero estaba más cerca de la fábrica de lo que hubiese podido soñar, y en un tiempo récord -¡Acérqueme tanto como pueda!- gritó para hacerse oír. Y le sonrió a Carter con una confianza que no tenía -Cuando aterrice les caerá una buena- se pavoneó.

 

Hay una primera vez para todo, hasta para fanfarronear…

 

Carter, cogida a un asa de seguridad del avión lo miró, alzando una ceja, escéptica -¿A usted no?- Y bueno, era un buen punto, claro -A donde voy, si alguien me grita, le disparo- replicó Steve, algo menos chulo…

 

La cara de la agente Carter dejaba claro que prefería el sentido común a un exceso de confianza -Y ellos responderán a sus disparos- sentenció con aplomo.

 

-Espero que esto sirva de algo- dijo, haciendo sonar el escudo de metal que llevaba arrastrando meses por los Estados Unidos de América. Había tenido diversos usos, como bandeja, portapapeles, sujetapuertas… Por fin iba a servir para lo que fue creado, piensa con un poco de orgullo.  


Mientras el Sr. Stark continuaba pendiente de la conducción del avión se incorpora a la conversa con la gracia casual de la experiencia. Atusándose el bigote se incorporó todo lo que le permitían los mandos del avión hacia donde se sentaba Carter.

-¿Agente carter? Si le parece bien he pensado que podríamos hacer una parada en Lucerna para hacer una fondue nocturna- preguntó sonriendo ferozmente y volviendo su concentración otra vez a los mandos del avión. Ni un solo momento había posado sus ojos en Steve, como si ni siquiera estuviese en el avión.

 

Steve mira a Sark, y luego a Carter. Algo se le ha escapado y vuelve a mirar a Stark, pero él no hace ademán en añadir nada más. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Carter nota una punzada en el corazón y una piedra en el estómago. ¿Había leído mal las señales?

 

La agente Carter por su parte tiene el rostro atento. Parece que la cara de Steve delata su confusión y Carter interpreta que es debido a la falta de confianza de sus dotes como piloto y el desinterés que mostraba por el peligroso territorio que estaba sobrevolando fuese una inconsciencia -Stark es el mejor piloto civil que conozco. Está tan loco que está dispuesto a sobrevolar este espacio aéreo- añade con aplomo.

 

Y la boca de Steve habla sin su permiso -¿Ustedes dos van a... fondue?- La ceja de Carter se alza, como si fuese idiota. Stark ni siquiera lo mira.  


Oh

 

Ooooh

 

Había olvidado que el Coronel Phillips, la agente Carter y el Sr. Stark se han pasado meses viajando de un lado para otro. Era normal que hubiesen desarrollado algún tipo de relación. Al fin y al cabo ella está en la flor de la vida, pero con su trabajo va a tener pocas oportunidades de mantener ningún tipo de relación estable.

 

Y Stark... bueno, es Stark. En la feria futurista que hubo en Brooklin se besaba con cualquier corista sin ningún pudor ni decoro. Es un casanovas acostumbrado a tratar con el género femenino. Aunque su perfume como alfa no es muy potente, tiene esa extraña combinación de encanto, educación y picardía que al parecer lo hace irresistible. Steve no lo llamaría atractivo pese a que se esmera en mantener una buena apariencia.

 

Aun y así...

 

Fondue. Van a fondue, signifique lo que signifique eso. Por el tono meloso en la voz de Stark y la luz chispeante en sus ojos definitivamente tiene que ver con sexo, o casi.

 

La agente Carter tiene un pretendiente, uno al que ella no rechaza. Uno que lo hace sentirse como un imbécil creyendo que realmente había tenido posibilidades con ella. Es un jarro de agua fría en el corazón de Steve porque realmente le gustaba la afilada mente y sus redondeadas curvas.

 

Para qué engañarse, le sigue gustando.

 

No va a hacerse esperanzas y ahora que lo sabe no piensa inmiscuirse; su madre lo educó como es debido.

 

No, como siempre estará solo una vez mas, esperando la persona adecuada. Traga con dificultad mientras intenta reaccionar indiferentemente, no quiere mostrarse débil ante ellos.

 

El único débil es su corazón, que ya debería haber aprendido la lección.

 

Carter sigue hablando, insensible y autoritaria -Este es su transpondedor. Actívelo cuando esté listo y la señal nos guiará hasta usted- Steve mira el trasto no más grande que su mano con serias dudas. -¿Este chisme funciona?- pregunta agradeciendo el cambio de tema a algo más urgente e inmediato.

 

Stark contesta sonriendo como siempre -Ese chisme ha pasado mas pruebas que usted- se mofa. Y justo entonces empiezan a explotar bombas o misiles alrededor del avión. La cara de todos cambia y pasa a un estado de alerta y gravedad. Se ha acabado el paseo y ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

 

No da la oportunidad de tomar un riesgo innecesario. Les ordena dar la vuelta y abandona el avión, soltando antes un comentario con humor.

 

Si le tienen que recordar que sea como un hombre entero y consecuente, piensa mientras cae hacia tierra de nadie, sólo iluminado por el estallido de las bombas a su alrededor. Abre el paracaídas y reza para no ser como una estrella de Navidad en el cielo, porque es como se siente. Vulnerable.

 

Frágil de cuerpo y corazón.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he acabado este tramo!  
> El capítulo siguiente es uno de mis favoritos y tendrá avisos especiales.  
> Y ya no prometo que lo postearé en breve, porque ya sabéis que la vida es complicada. Aun y así, el capítulo está casi del todo escrito.  
> Espero que no se os haga pesado como a mi T_T


	6. No sin ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: además de sexo explícito (como siempre) hay una alerta por dudoso consentimiento. Prefiero pecar de prudente.  
> Espero que lo disfruteis!

La noche es oscura como boca de lobo cuando consiguen salir. El humo que se alza desde la fábrica de armas de Hydra encapota el cielo provocando que se refleje el incendio, tiñéndolo de naranja oscuro. No se ven ni la luna ni las estrellas, y la luz que proviene del fuego a sus espaldas no hace más que potenciar la oscuridad del viejo bosque que rodea la zona.

Steve mantiene el brazo en la cintura de Bucky mientras lo ayuda a caminar. Bucky se apoya en él con un brazo sobre sus hombros y a cada paso su cojera empeora. Aun y así no se queja ni una sola vez y avanza con la mirada al frente como buenamente puede. Su cara es pura determinación, piensa Steve mientras observa cómo se le enganchan los cabellos oscuros a la frente por el sudor.

-¡No sin ti!- Aún resuenan las palabras en la mente del rubio. Él estaba preparado para morir en la explosión habiendo salvado a la unidad 107 de infantería y a su mejor amigo de la tortura, la esclavitud y la muerte.

Aun se le erizan los pelos de la nuca cuando recuerda el hedor de cuerpos putrefactos que proviene de un campo lejano al oeste de la fábrica. Probablemente no han sido enterrados a la profundidad suficiente, y Steve cree que si hay un olor que no va a volver a olvidar en la vida es ese. Tampoco le dice nada a Bucky, su nariz no lo puede oler y no va a ser él quien señale cual iba a ser su... su destino.

Dios, iba a morir. Si hubiese hecho caso del Coronel Phillips, Bucky hubiera estado entre esa pila de cadáveres y probablemente Steve jamás se habría enterado. Su estómago se contrae y casi siente las arcadas con sólo el recuerdo.

Sacude la cabeza intentando espantar esos terribles pensamientos. Se centra en el peso cálido y familiar que mantiene a su derecha y lo agarra con un poco más de fuerza.

Afortunadamente su nariz es ahora un prodigio. Después de liberar a todos los soldados que encontró y con pocas pistas sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo, empezó a husmear por todos los pasillos que encontraba. Fue pura casualidad que viese al científico salir de un despacho y al ponerse a perseguirlo, dar por fin con el sutil perfume de Bucky. Con el supresor subcutáneo su olor había descendido radicalmente, siendo suave hasta para un beta.

Cuando se lo encontró atado a una sólida mesa con correas y rodeado de artilugios médicos que tenían más aspecto de batidora, Bucky ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerlo al principio, prácticamente inconsciente y recitando como un mantra su nombre y número de placa.

Después estuvo el breve enfrentamiento con Schmidt, que hizo que la adrenalina se disparara. Y ahí.

Ahí es donde Bucky le salva la vida.

-¡No sin ti!- recuerda Steve. Los grises ojos de Buck centelleando, clavados en él. Las manos agarrando la barandilla que lo separa de la caída tan fuerte que le tiemblan los brazos. Y supo, Steve supo que no se iba a marchar del edificio sin él, maldito cabezota. Buck estaba dándole la oportunidad de escapar arriesgando su vida.

Porque si para Steve era tan importante salvar a Buck, más le valía que sacase su triste culo de allí él mismo.

Sintió el punzón de la impotencia. Era inviable para un ser humano saltar esa distancia y la única viga que podía usar para cruzar acababa de caer a las llamas que lo devoraban todo en la planta inferior. ¿Por qué desperdiciaba Bucky la oportunidad que le había conseguido para poder huir? Steve ya le había dado un uso útil al cuerpo que le habían regalado, ¡por el amor de dios que su amigo era codicioso!

-¡No sin ti!- Y su mirada era tan desesperada, tan herida, tan dura, que Steve lo tenía que intentar, o iban a morir los dos.

Dejó escapar un jadeo mientras el estómago se le convertía en piedra y se le empapaba la espalda de un sudor frío. Caer al infierno rugiente en el que se habían convertido las entrañas de la fábrica era la muerte. Bueno, simplemente caer desde esa altura ya era la muerte. El fuego era un efecto dramático tan bueno como cualquier otro que sólo le añadía unos gramos más de dramatismo.

Desesperado, miró cuanta carrerilla podía tomar.

Cuatro. Míseros. Pasos.

Y el maldito no se movía de la pasarela, esperándolo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de las llamas. Sin apartar la vista ni un segundo y muerto de miedo.

Steve podría jurar que tenía lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

Y su último pensamiento fue que cuando cayese, al menos Buck abandonaría toda esperanza y dejaría el lugar antes de ser devorado por la explosión.

Había sido puro valor que Bucky se hubiese quedado con él aun cuando estaba aterrorizado y tenía una salida. Pero están juntos hasta el final de la línea, ¿no? Y aunque es una promesa que entraña una lealtad incondicional y una amistad generosa como la suya, una cosa es decirlo y otra es vivirlo in situ; ver como se queda a riesgo de su propia vida para darle a Steve una oportunidad.

La oportunidad de no rendirse.

Porque Steve ya se había rendido.

¿Cuánta gente se hubiese quedado ahí para él pese a no tener ninguna oportunidad de escapatoria? Solo Bucky, y esa certeza es abrumadora.

Solo Bucky.

Steve traga duro, la emoción provoca que su garganta se contraiga y necesita toda la entereza que pueda conseguir. El estado físico en el que se encuentra Bucky es lamentable, parece haber sido sometido a algún tipo de interrogatorio o tortura. Huele a sangre y miedo. Él se concentra en dar un paso detrás de otro, resollando. Steve prácticamente lo está arrastrando ahora que la adrenalina los ha abandonado.

Se dirigen al bosque, lejos del imprevisible incendio que ahora queda a sus espaldas. Aun notan explosiones de luces azuladas cada vez que alguna de las extrañas armas es devorada por las llamas. Tienen que encontrar al resto de soldados. Viajar hasta el campamento solos los expone al peligro de ser capturados. Husmea brevemente a su alrededor para encontrar el rastro de la unidad 107 y lo encuentra con dificultad, al sur de su posición.

Mientras se cobijan en el linde del bosque oscuro y viejo Bucky tropieza agotado y gime de dolor, el ritmo es demasiado rápido para su estado. El intenso olor a tierra húmeda y el sotobosque en descomposición le hacen pensar a Steve que no hay peligro inmediato de encontrarse con más nazis, y han puesto suficiente distancia para no ser volatilizados, así que decide prestar atención aquí y ahora.

-Vamos a hacer una parada técnica Buck, valoración de daños- explica escuetamente Steve mientras lo ayuda a sostenerse contra un gran árbol. Las hojas secas bajo sus pies apenas crujen por la humedad y el juego de luz y sombras que se proyectan por las llamas hace que el entorno tenga un tinte anaranjado e irreal.

-Vale, Steve, ¿te duele algo? ¿Sientes ahogos, náuseas o dolor de cabeza?- pregunta Bucky centrando su vista en él mientras empieza a palpar cuello y torso de su salvador con manos expertas aunque débiles. Ni siquiera le da un segundo vistazo al llamativo traje que lleva bajo la destrozada chaqueta de cuero. –Ahora al menos te cabe toda esa integridad tuya en un solo cuerpo…- añade sonriendo cansadamente pero con cariño mientras se maravilla con la construcción de sus músculos y su nueva altura. Los ojos de Buck se desvían a los suyos boquiabierto -Colega, ¡vaya cuerpo te has conseguido!- dice con admiración.

Steve está estupefacto siendo revisado como si aún fuese un niño frágil con demasiada afición a llamarla atención de los matones. Pasa de estar prácticamente sujetándolo por los brazos para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio a meterse en el espacio de Bucky para abrazarlo como un oso, rodeándolo con los brazos estrechamente y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Delicioso muffin de manzanas dulces y canela.

También sudor y sangre, pero al menos el matiz de miedo no es tan intenso como lo era mientras estaba atado en esa horrible mesa.

Bucky está vivo.

-Estoy bien, Buck, no estoy herido- dice Steve mientras se arrebuja en él con ternura y aspira el familiar olor con el que ha crecido toda su infancia. Bucky le rodea el cuello con los brazos y aprieta fuerte, aún un poco tembloroso. Restriega las mejillas contra la sien de Steve rebufando contento. La barba descuidada del moreno le rasca la sensible piel de la cara, y Steve nota como le pasa la lengua por la glándula situada detrás de la oreja en un gesto tan absolutamente Bucky que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Cómo había añorado al narisordo este.

Una sensación de alivio le recorre la espina dorsal y hace que su corazón flote al menos hasta que oye un pequeño jadeo entrecortado.

-¡Ah!- exclama sorprendido Bucky dando un respingo. Al pasar la lengua por la glándula de Steve nota un chisporroteo en su cerebro y empieza a salivar. Buky rompe el abrazo para alzarse y aspirar una profunda bocanada de aire, sorprendido. Steve afloja rápidamente su presa y con cuidado lo observa, sabiendo que está magullado y seguramente le ha hecho daño sin querer.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?- pregunta porque por supuesto lo primero que tendría que haber mirado es el estado de su amigo. Se separa un poco y empieza a palpar con cuidado la cara llena de rascadas y magulladuras, desplazándolas rápidamente a la nuca y hombros al no encontrar queja.

Bucky se recuesta en el árbol aun de pie y flojo, dejándose manosear demasiado aturdido por un instante como para pensar. La lengua le… chispea, por definirlo de alguna manera, y nota una culebrilla cosquillosa en su cuello y espalda que se extiende hacia las extremidades. Baja la vista hasta sus manos, donde ha empezado a frotarse los dedos contra los pulgares, curioso de cómo ha empezado a cambiar su sensibilidad en ellos.

Steve maldice por lo bajo. Desabrochando parte del cuello de la camiseta destrozada de gruesa tela que lleva Bucky ya ha encontrado moretones y un rastro de sangre seca que parece provenir de la nuca.

Y entonces su olfato capta algo.

Absolutamente paralizado, como si cualquier movimiento pudiese asustarlo, alza la vista para encontrarse con los extrañamente brillantes ojos de su mejor amigo.

–Eres…- Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios que han abandonado el color pálido que tenían hasta ahora para volverse más rosados, más vivos –¿Eres un alfa ahora?- No había acabado de hablar que percibe cómo su olor empieza a cambiar a un perfume espeso y embriagador, las pupilas dilatándose y adquiriendo un brillo nuevo.

Steve… Steve se queda maravillado cuando Bucky intenta erguirse un poco más, pasándose lentamente la lengua por los labios y humedeciéndolos haciendo que resalten en brillo y en color, cada vez más rojos y jugosos. Los abre para tomar más aire, y para ello alza la cabeza y la barbilla sutilmente, dejando a la vista la nuez de adán y toda la extensión de su cuello. Steve alcanza a ver el nacimiento de la barba y los tres pequeños lunares que siempre ha tenido en la base de la oreja izquierda.

Y con un pequeño movimiento de barbilla de apenas veinte grados, Bucky le muestra la yugular blanca y desnuda en un gesto tan erótico que inmediatamente Steve empieza a tener un problema de tamaño considerable entre los pantalones.

Sus nuevos pulmones jadean duro, como si hubiese sido golpeado en el estómago, pero eso sólo le lleva a respirar más de las feromonas de Bucky que ahora mismo vuelan exigiendo un macho.

-...Bucky...- Se encuentra incapaz de decir nada más. De su cráneo nace una corriente eléctrica que se expande por su cara, espalda y brazos. Su hipervigilancia aumenta hasta un límite nuevo en Steve y se yergue en toda su envergadura, hombros atrás, alzando la cabeza atento y siendo consciente de cada pequeño ruido o rastro olfativo que pueda poner en peligro a su omega.

O que signifique competencia.

De alguna manera imposible sus sentidos le avisan que a unos 5 km aún hay una batalla. Puede oír gritos, oler sangre, sudor y gasolina. La batalla no se ha acabado todavía. Y su cerebro le proporciona también que hay una alta concentración de testosterona, más de 30 alfas. Un gruñido retumba en su pecho y sale entre sus labios alto y claro. No puede permitir que se acerquen hasta donde se encuentran ellos, piensa notando una ira fría que se enrosca en su pecho y hace que la adrenalina bombee su corazón a mayor ritmo. Él puede hacer esto, sabe sin ni siquiera pensar en que sus manos están arrancando las pocas tiritas antiolor que le quedan de cada glándula secretora, arrancándose los guantes y liberando sus muñecas, sacándose la chaqueta de cuero y desabrochándose de malas maneras el traje de Capitán América, axilas y cuello al descubierto. Sus hormonas se han vuelto locas y las glándulas generan un olor tan intenso y hostil que nadie se atreverá a entrar en su espacio. Las deja volar lejos, ocupar el mayor espacio posible.

Él necesita tiempo.

Sus sentidos también le avisan del rápido galope del corazón de su compañero y su respiración acelerada. Sus manos se encuentran en el tronco del árbol en el que se apoya, frotando nerviosamente la corteza rugosa y fría recubierta de liquen, marcando el tronco inconscientemente. Bucky lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, con el cuello aun expuesto y en su perfume hay un nuevo matiz que llama la atención de Steve de la peor manera. La ansiedad emana de él, un olor amargante como la cerveza, indigno de encontrarse en su deliciosa fragancia de omega.

Nononono, él no puede permitir que tenga miedo. Bucky está a salvo. Tiene que hacerle entender que está a salvo, que jamás consentirá que nadie le haga daño.

Steve invade el espacio personal de Bucky, inmovilizándolo contra el tronco del árbol con su propio cuerpo, torso con torso. Toma las manos inquietas del moreno y se las lleva a la cara, arrastrándolas sobre sus mejillas, sus párpados, besando las palmas y los dedos, haciendo que carden su rubio cabello. Permitiendo que lo marque como suyo.

Él debe hacerlo sentir bien, seguro.

Confiado.

Vuelve a enterrar la nariz en el cuello expuesto, blanco y sedoso de Bucky. Roza con sus gruesos labios la piel suave y nota el cambio de textura cuando llega a la barba, haciéndole cosquillear la delicada piel de los labios. Toda esa yugular exhibiéndose descarada lo tiene embrujado, muerde suave y gana un pequeño gemido y un temblor de piernas. Steve nota los dedos y uñas que agarran y aprietan su melena por breves segundos, antes de continuar extendiendo los dedos en un gesto reflejo y relajante.

A su omega le gusta, ronronea satisfecho el ego de Steve. Al fin y al cabo él es grande y fuerte, y tiene mucho que ofrecerle.

Steve respira profundamente, hincando la nariz por toda la superficie del cuello, lamiendo y besando. La respiración de Buck se agita mientras sus manos siguen vagando por el cuello y espaldas de Steve, el olor a ansiedad desapareciendo casi por completo cuando las manos de Steve son las que empiezan a acariciar firmemente la ardiente piel debajo de la camiseta, sucia y raída. Los dedos del rubio juguetean con el escaso vello que aún le queda en el torso, los pezones erectos cada vez que sus pulgares pasan por ellos con movimientos circulares, firmes y estimulantes.

Hasta que sus palmas tocan la espalda. A Bucky se le escapa un pequeño gimoteo de dolor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Las manos abandonando el cuerpo de Steve.

Eso no lo puede consentir.

-Shhhhhhh, todo está bien, tranquilo- balbucea Steve -Yo te protejo- Ni siquiera presta atención a las tonterías que dice mientras agarra con cuidado el bordillo de la camiseta.

Pero no puede evitar gruñir cuando levanta la jodida camiseta de Bucky y se encuentra con un mapa de cardenales que van des del amarillo residual al morado oscuro. No pide permiso para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba, fuera dela delicada piel de su omega. Él quiere ver el alcance de daño inflingido y grabarlo a fuego en sus retinas para recordarlo la próxima vez que tenga a Schmidt enfrente.

La cara de Bucky se contrae de dolor en el momento en el que alza los brazos para sacar la camiseta. Y cuando lo gira gentilmente tiene un primer plano de los tres cardenales alargados que le marcan la espalda. Son de un rojo oscuro y están bastante inflamados, no deben tener ni dos días. Pasa las yemas de los dedos rozando como plumas por las heridas que encuentran, pero Bucky sisea de dolor por lo bajo igualmente, encogiéndose. Ahora está tan delgado...

 _Reconforta, distrae, protege_ , ordena el cerebro de Steve.

Inmediatamente el rubio lo rodea con sus brazos, esos que han sido creados para abrazar y resguardar. Para sostener. Para calentar. Aprieta la espalda desnuda de Bucky contra su propio pecho mientras restriega con firmeza sus mejillas por el cabello del moreno y le susurra al oído cosas buenas y tranquilizadoras. Su voz es grave, casi un murmullo. Muerde en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer gemir a Bucky alto y claro mientras las manos acarician firmemente el torso y pellizca los pezones con cuidado, causando que su amigo arquee la espalda contra el pecho de Steve y suelte pequeños gimoteos.

Cuando lo libera de su mordisco, Bucky está jadeando y apoya la nuca en el hueco del cuello de Steve, girando el mentón y dándole pleno acceso a su cuello.

Provocando.

Su trasero se restriega sin remilgos contra el prominente bulto que el disfraz de Capitán América no logra disimular. Steve le suministra más de los suaves mordiscos que le ponen la piel de gallina, produciendo cierta sensación aterciopelada cuando lo acaricia, y los pezones aún más duros.

-… Steve...- susurra entre suspiros.

 _Seré digno_. Es el último pensamiento coherente que tiene mientras nota la mano izquierda de Buck acariciándole el muslo, impaciente, dando temblorosos tirones a sus mallas. Steve sonríe feliz, acariciando con la nariz el cuello y la barbilla, mordisqueándole la oreja… y lame la glándula que se oculta detrás.

La explosión de sabor que estalla en su lengua y cerebro no se puede comparar a nada de lo que haya experimentado Steve en el mundo. Lo llena de una excitación y urgencia que tiran de sus entrañas y lo doblegan, lo subyugan. Necesita que Buck se abra para él. Necesita estar piel con piel. Llegar a su núcleo se ha convertido en una necesidad fisiológica vital.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de estar aullando.

Muerde firmemente la base de la nuca de Buck, casi perforando la piel, pero no, no llega a atravesarla, no llega a hacer sangre. Pero lo conseguirá. Su pareja deja escapar un estrangulado grito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se aferra temblorosamente al brazo que lo sujeta por el pecho mientras la mano derecha de Steve vuela a la bragueta del pantalón militar, desabrochándolo de malas maneras, impaciente. No es difícil, Bucky ha adelgazado y los nazi se quedaron con todo lo que los prisioneros podían usar como armas, incluyendo los cinturones.

Finalmente puede introducir la mano bajo la tela de los pantalones de su amante, acariciando y arañando el interior de los muslos sin que la mandíbula de Steve abandone en ningún momento su presa, resollando entre dientes.

La sensación de tener las zarpas de su alfa tan cerca de su polla, solo jugueteando con el vello púbico y sin llegar realmente a tocarlo le molesta y le place a la par, siseando duro cuando nota los surcos que dejan en la piel las uñas de Steve.

Y se frota contra el gran cuerpo que promete devorarlo.

Steve nota el entusiasmo y mueve la mano cargada de feromonas del propio Bucky para ponerle delante la muñeca, las glándulas secretoras trabajando a marchas forzadas hacen que estén inflamadas y brillantes allí donde la carga se desborda. Suelta el mordisco con el que tenía dominado a Buck, dirigiendo los labios hasta su oreja.

-Lame- le ordena, grave y jadeante, la voz preñada de lujuria.

Buck ni siquiera intenta resistirse. No importa que Steve haya usado o no La Voz, demasiado perdido en las ansias, la necesidad, y el deleite. Sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina y las manos de Steve, ardientes y suaves, le recorren la piel provocándole oleadas de escalofríos y placer. Cuando se encuentra la muñeca en los labios, simplemente lame y chupa.

Y grita.

La boca le arde y le lloran los ojos. El sabor es intenso, espeso, como si tuviese una gran vaina de vainilla del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en la boca, y una placa del caramelo tostado enganchado al paladar ocupando sus vías respiratorias.

Sus venas.

El corazón se le desboca y toma una, dos espasmos, jadeando ruidosamente en busca de aire. Si no fuese por el fuerte agarre de Steve se hubiese derrumbado en el suelo. La mano temblorosa de Buck se alza, buscando enroscarse en el cabello del rubio, los dedos cardando a través y tirando mientras lo presiona exigente contra su propio cuello, como si quisiese cubrirse con la mismísima piel de Steve. Arquea aún más la espalda, empujándose contra él, acomodándose en la fuerza y la seguridad, apretando la testa contra la barbilla de Steve reclamando su sitio. Exigiendo atención eleva el segundo brazo para agarrarse a su poderoso cuello.

Se exhibe.

El rubio lo mantiene sujeto con el brazo cruzándole por el pecho, los párpados aleteando mientras disfruta del abrumador aroma que sale de la glándula que está explotando. El perfume ha cambiado y matará por él, sabe con seguridad cuando nota que los dedos que han vuelto a la entrepierna de Buck para acariciar tentadoramente las bolas y la hendedura quedan húmedos y viscosos.

Steve sonríe.

Ha sido juzgado digno.

Deja caer el pantalón ya desabrochado de su amante. Por fin es el turno de liberar su dolorida polla y baja de cualquier manera las mallas que la aprisionan, notando el frío contraste de temperaturas que lo hace sisear cuando queda desatada.

Apretuja contra el abeto el cuerpo de Buck, comprimiéndolo con el suyo propio y liberándolo finalmente del abrazo de oso. Necesita ambas manos.

Los cortos caracolillos castaños están húmedos entre sus dedos pero son lo suficientemente largos para poderlos agarrar con firmeza, inmovilizándolo sin resistencia, suave y obediente como un gatito. Le aparta la cabeza para descubrir más de ese cuello sumiso y erótico, ahora irritado y brillante por las babas de Steve y el sudor que le perla la espalda. No necesita más que meter una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Bucky para que le haga espacio, las manos de nuevo en la corteza rasguñando y acariciando.

Jadeante y dispuesto.

Con su otra mano Steve guía su gran y sensible verga y la pasa por el surco del culo, húmedo y cálido. Intenta respirar profundamente mientras observa hipnotizado cómo se restriega indulgentemente.

Y se introduce sin prisas pero con decisión.

Algo en su núcleo estalla. La sensación de plenitud y de pertenencia es apabullante. Ambos gritan de sorpresa y placer, quedándose quietos, paralizados. Acomodándose al otro. Sintiendo una nueva sensación jamás experimentada.

Bucky nota algunos arañazos en la sensibilizada piel del pecho y la cara, la corteza no es amable y él tiembla como una hoja. Pero no importa. Algo en su interior está deshecho, ronroneando de placer con el peso y el calor en su espalda.

Parece que sus pulmones no son lo suficientemente grandes para respirar todo el aire que necesita. Ha entrado sin problemas, llegando al fondo. Es enorme tanto de circunferencia como de longitud, pero el cuerpo de Bucky es codicioso y solo piensa en todo lo bueno que puede conseguir con eso.

Steve aúlla bajo mientras se retira lentamente, ahora con una mano en la nalga, apartándola para una mejor vista y excitándose con la intensa fragancia. Su longitud sale brillante a la luz del incendio, empapada en flujo, notando como abandona la cálida presión del cuerpo de Bucky. No la deja salir del todo, no. Él tiene un deber.

Empuja de nuevo, un poco más fuerte, gritando cuando vuelve a tocar fondo. Es tan bueno, es tan perfecto oír como Bucky gime, meloso y satisfecho; impulsivamente da un estirón de sus cabellos y la cabeza cae suave hacia atrás, gimiendo aún más fuerte. Las pestañas le tiemblan y los labios están entreabiertos en una expresión de puro placer.

Steve lo está haciendo bien.

Empieza con un ritmo fácil pero profundo en cada embestida. Lo mas importante es tocar fondo, donde su amante se deshace. Donde se encuentra su núcleo. El cuerpo de Buck no puede evadir la presión pese al fuerte embiste, limitado como se encuentra por el árbol.

Pero puede empujar hacia atrás a cada embestida, haciendo que la gorda verga de Steve le penetre incluso más hondo, arqueándose de placer, jadeando alto y claro. Cuando la mano de Steve encuentra su polla y empieza a acariciar la punta, Bucky siente una marea de placer que recorre cada célula de su ser. Gimotea y se contrae, y Steve nota cómo el orgasmo de Bucky provoca oleadas de espasmos en su vagina, obteniendo una ondulada presión en su verga que lo hace gemir y sisear duro, el placer acumulándose y cerca de desbordar.

Las caderas de Steve consiguen un ritmo mas rápido.

Muerde el hombro desnudo y descubierto con fuerza, jadeando, lamiendo, empujando Ya no hay término medio, necesita estar ahí. Necesitan encontrarse.

Quiere que su amante.

Su pareja.

Quiere que florezca, se abra, deshinibido para él. Vulnerable, delicado, su mismísima esencia es lo que Steve busca y no se conformará con menos. Acaricia cada centímetro de piel que encuentra, le besa, jadea, se restriega contra él ahora que ha vuelto a coger el ritmo, de camino a su segundo orgasmo. La mano de Steve está húmeda con la corrida, y su polla aún más lubricada, la fricción deliciosa.

No permitirá que no quede totalmente cubierto de su olor. Que todos sepan a quien pertenece.

El ritmo, ahora rápido e implacable, los hace gemir a cada embestida y eso sólo provoca que la gran polla de Steve se ponga aun más dura sabiendo que es él quien está provocando que su pareja tiemble y solloce sin vergüenza ni control. Todo su cuerpo chispea como la electricidad estática y se le pone la piel de gallina cuando nota la mano de Bucky en su trasero, incitándolo.

Tan bueno.

Tan perfecto.

Le susurra tonterías a su oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo y pasándole la lengua por la oreja, haciéndole saber lo orgulloso y feliz que lo hace, cada vez mas cerca del final explosivo que les espera. Nota como los testículos están apretados, duros, preparados para contraerse. La electricidad y el placer concentrándose en su entrepierna y su corazón

El cuerpo de Steve sabe mejor que su espeso cerebro. Necesita estar más adentro, más en el centro donde se encuentran los dos. En el borde del abismo.

-Di mi nombre- le susurra, le ordena.

Su amante jadea y obedece -¡Steve!- grita, y Steve cumple. Muerde profundamente donde su anhelo le pide, clavando sus dientes en la carne y la sangre, aullando entre dientes posesivamente ante el sabor ferroso y dulce de su pareja en la lengua. Tragando todo lo que el cuerpo y el alma de Bucky le da, sin soltar ni un milímetro.

Alerta.

Buck aúlla también, un grito desgarrado y breve, interrumpido cuando otro orgasmo devastador lo asalta y lo hace contorsionarse y temblar, volviendo a jadear su nombre. Su aroma exigiéndolo todo.

Su señal.

Steve hace lo que su biología le manda. Se introduce hasta el fondo, hasta la empuñadura, aplastando a su pareja contra el abeto mientras lo sujeta, dándole unos pocos segundos a su nudo para hincharse mientras el mordisco sigue firme, forjando su vínculo con sangre. El cuerpo del rubio se contrae.

Y con una embestida superficial más, inunda a Buck con todo lo que tiene, jadeando entre dientes y sangre. Se desparrama todo en él para arraigar y reclamar, y poseer y pertenecer. Sus manos vagando por la piel, arañando y apretando, sosteniendo. Temblando sin huesos.

Steve respira entrecortadamente, los dientes aún clavados en el cuello de su pareja, prácticamente sosteniéndolo en un abrazo de oso. A cada minuto Buck tiene otro espasmo, otro orgasmo que lo golpea oleada tras oleada, y Steve se aprieta mas, introduciéndose más profundamente en el cuerpo de su amante si es eso posible, su hipervigilancia al tanto de los estímulos exteriores y del gozo de su pareja. Buck responde a su vez, arqueándose y volviendo a contraer los músculos vaginales, ordeñándolo codicioso.

Steve libera el mordisco cuando sabe que su vínculo está completo, perfecto y brillante. Le susurra al oído lo maravilloso que es. Lo bien que se ha portado para él. Lo delicioso que sabe. Lame la nuca sangrante, repartiendo besos por el cuello, orejas, mentón. Sostener a Buck entre sus brazos se siente natural, su perfume ahora complementario y dichoso.

El corazón de Steve tartamudea. Lo más precioso de su vida se encuentra ahora en sus brazos y ha sido obsequiado con todo su ser para siempre. Jamás pensó en poder sentir una emoción tan profunda.

Se siente bendecido.

Finalmente el nudo empieza a deshacerse pero mantiene a Bucky entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y besando el cuello. Descansando la barbilla en su hombro.

Las feromonas comienzan a desvanecerse y sólo entonces empiezan a ser conscientes de donde se encuentran y qué han estado haciendo.

-¿Steve?- El hechizo se rompe, golpeando de lleno la realidad. En campo enemigo, huyendo de una fabrica de armas nazis, edificio en llamas.

Con los pantalones por los tobillos.

-Si Buck, estoy aquí colega- nota un par de temblores de Buck en sus brazos. Le abraza aún más cual pulpo. _Protege. Tranquiliza. Provee._ Le ordena su cuerpo.

-Steve, me puedes soltar. Hace frío y me quiero vestir- le pide su pareja. ¡No, su amigo!

-¡Buck, joder perdona!- se disculpa Steve con la cara roja de vergüenza. Los suaves muslos de su amante se mojan de esperma y flujo cuando saca la polla, ahora suave y satisfecha. El aroma es glorioso.

Se siente torpe mientras intenta recolocarse el traje de Capitán América. Irreal. El silencio se ha extendido entre ellos mientras Bucky se sube los pantalones y lucha por ponerse la camiseta raída. Steve le ayuda con diligencia, pero le duele ver que su vínculo queda tapado, oculto. Como si se avergonzase de Steve en vez de mostrarlo para que el mundo sepa que está orgulloso de su alfa.

Entonces es capaz de comprender lo que ha hecho. La envergadura. Las consecuencias.

Ha vinculado a Buck para toda la vida.

 

Y ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Este capítulo fue el detonante de todo el fanfic. Le quería dar contexto, y aquí estamos!  
> Próximo capítulo: drama.


	7. Sargento Barnes

El frío de noviembre pone la piel de gallina allí donde la ropa no cubre. La única fuente de luz en la oscuridad de la noche es el tremendo incendio del que han huido y al que Bucky parece querer volver. En el cielo el humo oculta la luna y las estrellas, y la luz es insuficiente como para ver siquiera las agujas del reloj que porta Steve. Tampoco es que le vaya a prestar atención; Steve está absorto admirando cómo centellean los ojos de su mejor amigo al que ha emparejado, iluminados por las llamas mientras se acaba de ajustar la ropa apoyado en un árbol. Tiene la mirada clavada en el terrible fuego que ya ha consumido buena parte del edificio. La pálida y sucia cara de Bucky muestra el ceño fruncido y los ojos distantes, pensativo y calculador.

Su corazón se encoge y las tripas se le hacen un nudo. Debería... debería redimirse, suplicarle perdón. Asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Debería muchas cosas y todo a la vez, pero su cabeza está espesa como el puré y sólo le permite contemplar fascinado a su compañero.

Sabe que su relación con él se tambalea. Siempre ha habido una profunda amistad. Muchísima complicidad y una lealtad fiera. Y se han consolado, claro. De la misma manera que Buck le ponía paños de agua fría cuando tenía fiebre, también se consolaron cuando les sobrevenía el celo omega. ¿Qué iban a hacer sino ayudarse mutuamente? Pasar un celo en solitario era desgarrador, terrible emocional y físicamente. Así que se satisficieron mutuamente porque la alternativa era sufrir.

¿Pero lo que acababa de hacer?

Eso no había sido consuelo. No había sido ayuda, ni alivio. Eso había sido Steve tomando y tomando, y tomando porque sus hormonas le habían dicho que podía.

Que era su derecho y su deber.

Debe arreglar lo que ha hecho. Debe... debe intentarlo, salvar su amistad herida de muerte.

Los ojos de Bucky, grandes y brillantes, se enfocan en él.

Ve cómo cambia la expresión de calculadora a disgustada nada más posarse en su cara, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados en sus pestañas; los exóticos labios aún rojizos ligeramente arrugados en una mueca típica de hastío. Buck jamás fue muy bueno escondiendo sus expresiones, el suyo no era un rostro destinado a ocultar cosas sino para mostrar todas y cada una de las emociones del corazón y de la vida.

Steve traga intentando deshacer el nudo que tiene en la garganta. La boca seca no ayuda, ni tampoco el canguelo que le recorre el espinazo.

-Buck, lo siento, no se qué ha pasado, no entiendo como he perdido el control de esta manera...- balbucea Steve, que no sabe siquiera qué hacer con sus manos.

Bucky tiene un déjà vu. Empequeñecido y con los hombros encogidos casi se parece al Steve de 7 años que rompió el reloj de bolsillo de su padre haciendo el cafre, igual de aterrado. De culpable. Algo en el interior de Bucky se revuelve contra esa muestra de debilidad. Su amigo siempre tuvo un espíritu enorme, uno que rebosaba por ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía antes. ¿Pero ahora? Este cuerpo no está hecho para avergonzarse.

Arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

Eso es lo que ve Bucky cuando mira a su rubio amigo.

Y lo odia.

Pero Bucky no está para tonterías. Necesita enfocarse. Siempre fue bueno en concentrarse así que eso es lo que hará, un problema a la vez. Se acerca a Steve con decisión y no duda en agarrarle la barbilla y alzar el mentón sin contemplaciones. Y le mira directamente a los ojos.

-¡Rogers, espabila! Estamos en una zona de guerra y ahora mismo no hay tiempo para lamentaciones- Los ojos de Buck son duros y usa la voz de sargento. Y el Sargento Barnes sabe cómo poner firme a un soldado inseguro.

-Así que recomponte porque si mis hombres tienen al menos la mitad del cerebro de un mosquito sifilítico, volverán a la fábrica- No suelta el mentón y le sostiene la mirada, dura y determinada. Sorprendentemente tiene que alzar él mismo la vista; ahora Steve es incluso más alto que él, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora.

Steve lo mira confundido, pero Bucky percibe el momento en el que deja a un lado las dudas y la culpabilidad y toma una decisión. Curiosamente es como contemplar el movimiento de un glaciar. Una vez ha tomado un rumbo, nada puede cambiarlo. Y la mirada de Steve ahora tiene una comprensión de la situación que lo hace útil y confiable. Pero necesita que se olvide de la estúpida inseguridad que indudablemente se ha incrustado en esa bonita cabellera rubia, así que le dará otra cosa en qué preocuparse.

-Y cuando volvamos a la base, me vas a explicar por qué cojones estás en Austria en lugar de Brooklin, pedazo de mamón- le amenaza. Abandona la barbilla orgullosa y sin un puto pelo para concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Tienen problemas de los que Steve no parece darse cuenta, así que va a tener que sacar las castañas del fuego, como siempre.

Desde luego hay cosas que no cambian.

Afortunadamente Buck se encuentra mucho mejor y apenas cojea. Mira alrededor buscando alternativas, sopesando opciones.

-Tenemos que movernos, Steve- la mirada de Bucky vuelve a estar enfocada, buscando algo a su alrededor. Una vez lo encuentra sabe lo que debe hacer. -Debemos llegar a esos vehículos- dice Bucky mientras vuelve la vista hacia la esquina de la fábrica de la que han conseguido huir. Sólo de pensar en volver al lugar se le agarrotan los músculos, pero deben conseguirlo. Lo necesita.

Avanzan con cautela hacia la gran construcción en llamas armados únicamente con una pistola. Hace rato que nada parece acercarse al claro, así que se dirigen hacia el par de vehículos que han dejado atrás, pero la situación totalmente desprotegida del patio en el que se encuentran los hace vulnerables, así que no se siente realmente seguro. Steve, en un alarde de caballerosidad o estupidez, abre el camino parapetándose en el ridículo escudo de atrezzo. Ni siquiera va a discutir sobre eso sabiendo que es una batalla perdida, pero cree que si es capaz de aguantar un par de balas, ya habrá valido el esfuerzo de cargarlo hasta aquí.

Llegan sin problemas al jeep militar e inmediatamente Buck se introduce en él, rebuscando en la guantera. Steve toma rápidamente el volante del coche y reza para que las llaves estén puestas, pero evidentemente no es el caso. Mientras las busca por el coche (hay gente muy vaga que podría haberlas simplemente escondido bajo el asiento) encuentra un fusil a los pies del asiento trasero y se lo muestra a su amigo, que lo deja apoyado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Espera Stevie, monta guardia y avísame si viene alguien- le pide Bucky mientras le entrega la pistola, y con el cochambroso trapo que ha encontrado en la mano baja del jeep. Abre con facilidad la rosca donde se encuentra el depósito de gasolina e introduce el trapo, dejando una esquina fuera. Steve sale del coche y hace lo que le piden, pero no puede evitar seguir con la mirada a Buck. No acaba de entender lo que pretende.

Si las glándulas de Steve huelen tan potente como saben, va a ser difícil camuflar su fragancia. Bucky abre el capó del coche y saca la varilla del aceite. No está caliente así que se embadurna las manos y se las mete por el pantalón. Sólo duda un momento, evocando el intenso placer que lo había dejado sin aire y sin huesos, encerrado en el torso de su alfa. Recordar el mordisco en su cuello provoca que se le erice la piel con un escalofrío.

Pero sacude la cabeza intentando concentrarse. -Vamos, enfócate- se dice a si mismo en voz baja, su cerebro de lagarto aún buscando excusas para no deshacerse del olor y rastro de Steve, maldita sea. No es el momento ni el lugar para que le inunde la ansiedad o la duda.

Sabe lo que puede pasar y no lo permitirá, así que aprieta la mandíbula y se restriega el aceite de motor por los muslos aun húmedos del esperma de Steve, repitiendo la operación tres veces más hasta que ha cubierto con el líquido apestoso y oscuro toda la piel que puede delatarlos.

Cierra el capó y se dirige al trapo abandonado en el depósito de gasolina. Sabe que está siendo observado por su amigo pero no va a comprobarlo. No necesita sentirse culpable en estos momentos. Se mueve hasta ponerse al lado del jeep y agarra el trapo ahora empapado en gasolina. Lo escurre y empieza a restregarse con él la cara, el cuello, cabello y torso. El líquido está frío contra su piel pero no hay otra manera. Afortunadamente sin olfato tampoco sufrirá las molestias del intenso tufo. Aun y así debe cerciorarse de conseguir su objetivo.

Sólo le tiembla un poco la mano cuando se lo pasa con cuidado por la marca de emparejamiento, el corazón haciendo un breve salto caprichoso. Y mira a Steve, inseguro.

Él lo está observando con intensidad, la cara indescifrable. Bucky siempre ha podido leerlo como un libro abierto pero se da cuenta que ahora las facciones de Steve han cambiado. El mentón es más ancho y cuadrado, las cejas más gruesas y los ojos más insondables. Tendrá que aprender a leer a su amigo de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta Steve sin comprender. No hay reproche en su voz, gracias a dios. No cree que ahora mismo pueda manejar una discusión sin romper el dique tras el que ha encerrado todo el dolor y el miedo, y el agotamiento. Todo lo que ha perdido.

Todo lo que le ha sucedido.

Así que toma una bocanada de aire y aguanta como un jabato -Nos protejo de una baja azul- informa con voz queda alzando una ceja, como si fuese obvio. Le tiende el trapo empapado con gasolina y le señala la marca. Sabe que ha sangrado y es incapaz de ver si lo ha limpiado todo correctamente. Steve se acerca a él y toma el trapo en su mano. -¿Qué es una baja azul?- pregunta mientras se coloca a la espalda de Bucky y le baja el cuello del jersey hasta donde las costuras le permiten, limpiando la zona con cuidado, casi con reverencia.

Bucky resuella entre la incredulidad y la risa -No tienes ni idea de donde te has metido, ¿verdad?- Se mofa cariñosamente. Baja un poco la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. -Cuando te expulsan del ejército por homosexual te imprimen la licencia en un bonito papel azul. De esta manera es muy fácil para los demás saber que te han licenciado con deshonor y así te puedan negar las prestaciones del gobierno, o joderte la vida para que no puedas encontrar trabajo nunca más- Las manos de Steve no dudan ni un momento, pero Buck casi puede oír los engranajes en su cerebro en una lucha interna. Si, ahora Stevie debe estar indignadísimo. Pero sería ingenuo esperar equidad en el ejército donde, para empezar, ya rechazan a los omega y tratan como el culo a las mujeres.

Se remueve un poco bajo la presión del trapo ya que la zona sigue dolorida -Stevie, ¿sigo oliendo?-pregunta casi tímido. Pese a que en realidad está a poca distancia, su amigo acerca la nariz a flor de piel y aspira. El efecto es inmediato, mientras que a Bucky se le pone la piel de gallina, Steve se aparta un par de pasos con la mano tapándose la nariz, blanco como el papel. -Dios, apestas a gasolina- confirma mareado como una sopa.

-¿Crees que mi olor me delataría?- pregunta aún preocupado. Steve le pone una mano en el hombro, un gesto familiar y tranquilizador -No me huelo ni a mi, Buck...- le confirma con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Si, ese era otro puente que tenían que cruzar, una conversación pendiente, pero no en una zona de guerra. Y definitivamente será un éxito si la supernariz rubia no puede encontrar su rastro, así que aprovecha la ocasión para cambiar de tema -¿Sabes dónde cojones se encuentran el resto de la 107?- pregunta buscando a su alrededor. Su oído y vista no han detectado ningún rastro y hace rato que han cesado las explosiones. Steve carraspea y mira en una dirección muy concreta. -Antes detecté una gran masa de gente a unos 5 km hacia el suroeste, pero se han estrado acercando. Calculo que estarán a unos 5 o 10 minutos de aquí-

Buck lo mira pasmado. -¿Me estás vacilando?- pregunta con absoluta incredulidad, luego frunce el ceño cuando recuerda el salto imposible. -¿Qué otros milagros puedes hacer ahora?- le pregunta suspicaz.

-Bueno...- sonríe el muy idiota -puedo levantar una Harley con tres chavalas encima...- Buck lo mira alzando una ceja y dando un suave silbido de admiración. En ningún momento ha dudado de la verdad de las palabras de Steve, por muy inverosímil que parezca. Steve sigue sonriendo tímido pero confiado. Se encoge de hombros -Te lo dije, me dieron apto-

¡Será capullo!

Pasan pocos minutos en un silencio cómodo cuando Steve gira la cabeza y se pone alerta con un movimiento brusco. Buck no necesita más para abandonar el trapo de cualquier manera y agarrar a su amigo de la destrozada cazadora, arrastrándolo hasta la seguridad del jeep. Toma el rifle entre sus manos y apunta hacia donde se ha encarado mientras que Steve levanta el escudo enfrente suyo y apunta también con la pistola.

-Oigo un grupo grande, quizás más de 50 hombres. No me llegan sus olores- susurra Steve. No saben si son aliados o enemigos pero Bucky parece creer en su suerte hoy, porque se pone los dedos en los labios y emite un par de silbidos fuertes y estridentes con una cadencia particular. Steve lo mira incrédulo, sabiendo que puede haber delatado su posición. -¡¿Pero qué haces?!- le espeta el rubio con cara preocupada. Sin embargo Bucky sonríe salvaje cuando otro par de silbidos le contestan en algún tipo de código. Bucky baja el arma y sale con confianza al encuentro del tropel que se acerca. Steve baja el arma cuando su vista mejorada se percata que son los hombres de la 107 que él mismo ha rescatado.

Sabía que su amigo había aprendido a silbar fuerte en los meses que trabajó de estribador. Crear un código y compartirlo con los hombres que demostraron ser de su confianza no evidenció más que la astucia de la que siempre hizo gala Bucky.

Los primeros van con prisa por acercarse, contentos y confiados y pronto están rodeados de hombres, muchos de ellos dan palmadas y medios abrazos, temerosos de empujar demasiado y hacer daño.

-¡Joder Sarge, pensábamos que lo habíamos perdido!-

-¡Qué alegría verte, Sargento!-

-Barnes, sabía yo que mala hierba nunca muere...- un hombre enorme, con un vistoso mostacho pelirrojo y bombín se pone frente a Bucky y le rodea el cuello con el brazo. Los ojos pequeños y vivos contrastan con los movimientos lentos de los que hace gala. Después de un achuchón sonríe grande y complacido. Otros hombres se van acercando, pero Bucky vuelve al lado de Steve que también está recibiendo las gracias de los soldados que consiguió liberar. Steve comprueba que Bucky se ha ganado la simpatía de su unidad, aunque no puede evitar estirarse y cuadrarse de hombros ante el otro alfa pelirrojo que, pese a no ser el único que ha estado agasajando a Bucky, sin duda ha sido el más osado y parece tenerle algún tipo de afecto.

Otro silbido de Buck y la gente calla para prestar atención.

-Como muchos de vosotros ya sabréis, este es Steve Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América. Ha venido de muy lejos para liberar esos tristes culos vuestros, así que no seáis desagradecidos y demostrad que sabéis hacer algo más que ataros las botas. ¡Atención!- La voz de Buck era clara y firme, y viendo el respeto que inspiraba entre los suyos, Steve se sintió orgulloso. Pero los cientos de ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad y en silencio lo sacaron rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Steve volvía a ser el centro de la atención, pero estas caras poco tenían que ver con los sonrientes niños o los padres cansados que venían a ver su función al teatro. Estos eran soldados agotados, famélicos y heridos.

-La buena noticia es que nos dirigimos hacia el campamento base donde os espera un buen plato caliente y una cama. La parte mala es que son 50 km de rocas, nieve y enemigos. No será fácil pero no vamos a dejar a nadie atrás. Así que confío en vuestra habilidad y garra para sobrevivir- Steve sabía a estas alturas cómo hablarle a una multitud, y parece que caló lo suficiente.

-¡Venga señoritas, manos a la obra!- empezó a gritar Bucky, los ojos brillando duramente. -Los heridos y aquellos que sepan primeros auxilios a la derecha cerca de la arboleda. Los que sepan hacer un puente a un motor, se van con los escuadrones 3, 4, 12 y 15. Inutilizad todo lo que no nos sirva de vehículo. Escuadrones 8, 6, 13 y 14, encontrad agua y suministros, y si puede ser también gasolina. Escuadrones 1, 2 y 5, proteged a los heridos. Los demás con nosotros- dijo mientras se aseguraba de la munición que tenía el arma y se la colocaba lista para la acción. Evidentemente el Sargento Barnes conocía a sus hombres y distribuyó a los supervivientes de forma eficiente. Y aunque los soldados miraban a Steve con curiosidad y agradecimiento, recibían sus instrucciones de Barnes. -Vamos a limpiar el lugar- añadió en voz baja Steve con el ceño fruncido.

No iba a arriesgarse a un ataque por la espalda mientras evacuaban a toda esta gente.

Evidentemente 50 km con la mitad de los soldados heridos y que no habían visto un plato decente en una semana no los pudieron hacer del tirón. Durante la tarde del primer día hicieron la primera parada para descansar, pero Steve no durmió. Tampoco lo necesitaba, parecía que podía echar una mano en cada grupo de soldados, así que eso hizo. Desde mover los suministros hasta desplazarse de la cabeza a la cola con instrucciones. Su cuerpo no se sentía fatigado y su mente era un bullicio de ideas y responsabilidad.

Por contra, tampoco vio que Bucky descansase. Habían hablado poco, sobre todo se habían centrado en las necesidades inmediatas de su grupo, pero rápidamente habían caído en un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos, una dinámica no muy lejana a la que han tenido toda la vida. Para Bucky era fácil seguir a Steve y complementarlo. Steve por su parte se siente seguro y respaldado, y apreciaba el pragmatismo de su amigo.

Pero Bucky ya había pasado por una experiencia terrible y aún y así no descansaba, mostrándose útil y brillante, poniendo a los mejores en las faenas más necesarias. E incluso tomó uno de los turnos nocturnos de vigilancia. Cuando Steve se dio cuenta se empezó a preocupar, acercándose para intentar convencerlo de los beneficios de unas horas de sueño.

-Eh, ¿no deberías estar descansando un poco, colega?- le dijo con voz baja y suave mientras le pasaba una petaca de agua. Bucky aún tenía marcas en la cara y estaba sucio de aceite. El moreno le miró y sonrió. -Lo mismo podría decirte, “Capitán”. Creo que ya has hecho más por ellos que su propia madre- Steve sonrió por lo bajo -No sé si estoy dispuesto a tomar el papel de tu santa madre para que te tomes un descanso, tú la imitas mucho mejor que yo...- Los labios de Bucky se torcieron, pícaros. Estaba claro que le había recordado al hogar y una de las muchas trastadas que hacían de pequeños (y de no tan pequeños).

Era extraño ver a Bucky con esa pelusa descuidada por la cara. Siempre iba impecablemente afeitado, la cual cosa favorecía su mentón firme y el precioso hoyuelo en la barbilla. -En serio, deberías descansar un poco. Yo puedo hacer guardia, que no estoy cansado-

-Oh, ¿te crees que estos bonitos ojos solo sirven para conquistar a las chavalas?- Bucky le guiñó un ojo y Steve rodó los suyos, de vuelta con el mismo toma y daca de los últimos 15 años de su vida. -Que sepas que este par de joyas azules tienen uno de los mejores alcances de este ejército. A eso le añadimos mis consumadas habilidades como francotirador y mi arrebatador encanto y es lo que me ha llevado a Sargento, uno de los más jóvenes, debo decir- Alardeaba el moreno, no sin sorna. -Por supuesto eso puede no ser suficiente como para protagonizar una película o dos como otros, pero espero que con la inestimable ayuda del Capitán América llegaré pronto a codearme con, no sé, Greta Garbo o Hedy Lamar- Un codazo cariñoso y un par de alzamientos de cejas muy perspicaces acompañado de una gran sonrisa eran suficientes como para hacer reír a Steve, que le estampó la mano en la cara y le empujó un poco para acallarlo de la conversa. Pero el rostro de Bucky se puso serio antes de señalar a un soldado que parecía buscar a alguien.

-Parece que te necesitan, Stevie- Se puso un poco firme y se cuadró para saludarlo marcialmente -Quiero decir, Capitán- pese a todo una sonrisa bailaba otra vez en sus labios.

-Eres terrible Bucky- Dijo meneando la cabeza y alzando las cejas como el sufrido amigo que era, y marchó a encontrarse con el soldado que estaba buscándolo.

Se le requería al final de la caravana, así que se se giró para señalárselo a Bucky, pero se había esfumado.

Por la mañana se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Steve ya se había vuelto a poner el casco y había comprobado que la comitiva estaba preparada para desplazarse. Steve se encontró con Bucky y su pelotón, entre los que se encontraba el gran pelirrojo sobradamente armados en la cabecera. Su amigo parecía relajado charlando con ellos, e incluso vio alguna sonrisa fugaz, pero las severas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos era un claro indicativo de lo poco que había dormido esa noche, probablemente no era la primera ni la segunda. Steve estaba preocupado por él. Se mostraba esquivo y por mucho que lo intentase ocultar, sabía que el maldito cabezón estaba herido. Se acercó hasta ellos, dando un par de suaves palmadas en los hombros de su amigo, más para reconfortarse él mismo que porque Buck necesitase ánimos. Aun y así, notó que con la poca fuerza que había ejercido el moreno se tambaleó, aunque se recompuso disimuladamente y lo miró entre sorprendido y ofendido. -Alguien ha desayunado fuerte hoy, ¿eh?- dijo socarronamente, ganando un par de bufidos entre sus hombres.

-¿Nos hace el honor de abrir la marcha, Capitán?- le preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre alto y estirado de marcado acento británico, Falsworth si no recuerda mal.

-¿Tenéis miedo de perderos por el camino?- sonrió Steve mirando a su amigo que ya estaba rodando los ojos con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Y si, encabezó el camino cayendo fácilmente en el liderazgo del grupo como si fuese el lugar natural que le pertocaba, con Bucky a su izquierda y junto con el pelotón de su amigo, los soldados más irreverentes y valientes que hasta ahora había conocido. No estaba sorprendido que con ellos Bucky se sintiera en su salsa.

 

Finalmente llegaron en una bonita y ordenada formación, recibidos por vítores y rodeados de los compañeros que lograron escapar del ataque. Steve estaba contento, lo habían conseguido y le daba amistosos golpecitos en la espalda, alentándolo, orgulloso de cómo había resistido el trayecto. Se montó un gran revuelo pero todo el mundo calló cuando llegó el Coronel Phillips. Steve sabía que no gozaba de la simpatía del hombre y que se había pasado por el forro su autoridad, así que decidió no darle más motivos para cabrearlo.

-Algunos de los hombres necesitan asistencia médica- dijo mientras estaba siendo evaluado por el viejo alfa. Con resignación añadió -Acepto someterme a medidas disciplinarias-

El posado grave y compungido pareció dar resultado, porque el Coronel afirmó que no sería necesario y le quitó un gran peso de encima. Agradecido, Steve alzó la vista sólo para ver a la agente Carter enfrente suyo, mirándolo a todas partes con esos bellos ojos, evaluando quizás si tenía alguna herida, pero contenta de volverlo a ver aunque su tono de voz diese a entender otra cosa.

-Llega tarde- dijo exigente. Pero no había sido culpa de Steve no poder usar el traslador para comunicar la situación en la que se encontraban. Y tampoco hubiesen podido caber todos en el avión de rescate, así que realmente no se sentía mal por entregarlo destrozado.

-¡Esto va por el Capitán América!- Gritó Bucky a su lado, y todo el mundo empezó a vitorearlo y a aplaudir mientras lo miraba con la sonrisa patentada “¿pensabas que te ibas a librar?” que Steve conocía bien. El ambiente era alegre y festivo, hoy vivían para ver un nuevo día cosa que apenas 48 horas antes no parecía posible. Steve se sentía agradecido por la ovación, por supuesto, pero sobre todo por lo que significaba. Había logrado hacer lo correcto y eso había salvado vidas.

Una marea de gente se acercó para darle amistosos golpecitos en las espaldas antes de ser arrastrado por la agente Carter a la tienda de mandos. Cuando se giró para buscar el apoyo de Bucky no lo encontró por ningún sitio y esperó que al menos fuese lo suficientemente sensato como para ir a la enfermería.

 

  
*******************************************************

 

-Esto va por el Capitán América!- gritó Buck y más de 200 soldados empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir, rodeándolos llenos de alivio y agradecimiento. Steve había cumplido con su palabra y los había traído de vuelta. Valía la pena ver la sonrisa entre avergonzada y agradecida de Steve, pero Bucky no se quedó lo suficiente.

Él ya había visto demasiado para su gusto.

¿Someterse a medidas disciplinarias? Un movimiento inteligente ante el Coronel Phillips, que era listo y experimentado pero como un grano en el culo. El Coronel no toleraría una insubordinación, mucho menos un reto a su dominancia.

¿Pero la morena que se comía con los ojos a Steve? ¿Y el muy idiota sonriendo con suficiencia y culpa? Oh, si, se conocían. Toda su postura era de interés hacia Steve y…

Oh, cómo la miraba él… 

Pues ya se la puede meter por el culo, que ella seguro estará encantada con la idea.

“Llega tarde” había dicho la tipa con una impertinencia casi pueril, y sólo con recordarlo una ira fría le reconcome las tripas. Así que se mordió la mejilla y vitoreó al Capitán América, porque… ¿por qué no? Al menos rompería esta… tensión sexual o lo que sea y le daba la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer porque estaba claro que sobraba. Bucky podía haber vomitado bilis en este punto. 

No puede aparecer por la enfermería porque, evidentemente gracias a Steve, luce una bonita marca de apareamiento en el cuello recién creada, aún inflamada y dolorosa. Y aunque a veces los alfa muerden a cualquiera que se estén trajinando ya sea omega o beta, no le libraría de una revisión más profunda que sin ningún tipo de duda le delataría. Si, los hombres omega eran parecidos a los machos, pero no iguales si se mira con atención.

Y atención ahora mismo no era lo que quería. Y la que hubiese estado agradecido de tener estaba centrada en una morena pechugona con cinturilla de avispa.

Bueno, en realidad él tampoco quiere esa atención. No quiere la culpa o el arrepentimiento de Steve.

Prefiere estar solo con su miseria.

Agarra la muda de ropa y la pastilla de jabón y el primer sitio que visita es la ducha pese a que las tripas le rugen, revisando que no haya nadie. Tiene aún algo de tiempo entre el espectáculo y los heridos así que va a emplear su tiempo en pensar la manera de librarse de la revisión médica. Los muchachos sabían que lo habían estado interrogando, probablemente torturando. Y Steve había visto las heridas y cardenales de su torso. No lo dejará pasar. 

Aparta de malas maneras la ropa que apesta a gasolina y cuando por fin le golpea el agua tibia se lava el cabello mugriento y apelmazado. Mientras el jabón hace efecto se enfoca en su piel, en su propio cuerpo. Las manos están llenas de roña y con callos. En los brazos donde le inyectaron la porquería esa le habían salido moratones pero las venas parecían estar bien. La pequeña cicatriz debajo del brazo izquierdo había pasado desapercibida y la piel estaba perfectamente, no era más que una pequeña linea plateada. En el pecho aún le queda vello, aunque menos que hace unos meses. Nunca fue muy peludo igualmente. Tiene el torso lleno de morados y un par de cortes pero parecen estar sanando correctamente. Incluso los verdugones tienen mejor color. El vello púbico está perfectamente pero sus piernas siguen pringadas con el aceite de motor. Restriega con la pastilla de jabón una y otra vez, con rabia. No es hasta que tiene la piel roja de tanto rascar que parece que la mayor parte del aceite ha desaparecido. Las piernas tienen algunos cardenales también. Los pies siguen enteros si bien las uñas necesitan una poda. Da gracias a los cielos por ser nariciego; probablemente la peste que deben emitir sería rastreable a kilómetros de distancia.

Y llega el momento que ha temido, cuando está sólo con sigo mismo y nadie a quien mentir. Cuando se tiene que examinar después de su primera relación sexual con un alfa. Su mente corre a toda prisa con toda la información que recuerda sobre emparejamientos y sus terribles posibilidades.

Los dedos retiran con cuidado la piel que protege su polla (su clítoris más bien) limpiando con cuidado los recovecos y desoyendo la cosquillosa sensibilidad que tiene. Detrás de las bolas, los labios externos parecen estar correctamente y también limpia con abundante jabón. Cuando llega al esfinter de la vagina traga duro y nervioso; las manos le tiemblan un poco y cierra los ojos para poderse concentrar. Una de las tantas cosas que ha oído es que la temperatura de la vagina aumenta con el embarazo, así que alinea con cuidado un dedo y presiona, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo. Exhala e intenta discernir si la temperatura de su interior es diferente de la habitual. Y se da cuenta que hace tanto tiempo que no se toca que no se acuerda. En cambio sí que nota más fluidos de lo habitual, una viscosidad agradable. Mientras siente un escalofrío de placer se percata que es el esperma de Steve. A su cuerpo le gusta recordar al rubio apretado contra él, está claro. Pero hace más de 36 horas que se lo montaron... ¿es normal que aún haya tanto esperma dentro suyo?

¿Y sus jodidos espermatozoides pueden superar el anticonceptivo?

Las preguntas pasan a la velocidad de la luz por su cabeza mientras usa abundante jabón para eliminar el olor de Steve, paranoico perdido. Ni siquiera ha acabado de secarse cuando se da cuenta de haber empezado a hiperventilar. Comienza a vestirse rápidamente y se encierra en un cubículo del baño mientras su visión se llena de lucecitas de colores. Se sienta en la taza hecho un ovillo y se restriega las manos por la cara aguantando la respiración, intentando controlarla. Tiene las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas que han decidido unilateralmente no parar de brotar.

Steve... su mejor amigo que lo había mirado aterrorizado al darse cuenta de la monumental cagada que había cometido al vincularlo. Evidentemente él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia, no. La costumbre de consolarse mutuamente cuando necesitaban alivio y no dolor fue el motivo por el que su amigo lo usó en algún tipo de arrebato alfa. Lo sucedido era un error y la culpa la tenia el suero. Steve no se había comportado por primera y única vez en su vida, y eso no era algo que él le pudiese echar en cara, pero ahora es Bucky quien está aterrado.

Traga las babas y las lágrimas. Tiene que pensar en cómo solucionar el embrollo en el que se han metido, pero su maldita mente jodida sólo parece funcionar para recordarle cómo la morena se lo había comido con los ojos y cuan recíproco era.

Joder con Steve, pues claro que era objeto de deseo, el puto Capitán América midiendo dos metros y pensando 130 kg de músculo certificado.

Las lágrimas no cesan y no puede hacer otra cosa que morder su puño para no hacer ruidos. Se siente vulnerable, roto y abusado, como si una ola de miseria estuviese a punto de devorarlo.

Pero no puede derrumbarse ahora. No puede.

Le van a exigir un informe. Va a tener que dar detalles de su captura, de los experimentos, de los malnacidos de Zola y Schmidt.

Y él no quiere recordar los largos días en la jodida mesa a la que estaba atado ni la sospechosa cara de alegría comedida del científico loco que le inyectaba mierda una y otra y otra vez. No quiere recordar el abrasador dolor que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez, ni la máquina que le ponían en la cabeza que servía para electrocutarlo. No quiere recordar las pocas conversaciones que ha entendido.

Los hombres no lloran, se dice a si mismo. Los hombres no lloran, se repite.

Los hombres no lloran, piensa mientras recuerda que siempre fue Stevie quien estuvo a su lado para reconfortarlo.

  
  


 

 

 


	8. Capitán América

La tarde pasaba tranquila en el campamento. Steve incluso vio algunos tímidos rayos de sol asomarse entre las nubes mientras esperaba estoicamente en la puerta de la tienda de mando a que el Coronel Phillips se dirigiese a él.

Sólo le dieron tiempo de ponerse unas tiritas antiolor antes de exigirle el informe del rescate. En la tienda de mando donde las paredes (si es que se les podía llamar tal) eran apenas de tela húmeda, la agente Carter recibía sus instrucciones. No hacía falta tener una super audición para oír que en un par de horas se estaban trasladando a Londres para comunicar el rescate de los prisioneros de guerra y preparar su extracción para una evaluación completa. Además debían empezar a planificar el siguiente movimiento que harían ya que ella era el contacto con el MI6.

Mientras esperaba observó algunos soldados con las botas llenas de barro y en la cara una extraña alegría. No era sorprendente que la tensión y la tristeza del lugar se hubiese vuelto más ligera. Muchos se habían reencontrado con sus amigos perdidos.

Apenas unos metros más allá, un par de soldados cruzaron por delante suyo. Steve sonrió cuando lo saludaron marcialmente, todos rectos y profesionales, antes de continuar su camino. Steve creyó reconocer al soldado que apenas dos días antes se había estado metiendo con sus botas, su mirada estaba llena de emoción cruda.

La cortina se movió para dejar pasar la figura de la agente Carter. Steve no pudo evitar poner la espalda recta y alzarse tan alto como era. La mirada que recibió fue intensa, indescifrable.

-Buena suerte, Capitán Rogers- dijo mientras la esquina de sus gruesos labios se alzaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-Buena suerte, Agente Carter- dijo con voz grave. No sabía cuando la volvería a ver, pero Steve le debía mucho. Su deuda era impagable.

Sólo apartaron la vista en el momento en el que Steve fue llamado por el Coronel y se internó en la tienda.

El olor del Coronel Phillips casi le golpeó físicamente. La fragancia del romero y más sutilmente de ceniza no era desagradable, excepto por el matiz de ira que había de fondo. Aun y así, no parecía una emoción reciente, gracias a dios.

El viejo alfa estaba enfrascado escribiendo algunas cosas en un diario bien encuadernado y no parecía prestarle atención a Steve, así que el rubio se cuadró y esperó de pié, mirando de frente. Parecía una prueba sobre la paciencia y la impulsividad y Steve creía saber a qué era debido. Al final se había escapado del campamento para llevar a cabo un rescate improvisado después de discutirse con el Coronel, y encima le había salido bien. Así que si ser ignorado era su castigo, bien lo podía asumir.

El Coronel Phillips por otra parte siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su olfato, al menos su nariz de patata era altamente funcional. También le había servido para oler el miedo, la incertidumbre, e incluso a veces la mentira. Y era un buen juez de carácter. A Phillips no le pasó inadvertido que el olor a vainilla y caramelo tostado que desprendía el traje de Capitán América (que bien necesitaba un lavado) estaba impregnado con matices de miedo, ira y excitación. No quería saber qué habían hecho Rogers y Carter para que la Agente, normalmente inflexible y severa, se arriesgarse a una amonestación, pero el traje le dio toda la información que necesitaba.

No era fácil ganarse el favor de la Agente Carter así que no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse al hombre que tenía enfrente ahora manso pero para nada tonto. Tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia más que de obediencia. También era valiente, capaz, imaginativo y desprendía ese halo que tienen los líderes natos, algo que le faltaba a su versión omega.

Suspiró. También hubiese estado bien que le informasen del cambio de subgénero del sujeto, aunque tampoco era tan extraño que la versión definitiva de un supersoldado fuese un macho alfa.

Se preguntó si el difunto Doctor Erskine sabía lo que pasaría y por eso escogió al débil omega en lugar de a hombres más capaces. Definitivamente su propio candidato no se habría escapado del campamento desobedeciendo órdenes para rescatar a nadie.

Pero haber salvado a casi 200 hombres había levantado la moral de la compañía, y en cuanto la Agente Carter comunicase la noticia, el senador Brandt ganaría más votos y América amaría aún más a su héroe.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos escribiendo que el Capitán Rogers se revolvió incómodo y carraspeó ligeramente. El Coronel Phillips levantó brevemente la mirada y volvió inmediatamente a sus papeles, acabando de escribir lo que fuese e ignorándolo activamente. Poco tiempo después volvió a moverse inquieto. Se soltó un poco más el cuello del traje azul con la cara tensa.

-Si quiere puedo volver más tarde- sugirió Steve incómodo.

Bien, Mister Perfecto no era tan perfecto, carece de la paciencia y la disciplina necesarias en el ejército. Pero él podía enseñarle eso perfectamente.

-No le he despedido, así que se queda hasta que acabe con usted. No se preocupe que sus fans seguirán aquí para entonces- dijo irónicamente el Coronel Phillips sin siquiera mirarlo.

Steve apretó el mentón sabiendo que se estaba burlando de él, pero no se encontraba en posición de dejarlo simplemente plantado en la tienda para ir a atender a Buck. Sabía que el pinchazo vago e indescriptible en el pecho y sus siguientes oleadas más suaves significaban que su omega pasaba por algún tipo de incomodidad, pero no podía ir a reconfortarlo ahora.

Así que se cuadró y esperó hasta que casi quince minutos más tarde el Coronel decidió que ya lo había mangoneado lo suficiente y se dirigió a él. -Bien, Capitán Rogers, quiero la narración exacta de lo sucedido desde que abandonó estas instalaciones hace 2 días. Y no se moleste en omitir a la Agente Carter- Añadió mirándolo fijamente, estableciendo su dominio.

Steve frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le pidieron omitiendo, evidentemente, todo lo relacionado con el vínculo. Ocasionalmente fue interrumpido para alguna puntualización pero en su mayoría pudo narrar todos los hechos hasta la vuelta al campamento, momento en el que el Coronel empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre el campo de prisioneros, las instalaciones del enemigo y las armas que usaron y habían traído con ellos. Esas ya se encontraban en manos de Howard Stark, pero el Coronel Phillips quería saber de qué eran capaces.

-¿Cual es su opinión sobre Schmidt?- El Coronel Phillips dejó de recorrer la tienda de un lado a otro pausadamente y se había plantado delante de Steve. El rubio recordaba la cara de horror de Bucky cuando vio lo que se escondía bajo la máscara, y también reconoció al científico bajito de gafas.

Su rostro se endureció también cuando recordó su fuerza.

-Cree haber dejado atrás su humanidad para convertirse en un dios. Es peligroso, paciente y muy fuerte- Tras sus palabras la ceja de Phillips se alza con curiosidad. -Fue capaz de de tumbarme de un solo puñetazo y de deformar el escudo de acero que llevaba. Además tiene cierta relación con Arnim Zola, el científico que está intentando recrear el suero bajo las órdenes de Schmidt. No lo abandonó a su suerte como al resto- La cual cosa le hace picar la curiosidad. No parece ser el único.

La mirada de Phillips tuvo entonces un brillo malicioso -¿Entonces Arnim Zola es un activo valioso para Schmidt?- Steve no tiene dudas en responder -Si Señor, eso cree también el Sargento Barnes-

-Ah, su amigo. Al final está vivo y sus esfuerzos se han visto recompensados, ¿eh?- El viejo alfa sonríe sin humor.

-Señor, si mi amigo hubiese estado muerto, seguían habiendo 200 hombres capturados esperando un rescate por parte de su país- Oh, touché, buena respuesta del Capitán. Ahora los hombres del campamento le respetan, no como cuando hizo el numerito con las coristas.

-¿Y dice que al Sargento Barnes lo encontró en el despacho de Zola amarrado a una mesa?- El recuerdo vuelve a la mente de Steve, su amigo prácticamente inconsciente, abusado. Torturado.

-Si señor- dijo con lentitud, sospechoso.

-Bien, hágalo venir, vamos a ver cuanta información tiene- ordena Phillips. Pero Steve no va a tolerar que se le interrogue en el estado en el que se encuentra. Y menos por un alfa con la falta de tacto del Coronel.

-Con el debido respeto, señor. El Sargento Barnes ha sido torturado dios sabe cuanto tiempo y ahora se encuentra en la enfermería. Agradecería que le diese algo de tiempo antes de interrogarle. Necesita recomponerse.- Y Steve siente que debe ganar esta batalla verbal porque no sabe hasta qué punto va a llegar para defender a su pareja.

-No podemos permitirnos el lujo del tiempo, Capitán Rogers- le dice Phillips con la voz plana y sin humor en su voz. Sabe que lo que Steve dice es cierto, pero necesitan toda la información que puedan lo antes posible. La vida de otros soldados depende de ello.

-En ese caso preferiría ser yo quien lo interrogue, Coronel. Lo conozco de toda la vida y sé cómo hablar con él sin presionarlo- Dice con gravedad. La tensión se desvanece de su pecho cuando Phillips lo consiente.

-Está bien, pero en dos días serán evacuados y los quiero en el centro de operaciones de Londres. Espero toda la información posible.- El Coronel Phillips se sienta lentamente antes de volver la atención a sus papeles.

-Puede irse, Capitán, y cuide de su amigo. Las secuelas de la tortura pueden no ser simples cicatrices- le dice sin mirarlo a la cara. Steve asiente con gravedad. Eso es lo que va a hacer ahora mismo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el Coronel está en la tienda de suministros intentando satisfacer su capricho de muffin de manzanas.

________________________________  


Cuando sale de la tienda ya está empezando a oscurecer. No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado siendo interrogado y ahora Steve está más nervioso. Sabe que los pinchazos que sentía en su pecho eran las emociones de Bucky; como si un muro se hubiese roto y todo el miedo y el dolor lo hubiesen asaltado de golpe, aunque ahora el muro parece restablecido. Sospecha que Bucky no está tan bien como aparenta.

Pero no encuentra su rastro ni su presencia. No está en la enfermería como muchos de los prisioneros de guerra rescatados; tampoco en los barracones ni en la intendencia comiendo algo. ¿Había desertado del campamento?

El escalofrío de ansiedad que sintió brotar en su corazón y expandirse por la espalda lo hizo alzarse y husmear de nuevo el aire con atención, como si su olfato se hubiese vuelto más agudo aún para encontrar a su pareja. A su omega. Habían muchos alfas, mucha testosterona; desde el hospital de campaña también olía los fármacos, la sangre y la infección, y las heces de más de 300 soldados, pero desterró todos ellos para encontrar una sola fragancia. La única que importaba. Y maldita sea que con el supresor el rastro era minúsculo.

Al fin lo encuentra; manzanas, canela, vainilla y tabaco. El viento no le favorecía pero sabe que es capaz de dar con él ahora. Y en el momento en el que tiene su fragancia bajo la nariz se pregunta cómo es posible que el resto del campamento no lo pueda notar, el olor de un omega estresado tan claro y afilado como una cuchilla. El único omega en 5 km a la redonda.

El suyo.

Y mientras avanza se da cuenta de estar gruñendo profundamente porque el par de soldados con los que se cruza se apartan de su camino rápidamente, exponiendo sus gargantas en una clara señal de sometimiento y alzando las manos, inofensivos.

Se paró para murmurar unas disculpas, torpe y aun inquieto en su propia piel. Racionalmente sabe que el super suero es el que hace su olfato más fino de lo que es humanamente posible y recuerda que él tampoco había podido olfatear a Bucky tan claramente antes de vincularse con él. Las sorpresas del suero no se acababan nunca...

Era extraño, pensó Steve mientras sus pies y su nariz lo llevaban hasta su amigo, cómo su sensibilidad olfativa había cambiado desde el suero. Ahora era capaz de oler cada hembra que tenía un interés en él y además era compatible. Como si de repente todas las hembras dispuestas a expandir su descendencia llevasen un sombrero amarillo. Su cerebro de lagarto hacía un apunte en una subrutina a la que realmente Steve no prestaba demasiada atención.

Durante su gira con la USO lo notó con sus compañeras beta. Sabía quienes estaban interesadas en él incluso antes de abrir la boca, pero era algo que su cerebro simplemente hacía. _“Anotado, sigue con tu vida”_. Y eso hacía Steve porque realmente no tenía mucho en común con ellas.

Antes de venir al frente cuatro de ellas fueron substituidas por bailarinas omega. Eran femeninas, sensuales y descaradas Y sí, su cerebro dijo: _“anotado, mantén un ojo encima”_ y se sentó extrañamente protector sobre ellas, más de lo que se sintió con sus otras compañeras. Era como si llevasen pamelas amarillas. A su lado más animal le gustaban las omegas.

¿Carter? Dios, Peggy era como si llevase un vestido de lentejuelas dorado. No se cansaba de mirarla. De escucharla. Era inteligente, atractiva y valiente. Era recta pero no cuadriculada. La perfecta combinación de compatibilidad, disponibilidad, tenacidad y valor la hacía terriblemente atractiva para Steve. Su cerebro le decía: _”anotado y a por ella”_.

Y lo intentaba, aunque no tenía ni idea de mujeres. La miraba y se preguntaba cómo era posible que una dama como ella estuviese disponible. Luego sonríe mientras recuerda el derechazo que se llevó cierto recluta que se quiso pasar de listo.

Creía tener sólo ojos para Peggy mientras que, desde el recuerdo, Bucky no era más que su mejor amigo, un idiota valiente y entrañable, su ligera fragancia de beta recordándole al hogar. Quizás incluso el primer amor de Steve, porque no puedes estar al lado de Bucky y no enamorarte un poquito de esa lengua ingeniosa y ojos vivarachos.

¿Pero en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Bucky reaccionó a él y tuvo sus feromonas en la lengua? Supo que estaba hecho para él. Su cerebro no le dijo _“anotado y atento”_ , no. Era como si Bucky tripulase un maldito zeppelín amarillo y lo hubiese atropellado con él.

Su cerebro de lagarto le dio un par de hostias con la mano abierta y le gritó: _“Tómalo antes de que te lo quiten, porque debe ser tuyo”._

Y aunque fuese absurdo y precipitado, en ese momento tuvo miedo de que fuese reclamado por otro alfa. Porque ahora que Bucky se había despertado como omega ya no le valdría cualquier chavala, no. Ahora o sería una mujer alfa o sería un macho, y en el ejército estaba rodeado de ellos.

Steve jamás había visto a Buck mirar a un hombre con interés, y seamos honestos; lo que había hecho Buck con Steve casi entra en la definición de caridad.

¿Pero hace dos noches? Los grises y tormentosos ojos de Bucky sólo lo habían mirado a él. Los labios rojos y maltratados únicamente habían gritado su nombre. Y su glorioso cuerpo se había abierto sólo para él.

Su alfa.

Ahora son los dientes de Steve los que adornan su cuello. Reclamando. Jurándole la vida entera.

Steve sería el único que tocaría su blanca piel. Que gozaría de su cálida carne.

Que le escucharía gemir.

El recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, anudado mientras cabalga el éxtasis y se contorsiona contra su cuerpo le pone en un serio aprieto en los pantalones, con la piel de gallina de necesidad, acalorado. Suerte que lleva puestas las tiritas antiolor porque sino todo el campamento se habría enterado de lo excitado que iba el Capitán América.

Gracias, cerebro, por notar todo lo que podría salir mal...

Se para en un árbol para respirar y dejar que la ola de excitación pase. Su olfato le indica que está cerca de encontrarlo fumándose un cigarrillo, y tampoco es adecuado presentarse con una tienda de campaña en los pantalones si lo que quiere es tranquilizarlo.

No sabe qué va a hacer con Bucky.

Mejor dicho, qué va a hacer Buck con él.

Conociéndolo, no va a dejar que el ejército lo licencie con honores. Tampoco se arriesgará a que lo expulsen si se enteran de su condición de omega. Steve, por supuesto, está dispuesto a encubrirlo.

Lo juró.

Pero...

¿Y si decide apartar a Steve de su lado?

Steve vuelve a sentir el miedo en las tripas y traga con dificultad. Ante todo no quiere perder a Bucky. No quiere perder su amistad, su presencia. No puede desaparecer de su vida.

Hará lo que sea necesario para ello.

Y por eso no le queda otra que dejarle tomar la elección a él. Independientemente de la decisión que tome estará a su lado para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

Solo reza para que Buck no lo expulse de su lado, y no porque no se lo merezca. Steve ha abusado de él, literalmente. No estaba en condiciones para rechazar ni para consentir y el estúpido cuerpo de Steve hizo lo que quiso. Se siente culpable y avergonzado por haber cedido a sus instintos, pero no se arrepiente ni un pelo.

Porque ahora Bucky es suyo.

No va a ser un camino de rosas. Con Buck nada es sencillo cuando se refiere a su subgénero. Steve no sabe siquiera si piensa en su futuro como omega una vez acabe la guerra.

¿Querrá Bucky compartir su vida con él?

¿Con el macho que le arrebató la libertad de elección?

¿Lo seguirá viendo como a su mejor amigo?

Steve respira hondo intentando calmarse arrastrando la palma de la mano en el árbol, centrándose en el presente. El aire está cargado de tabaco y humedad, de olor a sotobosque y a Bucky. Se encuentra nervioso, ansioso. No tiene motivos para pensar que su amigo va a desaparecer. El camino de vuelta lo hicieron hace apenas tres horas y la lengua de Bucky estaba tan afilada como siempre.

Entre las copas de los árboles, las últimas luces del día son cada vez más tenues tras las nubes. En breve tendrán dificultades para ver por donde pisan.

Inspira profundo mientras avanza por lo que parece un sendero de conejos que da paso a un pequeño claro donde hay unas pocas rocas lo suficientemente cómodas como para poderse sentar. Por lo que huele Steve en el ambiente, el lugar está bastante transitado por soldados que se ausentan para hacer un cigarrillo, aunque ahora no parece que haya nadie más que Bucky. El vaho sale por la boca; hace más frío a cada momento y le da la sensación que su amigo lleva aquí mucho más rato de lo que un par de cigarros tienen derecho a existir.

En un lado del claro, en una roca rodeada de hierbas bajas y amarillentas, la figura de Bucky aparece sentada y encorvada, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla y la mano temblando lo suficiente como para que lo haya podido notar, pelándose de frío. Desde la distancia Steve puede observar que está dando caladas al cigarro de forma compulsiva, quemando nicotina en los pulmones como si no hubiese un mañana. No se ha percatado de su presencia y esto es quizás lo que más preocupa a Steve, porque significa que está ensimismado en sus propios problemas.

Por lo bajo oye a su amigo susurrar algo que le hiela la sangre.

… _James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, Sargento, número 62557..._

-¡Buck!- grita Steve, y en otras circunstancia el respingo de su amigo le hubiese parecido de lo más gracioso, pero ahora no es más que otro síntoma de lo asustado que está.

-¡Me cago en tu puta calavera, Rogers!- le grita blanco como el papel. Empieza a buscar la colilla que se le ha caído al suelo con el susto mientras su amigo se acerca.

-Esa lengua, Buck- contesta con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Necesita aligerar el ambiente, sacar a su amigo de los turbios pensamientos donde parece que ha estado metido las últimas tres horas. Ya ha recuperado el cigarro y hecho espacio para que pueda sentarse a su lado para cuando Steve llega.

-¿Qué, también te han puesto pies de gato?¿Cómo puedes ser tan silencioso pesando dos toneladas?- refunfuña Buck. Steve se sienta a su lado, pierna con pierna, hombro con hombro.

Bucky no rehuye de su contacto y el alivio le hace sonreír como un bastardo, sus miedos deshaciéndose como nieve al sol. -Quizás no sólo tienes sorda esa nariz, ¿eh?- insinúa con sorna mientras le da un golpecito con el codo.

Bucky rebufa con humor, dejando caer la cabeza y aprovechando para poner su pié al lado del de su amigo -Jesús Stevie, ¿qué pie calzas ahora?- lo mira horrorizado. Él se encoge de hombros. Se ha calzado lo que le han dado pero sería incapaz de adivinar su propio tamaño. Ahora miraba a casi todo el mundo desde arriba, la cual cosa fue un cambio positivo en su vida -¿Un 46? no tengo ni idea, la verdad-

Bucky alza las cejas, sorprendido -Al menos ahora tus pies están en consonancia con tus ganas de bronca- afirma casualmente. Steve sonríe, pero no le pasa inadvertido el temblor de la mano que sostiene el cigarrillo, ni la calada nerviosa.

Maldita sea, los dedos le pican de ganas de tocarlo.

-¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?- le pregunta, pero Bucky alza la vista y le mira directamente con los ojos entornados. -Vamos, Stevie, sabes perfectamente que no he ido- Y si, es cierto que lo sospechaba. No insiste porque al fin y al cabo buena parte de la culpa es suya. Inconscientemente mira el lugar donde sabe que está su marca de apareamiento pero se encuentra tapada por el cuello del jersey y del abrigo. Su amigo suspira sonoramente y se restriega las manos por la cara. Parece muy cansado.

-Deberías estar descansando al menos. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?- Buck gira la cabeza en un movimiento brusco y lo mira a los ojos, que por unos breves instantes son dos espejos de terror. Incluso con los supresores que lleva Buck puede oler el ácido y amargo del miedo y la ansiedad -¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi madre?- le espeta malcarado, pero la cara de Steve debe hacer algo porque inmediatamente se ve arrepentido. Baja la mirada a sus manos y juguetea con la colilla consumida.

-Eh, Buck, solo soy yo, ¿vale? No tienes que fingir conmigo- La mano de Steve se mueve sin conocimiento ni consentimiento y se posa en el hombro de su amigo. Bajo ella, Bucky tiembla como una hoja.

-Si, claro, solo eres tú que se comió a cuatro de los viejos Stevies...- dice con la voz pequeña en un intento de quitar hierro al asunto. La gran mano de Steve le acaricia suavemente la espalda animándolo a hablar, pero parece que la lengua se le ha convertido en piedra.

-Buck, me estás asustando...- susurra Steve. Y es verdad, el moreno puede haberse quedado sin argumentos para discutir, pero jamás se ha quedado sin palabras. Steve puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que ha podido decir la última palabra en una conversación.

-No pasa nada, no puedo dormir- susurra Bucky. La confesión le ha quitado la poca energía que le quedaba, hundiéndose de hombros y encogiéndose. Steve nota bajo su mano que el temblor se incrementa y lentamente alza el brazo para abrazarlo de costado, apretando a Buck contra su cálido cuerpo y pese a que al principio está un poco rígido pronto se relaja bajo su brazo. -Cuéntame- le pide Steve.

El cuerpo de Bucky sigue estando tenso y tembloroso y durante un rato no dice nada, parece centrado en conseguir respirar de manera pareja. La mano de Steve se mueve para juguetear con los oscuros cabellos de la nuca, haciéndolo suspirar. Recuerda que a menudo era el propio Buck quien lo abrazaba y consolaba cuando era él quien tenía pesadillas de pequeño.

-Yo...es como...- Parece que intenta explicar algo pero no conoce las palabras para describirlo. Steve no interrumpe su discurso pero lo anima con el tacto, cardando los dedos ligeramente en el cráneo y cuello de su amigo, masajeando. Al poco rato la cabeza de Buck se va desplazando ligeramente para dejarle más espacio de forma inconsciente y el ego de Steve ronronea de placer bajo esta muestra de confianza absoluta. Al menos se siente lo suficientemente relajado como para aflojar la lengua al fin.

-Me mantenían aislado pero habían... inyecciones. Ardían como un demonio- Se relame los labios secos y traga, pesado y nervioso -Era aterrador sentir cómo la quemazón avanzaba por las venas y se expandía a todas las partes del cuerpo. Cuando llegaba a la cabeza, me entraban ganas de arrancarme los ojos. Probablemente lo habría intentado si no hubiese estado atado- Steve deja de acariciarle por un segundo, desconcertado, pero rápidamente vuelve a ello para brindarle confort a su amigo.

-La primera semana grité tanto que me quedé sin voz, y cuando volvían a inyectarme con esa mierda... yo no podía evitar gritar, pero me dolía tanto el cuello, Steve, como si lo tuviese en carne viva, y aún y así...- Bucky cierra los ojos y apoya algo de peso contra el cálido cuerpo de Steve. Antes de volver a hablar, se muerde levemente el labio inferior.

-Después empezaron a electrocutarme. Mi cabeza... estaba hecha un lio. Perdía la noción del tiempo y la realidad. A veces no sabía ni donde me encontraba. Pero...- Bucky abre los ojos sin ver, empieza a respirar más rápido y Steve nota como su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo.

-No me preguntaban nada. Nunca me preguntaron, Steve.- Bucky se echa las manos a la cara, intentando bloquear el horror, separar el pasado del presente.

-Sólo me pinchaban y me veían sufrir mientras tomaban notas, era un conejillo de indias, una rata de laboratorio. Ni siquiera se preguntaron si tenía información valiosa...- Steve da gracias a las tiritas antiolor mientras traga la ira que siente ahora.

-Empezaron a amordazarme en las electrocuciones después de morderme la lengua por segunda vez...- Y Steve ya no puede contenerse más. Se gira hacia su aterrado amigo y lo abraza con fuerza, alzándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño, con los brazos envolviéndole el torso y sentándolo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Steve, ahora apoyado en la roca que hace dos segundos estaba ocupada por dos personas, entierra la cara en su cuello.

Bucky se asusta brevemente al ser manipulado con tanta facilidad. Por un instante está tentado de enviar a Steve a la mierda; cualquiera que los vea ahora va a malpensar pero Bucky no tiene estómago para apartarse de esta comodidad que le ofrece su amigo, aún menos cuando se da cuenta que hay lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Necesita de la seguridad que le está brindando. El alivio que le produce sacar el veneno de su mente mientras su alfa, su amigo lo mantiene abrazado con fiereza.

Steve nota cómo le devuelve el abrazo con cuidado, como si aún fuese un chaval asmático de 50 kilos. Apoya la frente en su ancho y cálido hombro y cuando vuelve a hablar en susurros, puede sentir los labios moviéndose sobre la piel del cuello, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

-Me golpeaban con una porra fina, pero Zola era especialmente aficionado al bisturí...- Steve siente un fuerte instinto de protección, de escudar a su pareja con su propio cuerpo y llenarlo de feromonas reconfortantes. De demostrarle que está seguro ahora. Piensa en el olor de los cuerpos mal enterrados del campo de prisioneros y aprieta aún más fuerte a Buck que ha empezado a respirar entrecortadamente, intentando controlar la emoción desbordante. Su cuerpo se estremece y tiembla entre sus brazos.

-Cuando cierro los ojos veo sus caras, Stevie. Mirándome mientras apuntan cosas en los portapapeles, y...- un sollozo entrecortado le quita el aire de los pulmones y jadea intentando mantener el suficiente como para poder continuar -...cogen la porra o el bisturí, o la... jeringa o...-

Qué idiota había sido, piensa Steve mientras besa la sien de su aterrorizado amigo y le acaricia la espalda y el cuello intentando reconfortarlo mientras lo acuna. Qué ignorante, teniendo miedo de perder a Bucky cuando jamás había necesitado tanto a su mejor amigo como ahora.

-Shhhh, tranquilo Buck, ya no pueden hacerte daño. Estás a salvo ahora- le intenta tranquilizar con voz baja pero segura -No dejaré que te vuelvan a tocar ni un pelo, ¿de acuerdo?- Bucky asiente en su cuello en silencio mientras sigue luchando contra las lágrimas.

El corazón del alfa martillea en el pecho con fuerza, indignado y arrepentido. Se le escaparon, malditos sean. Se le escaparon, pero los que se han atrevido a tocar a su pareja van a pagar, piensa totalmente determinado. Necesita un equipo que le ayude a dar caza a esos malditos bastardos. Gente confiable y competente, víctimas que quieran su oportunidad de venganza, comprometidas con la causa. Que no consientan que esto vuelva a suceder.

Una manada, le suministra su cerebro. Una familia con una meta en común.

La unidad 107 está llena de posibles aspirantes, y aunque él no los conoce lo suficiente, el Sargento Barnes parece tener buen ojo para poder seleccionar a los mejores candidatos. Al fin y al cabo, necesitará trabajar con gente con la que su omega también se encuentre a gusto.

Por si decide quedarse.

Restriega las mejillas contra la cara y el cuello de Bucky en una muestra de afecto familiar mientras no deja de acariciarlo. Poco a poco parece que su respiración se va calmando, e incluso los temblores van desapareciendo.

Comienzan a moverse hacia el campamento después de un buen rato, cuando empieza a lloviznar. Bucky parece totalmente agotado con los ojos y la nariz hinchados. Tiene algunos problemas para ver por donde pisan con la oscuridad, pero eso no le impide soltarle una bordería a Steve cuando sugiere llevarlo a la espalda.

Mañana será otro día.

Mañana hablará con Bucky sobre la posible información que pueda ser de utilidad al Coronel Phillips, y con suerte le expondrá la idea de crear una manada sin que le tire algo por la cabeza.

Pero hoy su único objetivo es hacer que Bucky duerma en paz. Y si tiene que quedarse sentado al lado de su camastro, que así sea.

 

________________________________

 

 

-Son las fábricas que conocemos. El Sargento Barnes dijo que trasladaron las piezas a otras bases que no aparecen en este mapa- informa Steve. Estaba dejando claro al Coronel Phillips que era un hombre capaz y no un imprudente como él pensaba. Había conseguido la información de Bucky con tacto y su amigo había colaborado en todo lo posible. Sonrió brevemente, había ganado esta batalla.

-Agente, coordínese con el MI6; que todos los operativos aliados busquen esas bases- ordenó el Coronel.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- pregunta Peggy. No es una mujer hecha para aburrirse, pero la respuesta del Coronel Phillips la complace porque hay un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Steve la admira, no puede evitar fijarse en sus pronunciadas curvas, sus preciosos labios.

Su astuta mirada.

Fijados en él.

Pero Phillips le devuelve a la realidad -Tocarle las pelotas a Johan Schmidt a base de bien. ¿Qué dice Rogers? Es su mapa, ¿cree que podrá eliminar a Hydra?- Oh si, esperaba que preguntase eso.

-Si señor. Necesitare un equipo...- Y él ya tiene uno en mente.

-Estamos reuniendo a los mejores hombres- le mira con entusiasmo el viejo alfa lleno de confianza. Pero Steve no va a ser un monigote en sus manos. Va a llevar a cabo la misión bajos sus propias condiciones.

-Con el debido respeto, señor. Yo estoy buscando una manada- dice con total seriedad. El Coronel y Peggy lo miran sorprendidos, boquiabiertos. No es la composición preferida de la gente civilizada; los que se agrupan en manadas hoy en día suelen ser delincuentes, mafiosos y bandas. Pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo que van a ser, una pequeña cuadrilla de guerrilleros que va a sabotear los planes de Hydra hasta dar caza a Schmidt y su protegido Zola. No necesita trabajar con un equipo de desconocidos que estarán más pendientes de los gruñidos de Phillips o del mandamás de turno. Necesita trabajar con gente en la que pueda confiar.

Familia.

Se cruza de brazos y toma una postura rígida y estirada, preparado para discutir. Tampoco va a perder esta batalla.

 

____________________________

 

 

El bar estaba atestado de gente. El tabaco y el alcohol pesaba en el ambiente como un chal, ahogando las fragancias personales. Casi era preferible, porque había poco espacio y mucha testosterona; prácticamente todos eran soldados y al menos la mitad debían ser alfas. Afortunadamente había cerveza para todos y reinaba un buen ánimo.

Los camareros no daban abasto, sirviendo cerveza, whisky y ginebra como si fuese agua. Era un día de celebración en Londres. En cualquier parte del mundo debería serlo, esta semana le habían dado una patada en el culo a Hitler y cada victoria contaba.

Steve estaba sentado en una mesa redonda y barnizada junto con cinco hombres que chispeaban y sonreían como lobos. Conocía sus caras, los había rescatado él mismo del campo de prisioneros de Azzano, pero sin duda el mostacho pelirrojo y el bombín eran... inolvidables.

-A ver si lo entiendo- empezó a hablar el alfa pelirrojo rápidamente interrumpido -Salimos de allí de milagro ¿y quieres que volvamos?- pregunta Gabriel Jones incrédulo. El hombre es un beta de piel oscura y grande, casi tanto como el alfa que tenía al lado, pero de rasgos suaves y ojos amables. Hablaba varios idiomas y chapurreaba otros tantos, entre ellos el alemán.

Bucky ya le advirtió que para ganárselos no va a hacer falta mucha persuasión, pero lo tendrá que plantear como un desafío. Algo atrevido.

-Suena bastante divertido, la verdad- dice James Montgomery Falsworth. El teniente beta es un hombre tranquilo, alto y delgado con un bigote característico. Militar de carrera y experto en tácticas militares a las órdenes de Su Majestad la Reina, no parece tener remilgos en formar parte de una manada si eso derriba al enemigo.

Desde el fondo de la mesa, el representante de Fresno eructa con fuerza -Yo voy- 

James Morita es un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, pocas palabras y aún menos altura, pero valiente y con conocimientos en medicina indispensables.

Jacques Dernier y Gabriel Jones hablan en francés rápido y animado, y se apuntan al carro. Steve toma notas sobre aprender algo del idioma, porque el nativo de Francia no parece tener interés en hablar en inglés... -¡Nos apuntamos!-

Los ojos pequeños y vivos de Timothy Dugan (Dum Dum para los amigos) brillan claros y sonríe con todos los dientes. Es imponente y a la vez entrañable. -Claro que pelearé, pero tienes que hacer algo por mí- dice atusándose el bigote. -Pagar las rondas- sentencia levantando su gran jarra de cerveza vacía. Steve sonríe porque si, eso es algo que puede hacer. De hecho abrirá una cuenta en el bar, porque si se van a las fauces del enemigo de buena gana bien se lo han ganado. Después se acerca hasta la barra donde se encuentra su amigo.

Bucky ya lleva unas cuantas copas en el cuerpo. Se le nota en el uniforme abierto, la corbata desaparecida y la sonrisa tonta. Bucky es un bebedor encantador, cuando se emborracha es todo sonrisas y tonterías. Con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y acabado de afeitar, Steve se da cuenta de lo joven y atractivo que parece en comparación con los futuros componentes de su manada.

Nadie diría que ha sido tres veces campeón de boxeo en peso semiligero antes de entrar en el ejército, piensa mientras empieza a sonar el piano de fondo y la gente se anima a cantar una canción popular.

La cálida y ligerísima fragancia de manzanas, canela y alcohol le llega pese al humo. Es como estar de vuelta en el apartamento de Brooklin, Buck volviendo de un salón de baile ebrio y risueño cantando a media voz alguna canción romántica antes de dejarse caer en el sofá para dormir la mona. Steve lo tenía que convencer para llegar a la cama y no siempre lo conseguía; arrastrarlo hasta ella no era una opción en aquel entonces.

Bucky interrumpe su linea de pensamiento -¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, son idiotas- dice mientras toma otro trago de whisky. Ha decidido que todo el sueldo que no se ha podido gastar durante el mes y medio que estuvo como prisionero iba a gastárselo en un buen alcohol. Steve recupera el vaso que había dejado en la barra para hablar con los chicos.

-¿Y tú qué harás? Acompañarás al Capitán América hasta las fauces de la muerte?- pregunta Steve. Bucky debería sentirse a gusto entre esta gente. Con él.

-Ni lo sueñes- afirma Bucky sin mirarlo, dándole otro trago a su whisky. Steve nota que se le para el corazón por un segundo, pero Buck vuelve a retomar la conversación -¿A ese chaval de Brooklin que era tan... tonto que no rehuía una pelea? A él sí que le acompaño- le dice con una tonta sonrisa en la cara y parpadeando con suavidad. Steve sonríe y bebe, su pecho se inflama con algo cálido y egoísta a la vez.

-Pero lleva el disfraz, ¿eh?- le dice Bucky sugerente con una sonrisa torcida. Es un idiota, piensa Steve -¿Sabes qué? Cada día me gusta más- afirma mientras le echa un ojo al cartel donde se anuncia la cancelación de la gira del Capitán América. También le han concedido la medalla al valor y tiene de su parte a políticos poderosos que lo defenderán lo suficiente como para tener manga ancha en sus acciones, mientras gane batallas y la aprobación del público.

La gente deja de cantar y la música también calla; se preguntan brevemente qué ha sucedido hasta que llega contorneándose la Agente Carter y se planta delante de Steve. ¿Habíamos hablado de un vestido de lentejuelas doradas? Borrémoslo, el rojo es el color que mejor le viste sin ninguna duda, el escote sugiriendo unos pechos generosos y arrapándose a su cintura. Con tacones altos y un pequeño bolso, Peggy sabe todo lo que se necesita para seducir a un hombre.

-Capitán- se presenta.

-Agente Carter- contesta Steve que observa cómo Bucky la ve entrar y le da un buen... repaso a su figura antes de alzar la vista justo en el momento oportuno para no quedar como un cerdo. Sonríe mientras la saluda, pero ella apenas le mira, toda su atención está centrada en él.

-Howard quiere probar un nuevo equipo. ¿Le va bien mañana?- le pregunta Peggy conocedora del impacto que ha causado en el rubio alfa.

-Estupendo- contesta Steve.

-Veo que su pelotón de élite se prepara para la batalla...- dice Carter con la intención de enfrascarse en algún tipo de conversación. Bucky cree que su amigo ni siquiera ha escuchado las palabras. Steve no es inmune a los encantos de la Agente, está claro; el labio ligeramente caído en asombro y la inquietud de los ojos, que no sabe donde mirar sin que parezca indecoroso o directamente descarado le da la pista de que su competencia va ganando la batalla.

¿Qué competencia, maldita sea? Una mujer despampanante mira a Steve como si fuese un lago en el desierto. Bucky no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse como un mezquino. El vínculo no significaba nada para Steve, para ninguno de los dos, así que aplasta los celos que le arden en las entrañas. Por todas las veces que fue ignorado, Steve merece esto. Bucky no se iba a meter en medio.

-¿No le gusta la música?- le pregunta Bucky, suave y fácil por el alcohol.

-Sin duda, y mucho. Es más, tal vez cuando todo esto termine vaya a bailar- dice Carter sin apartar ni un solo segundo los ojos de Steve.

Steve, ¿lo pillas? Te está proponiendo una cita... pero Steve esta embelesado con las vistas. No lo culpa, tiene uno de los cuerpos más impresionantes que ha visto.

-¿Se puede saber a qué espera?- porque maldita sea, siente que sobra y bien le podrían dejar con su copa a solas en vez de hacerlo huir antes de que empiecen a compartir fluidos...

-A la pareja adecuada. A las ocho, Capitán-

-Si señora, ahí estaré- contesta mientras observa cómo se marcha. No se ha dignado a mirar a Bucky ni una sola vez.

-Soy invisible... ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en ti!- le dice Buck a su amigo mientras pone una sonrisa torcida -Es una pesadilla...- exagera con humor, pero hay algo dolido en su interior. Ha sido ignorado totalmente, como si fuese un jarrón. Se pregunta cuantas veces se ha encontrado en esta situación el pequeño Steve, porque duele en el orgullo como una piedra en el zapato.

-No te lo tomes a pecho. Quizás tenga una amiga- le dice Steve sonriendo porque pobre tonto no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Las últimas palabras se sienten en el corazón de Bucky como un hachazo. Si tiene una amiga ya puede ser una alfa con un buen rabo, maldita sea su suerte...

 

__________________

 

 

Dos horas más tarde en el bar se bebía como si no hubiese ni dios ni mañana, y la mesa en la que se habían reunido con el resto de los miembros de pelotón no era una excepción.

-¿Comandos Aulladores? Leones de Bengala. No, espera, los de Bengala son los tigres. Los Tigres de Bengala- dice Jones. Pese a lo borracho que va, no muestra ni un solo síntoma en la pronunciación de las palabras. Steve está impresionado. Ya casi no traduce a Dernier, que parece el menos borracho de todos. Steve, que lleva las mismas copas que Bucky, no siente ni el más leve indicio de embriaguez; su amigo en cambio lleva una turca considerable.

-Todos sabemos que debe llamarse Escuadrón de James, o Jamescuadrón. Sólo se aceptaran James en la unidad, así que chicos, me temo que tendréis que cambiar vuestros nombres...- Bucky ríe tontamente con su propia broma. Casualidades de la vida que en el pelotón de 7 personas, 3 se llaman James. James Morita “Jim”, James Montgomery Falsworth “Monty” y James Buchanan Barnes “Bucky” alzan sus copas y brindan, tirando la mitad del contenido por el camino. Ahora que ha cogido carrerilla, no hay nada que calle a Bucky -Es más, propongo que a partir de ahora nuestro capitán se llame Jamesteve Rogers, y DumDum... emm ¿Dum...Dames?- Steve le tapa la boca antes de que continúe diciendo tonterías. Desgraciadamente a los demás les ha encantado y continúan con la broma -Sólo si Jones se cambia el nombre a Jambriel- propone Dumdum con una gran sonrisa y le da un codazo a su amigo, que se le han puesto los ojos como platos -Oh dios mío, ¡me encanta!- grita riendo -Creo que voy ahora mismo a cambiarme el nombre en la partida de nacimiento- dice mientras se levanta para ir al baño. Justo antes de empezar a caminar, vuelve su atención hacia la jarra a medio terminar, la agarra y la vacía de una sola atacada -en la manada seremos hermanos, pero no tontos- sentencia riendo mientras esta vez si se va a cambiarle el agua al canario. Steve aparta la mano de la boca de Bucky con sorpresa, acaba de recibir un lametón y Bucky le mira mientras se relame los labios rosados.

-Bucky...- se queja mientras se limpia la mano en el pantalón, pero su amigo símplemente se sigue riendo.

-Si, si, ahora todo son risas pero ya veréis las caras de todos mañana cuando aquí el Capitán empiece a integrarnos como su manada. Más de uno va a llorar...- dice Jim, captando la atención de toda la mesa. -venga ya... ¿quieres decir que es doloroso?- pregunta Monty con curiosidad. En realidad nadie tiene mucho conocimiento sobre las manadas. Quizás el mejor informado es Bucky, de su época como estibador.

Bucky aspira antes de hablar, el alcohol le ha afectado bastante -Era la composición familiar más típica antes de...- hace un gesto vago con la mano -...individualizarnos tanto. Las manadas eran familias extensas que incluían a los abuelos, los padres, los tíos... buena parte tenía relación sanguínea, pero no toda- Jim asiente y le asiste -Si, las manadas podían ser de unas 30 o 40 personas. Las ventajas son muchas, como la total lealtad, la unión de esfuerzos, compartir recursos... dicen que las mafias no son más que manadas antiguas que triunfaron a lo grande- Se interrumpe para acabarse la gran jarra de cerveza que tiene entre manos y plantarla sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

-Dejad que pida una ronda antes de continuar- dice Buck, pero nada más levantarse y dar un paso hacia la barra tropieza con sus propios pies y es solo la casualidad que no se abra la cabeza con uno de los taburetes. Se levanta torpemente y cuando comprueba que está bien Steve ya se encuentra a su lado agarrándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Lo mira un instante antes de sonreír, y levanta el brazo ante la mesa -¡Estoy bien!-

La mesa le aplaude y silba, como si acabase de batir el récord olímpico en salto de altura. Bucky se ríe tonto y dulce porque es un payaso.

Steve sonríe también. Es gracioso, no lo puede evitar, pero no está en condiciones de beber más o acabará vomitando hasta la primera papilla. -Comandos, nos vemos mañana. Me llevo a Bucky antes de que se duerma en la mesa- Y todos hacen un grito de lamento.

-Oh, venga Stevie, una copa más...- le mendiga su amigo. -Bucky, mañana te arrepentirás de todas esas copas- le dice mientras lo mantiene por el brazo.

-Ese es un problema para el Bucky de mañana, pero ahora...- se da la vuelta rápidamente, agarra el primer vaso que encuentra en la barra y brinda -por los Comandos Aulladores!!- se lo bebe de 3 tragos mientras los demás alzan sus vasos medio vacíos y brindan también. Lo levanta triunfante ante Steve y los Comandos con una mueca, pero inmediatamente sonríe petulante y grita -¡Sargento 1, Capitán 0!- y ante los aplausos y silbidos de su mesa se dobla haciendo una reverencia muy teatrera y poco equilibrada. Steve rueda los ojos y se pone las manos en las caderas. Nunca volverá a poder decir la última palabra...

Hasta que aparece el dueño del vaso que acaba de desaparecer por el gaznate de Bucky, un alfa enorme, como no podía ser de otra manera.

-Ese era mi whisky, cabrón...-

El Capitán interviene rápidamente interponiéndose entre él y Bucky con las manos arriba en un gesto totalmente apaciguador. -La siguiente ronda está en mi cuenta, caballero- le informa sonriente mientras pone las manos sobre los hombros de Buck y lo guía hasta la salida con firmeza mientras éste se despide con la mano de su cuadrilla.

El aire fuera es frío y llovizna ligeramente. Las calles ya estan mojadas y hay charcos que reflejan las luces de las farolas. Londres es muy cosmopolita y al mismo tiempo huele a piedra antigua, a basura y a humedad. Mientras avanzan por las calles a Buck le da por cantar entre susurros, suave y algo desacompasado.

 _This day and age we're living_  
_This cause for apprehension_  
_This speed and new invention_  
_And things like third dimension_  
_Yet we get a trifle weary_  
_With Mr. Einstein's Theo_ ry

 

El muy tonto rodea por los hombros a Steve con el brazo, algo tan típico y tan lejano a la vez que el corazon del alfa se estremece. Buck lo mira sonriendo expectante -Vamos Stevie, que también te la sabes- y Steve sonríe y canta un poco por lo bajini, porque el ambiente distendido y alegre también ha calado en él.

  
_For we must get down to earth at time_  
_Relax, relieve the tension_  
  
_No matter what the progress of what may have improved,_  
_The simple facts of life are such, they cannot be removed_

Bucky va chasqueando los dedos de tanto en tanto, o al menos lo intenta. Steve por otro lado mantiene una mano en la espalda de Bucky porque hace cada vez más eses.

  
_You must remember this_  
_A kiss is still a kiss_  
_A sigh is just a sigh_  
_The fundamental things apply as time goes by..._

 

Buck carraspea y se interrumpe. -¿Sabes? Hoy voy a dormir como los ángeles- Afirma, y Steve entiende lo que quiere decir. Ha sido testigo de la noche que pasó Bucky cuando ya no pudo más y le vomitó todos los miedos a su amigo. Le prestó su camastro de Capitán que le otorgaba cierta intimidad con la promesa de despertarlo un par de horas más tarde mientras él arreglaba unos informes y al poco rato ya dormía, agotado. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los párpados de Buck empezaron a moverse inquietos y la respiracion se agitó. Steve dudó unos instantes hasta que escuchó pequeños gañidos de miedo. Inmediatamente tomó la mano de Bucky, acariciándole de forma tranquilizadora y atusándole el cabello con cariño y cuidado. Consiguió que descansase toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente parecía haber resucitado. Desde entonces han estado compartiendo habitación o barracones sin demasiada resistencia por parte de su amigo.

Eso demuestra cuán agotado está.

Afortunadamente llegan al hostal en el que se hospedan justo cuando empieza a a llover fuerte. Subir las escaleras se convierte en un reto con Buck delante de todo, y finalmente llegan a su puerta. Dos camas, un par de baúles y una mesita de noche con lámpara es todo lo que tienen. Tampoco necesitan más, están de paso en esta ciudad y pronto se verán con barro hasta las rodillas, así que tomarán todo lo que puedan conseguir.

Eso si Bucky no se mata por el camino, piensa Steve mientras su amigo tropieza con la pequeña alfombra que separa las dos camas y lo agarra con cautela por los brazos para equilibrarlo. Bucky parpadea como un búho y sonríe -Buenos reflejos, Stevie...- le felicita mientras empieza a desabrocharse los botones de la chaqueta. Steve suspira y rueda los ojos.

Cinco minutos más tarde Steve ya está en camiseta interior y cazoncillos mientras Bucky sigue peleándose con los botones maldicendo a la madre del cordero. -Deja que te ayude con eso, que me estás poniendo nervioso- pide el rubio recolocándose el flequillo.

Bucky se endereza un poco y se apoya en la pared para mantener la postura -Si mi capitán- sonríe mientras alza una ceja. Steve lo sienta cuando acaba con los botones para ayudarlo con el calzado. -Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?- dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y el jersey y se queda en camiseta interior mientras Steve se arodilla para desatarle las botas. El olor suave de muffin de manzanas le llega más intensamente ahora, pero sigue siendo ligero, casi imperceptible.

La camiseta interior permite ver la marca de apareamiento que luce en la base del cuello. Ya no está inflamada aunque conserva algo del color rosado de una herida en curación. Su mano se mueve sin darse cuenta, pero la para a mitad de camino cuando lo nota. Mira a su amigo, de ojos brillantes y medio cerrados por el sopor del alcohol pero que lo miran atentamente.

-Tócala- le dice. Los ojos de Steve se vuelven a desviar donde está la marca, y vuelve a la cara de Buck sin haber movido un músculo, inseguro.

-Tócala, es tuya- le dice sonriendo esta vez. -Sé que la has estado buscando- Se mueve para hacerla más accesible, girando el hombro y el cuello, enseñándole la yugular. La respiración de Steve queda atrapada un instante ante la belleza y la sumisión del gesto. Su mano se mueve hasta el cuello y acaricia suavemente la marca con sus dedos. Tiene cierto relieve y está más caliente que el resto del cuello. La sensación que le produce el tacto le eleva el corazón en el pecho de forma inexplicable.

La mano de Bucky se apoya en la nuca de Steve y lo acerca hacia sí, quedando mejilla con mejilla, los labios casi rozando la sensible concha de la oreja. Ahora el olor de su compañero es totalmente discernible. Steve huele su vainilla en él, y el alcohol y el tabaco sobre su piel. -Tranquilo, Stevie- le susurra al oído, el aliento tan cerca que le pone la piel de gallina. -Te prometo lo que teníamos en Brooklin- sentencia el moreno mientras apoya la barbilla en el ancho hombro de su amigo, su amante por una noche. Con esa promesa se lo está dando todo. La lealtad incuestionable. La amistad que ya dura una vida. La libertad para buscarse otra pareja.

Rápidamente Buck queda atrapado en un abrazo monumental, Steve se cierne y entierra la cara en su cuello. Cierra los ojos porque está a punto de llorar. ¿No es éste hombre bueno? Piensa mientras Buck también lo abraza y le da buenas palmadas en la espalda. -¿Hasta el final de la linea?- pregunta con incertidumbre.

Bucky rebufa en su hombro, divertido. -Pues claro, colega. Contigo hasta el final de la linea- Y aún lo apreta más.

Buck se queda. Buck se queda y no va a desaparecer de su vida. No le ha recriminado nada.

Steve no puede pedirle más. Símplemente no puede tomar más de lo que ya le ha ofrecido.

No tiene derecho.

La mano cubre la marca de apareamiento mientras con los dedos hace suaves masajes cirulares sobre ella. -Te prometo lo que teníamos en Brooklin- le susurra también. Es lo mínimo que su amigo tiene derecho a recibir pese a que el corazón del alfa está partido en dos.

Cuando se separan, Buck lo mira y sonrie maliciosamente. -¿Me abrillantaras los zapatos otra vez? Preveo mucho barro en ellos...- y Steve rueda los ojos. No hay manera de mantener una conversacion seria con la versión ebria de Buck. Éste ríe un poco mientras se quita los pantalones y se mete en la cama dándole la espalda. El vínculo es visible desde la almohada de Steve; no sabe si lo ha hecho a posta, pero le da una gran sensación de calidez tenerlo a la vista. Apaga la luz de la mesita y le desea buenas noches, sin embargo Buck ya está durmiedo profundamente.

Mientras está tumbado mirando el juego de luces y sombras que se filtran por la ventana y se reflejan en la pared, su corazón parece... ansioso mientras canturrea la canción que habían estado cantando en la calle. No puede dejar de pensar que se le escapa algo.

 _And when two lovers woo_  
_They still say "I love you"_  
_On_ that _you can rely_  
_No matter what the future brings, as time goes by_  
  
_Moonlight and love songs never out of date_  
_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate_  
Woman _needs_ man _, and man must have his mate_  
_That no one can deny_  
  
_It's still the same old story_  
_A fight for love and glory_  
_A case of_ do _or die_  
_The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by_

 

Desea poder dormir en la misma cama que Bucky en un ataque de añoranza y posesividad. Que lo haya rechazado como su alfa...

Sabe que debe aceptar la decisión de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo siente que no puede permitir que otro alfa lo tome. Ha de dejar claro que no está disponible, pero no puede hacerlo. No debe.

¿Pero mañana?

Mañana tendrá todas las excusas del mundo para marcarlo como suyo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si os interesa, la canción es de Rudy Vallee - As Time Goes By.


	9. Los Comandos Aulladores

Steve se despierta de golpe y plenamente consciente de su entorno. Apenas deben haber pasado un par de horas desde que se fueron a dormir, aún es de noche y la lluvia repica suave en las calles en las que no se oye ni un alma. Las luces que entran por las cortinas baratas del hostal crean una extraña penumbra que ayuda a definir los contornos de la habitación.

Oye un suspiro profundo y cansado que huele a alcohol, y unos muelles que se quejan por el movimiento. Su amigo se levanta con paso pesado y torpe y avanza hasta el baño que tienen en la habitación. Nada lujoso, apenas una ducha, un baño y un lavamanos. El buen oído de Steve le informa que Bucky tenía la vejiga llena, y es que tantas copas por algún sitio tenían que salir.

Oye el grifo abierto y pasan unos minutos.

Y pasan otros más.

Y Buck no vuelve.

Steve se encuentra con una... situación. No quiere entrar en el baño y encontrarse con su mejor amigo dormido en la taza del váter, pero si está vomitando y ha abierto el grifo para no ser oído, definitivamente lo quiere ayudar.

Maldita sea...

Enciende la lampara de la mesita y se levanta con cuidado para no hacer ruido pero su colchón poco pone de su parte. Se acerca a la puerta del baño cerrada esperando poder oír algún sonido que le dé una pista sobre la situación, pero únicamente distingue el agua del grifo cayendo con fuerza sobre la cerámica.

Pica a la puerta suavemente y susurra -¿Bucky?-

Sin embargo no hay respuesta, ni tampoco ningún sonido discernible. Lo vuelve a intentar un poco más fuerte, pero son las 4 de la mañana y no quiere despertar a todo el hostal.

Sigue sin respuesta.

Toma una decisión y suspira. Abre lentamente la puerta sin saber muy bien que encontrará y quedando momentáneamente deslumbrado con la luz que derrama la brillante bombilla, pero se tranquiliza viendo la escena.

La primera suposición era la acertada. Bucky se encuentra vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos, sentado sobre la tapa de la taza del váter y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para aguantar la incómoda postura que ha encontrado para dormirse. Mientras apoya la cabeza en un ángulo doloroso contra la esquina y apoya el brazo en el lavamanos, una toalla le cubre los hombros.

La camiseta interior se encuentra encima de colgador de la toalla en un intento para evitar las arrugas. Steve puede ver que ha cogido algo de peso en los días que llevan en Londres, pero sigue estando demasiado delgado para su gusto; un recuerdo difícil del campo de trabajo en el que lo encontró, cortesía del ejército nazi. Buena parte de las cicatrices son de un color rosado suave, aún tiernas pero sanando correctamente.

Buck está dormido con los labios entreabiertos, respirando profundamente; la sombra de la barba apenas ha empezado a mostrarse y el cabello está peinado descuidadamente hacia atrás, apelmazado y húmedo.

Ahora que se fija la piel también se encuentra antinaturalmente brillante, y cuando se acerca descubre que la toalla que se ha puesto en los hombros está empapada de agua fría. ¿Tenía calor? Cierra el grifo abierto y se inclina sobre su amigo, ahuecando la mano sobre la mejilla de Buck. Tal vez sí que tenga algunas décimas de fiebre. Las manos, en cambio, las tiene heladas.

Es consciente que lo va a tener que cargar hasta la cama, pero primero le va a dar la opción de intentarlo por sí mismo y salvaguardar su honor, o lo que sea.

-Eh Buck- le susurra mientras le da ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla. Su amigo abre los ojos, confundido, y enfoca su mirada en él. Da un par de aleteos con esas densas pestañas, los ojos brillantes y aturdidos.

-Buck, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Steve, retirando la toalla empapada de sus hombros e intentando calentar las frías manos de su amigo.

Buck parpadea y vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras asiente – Mmhmm-

-¿Qué haces empapado? Vas a coger una pulmonía...- Estira de los brazos muertos a ver si puede hacerlo reaccionar, ayudarlo a levantarse.

-...ngo calor...- dice Bucky en una voz adormecida y sin abrir los ojos. Cuando Steve coge una toalla seca y empieza a restregarla por la cabeza para secar el cabello obtiene un mohín desagradecido. -Demasiado alcohol, ¿eh?- le dice con voz suave Steve. No es la primera vez que se encuentran en esta situación. Bucky no es un borracho, pero mezclar bebidas nunca ha acabado bien para él.

Fiebre por intoxicación de alcohol. Vaya manera de ponerse malo...

-¿Bucky?- insiste mientras coge otra de las toallas y empieza a secar a Buck. Allá donde se ha mojado tiene la piel helada, pero el resto de la piel está cálida y suave. Agradable.

-Mmhmm...- es la única respuesta que obtiene. Buck se arrebuja en su asiento dispuesto a pasar la noche allí, pero Steve le agarra por los hombros y lo mueve un poco. -Eh, va, muévete Buck-

Buck no se siente muy colaborador. No pasa nada, Steve es un hombre de recursos.

-Si no te levantas, te llevaré en brazos como una dama...- le dice sugerente, sonriendo maliciosamente. Es una amenaza que ahora puede cumplir, y por la expresión indignada de los ojos de Bucky cuando los abre, él también lo sabe.

-Maldito mamón, no te atrevas...- Steve aprovecha para ayudarlo a incorporarse y alzarlo con facilidad, poniéndolo sobre sus pies.

Buck se tambalea un poco y mira a Steve. Y sonríe aun borracho. -Pequeño cabrón...- dice mientras empieza a avanzar por la habitación a trompicones con su amigo pisándole los talones. Inconscientemente la mano de Steve acaricia la marca del cuello de Buck mientras sonríe, la piel helada en claro contraste con la suya propia.

La mano de Bucky se mueve torpemente hacia el cuello y se posa sobre la suya, apretándoda un instante. A Steve le gusta esto. Este gesto de afecto, de confianza.

Hasta que Bucky se da la vuelta con alarma.

-Oh, mierda...- dice mirándolo a los ojos. Steve retira la mano, confundido. ¿No dio permiso para tocarla en la intimidad hace apenas unas horas?

-Steve, la van a ver. Mañana la verá todo el mundo...- dice Buck, mirando intensamente a Steve que no entiende nada, con los dedos aún sobre la marca.

-¿Mañana?- y los engranajes encajan en su mente. Mañana tiene que hacerlos parte de su manada. Crearla de cero, básicamente. Para ello va a tener que someter a todos los miembros y eso incluye algo de esfuerzo físico, glándulas de feromonas y saliva.

Y mucha piel descubierta.

Es necesario que todos acaben en camiseta interior o incluso sin ella para restregarse en los olores, así que sí, hay muchas posibilidades de que se fijen en el vínculo, aún más cuando se nota que es reciente.

Su mente ya ha encontrado una solución mientras tiene sujeto a Bucky por el hombro.

-Te puedo marcar aquí. Ahora- le propone, y en su mente la idea le encanta. Ésta es su intimidad, sólo para ellos. Aquí puede hacer cosas que delante de los otros comandos se avergonzaría.

Quietos en mitad del dormitorio, la duda atraviesa los grises y adormecidos ojos de Buck por unos instantes. Se tambalea un poco, así que también se apoya en el brazo de su amigo. Alza los hombros con indiferencia mientras toda su cara hace un gesto complicado. Él tampoco encuentra fisuras en el plan.

-Emmm... ¿y cómo lo piensas hacer?- pregunta mirándolo a los ojos y parpadeando lentamente. Si no lo conociera lo encontraría hasta desafiante. Steve traga mientras mira las densas pestañas de su amigo y la tonta sonrisa que baila en su boca.

Y se da cuenta que la simple sugerencia de un acto tan íntimo entre ellos como marcarse con sus fragancias personales le está poniendo duro. Es vergonzoso, su cuerpo reacciona como un adolescente de 15 años.

Gira a Bucky por los hombros antes de delatarse, y lo dirige hacia la propia cama de Steve sin obtener resistencia. Lo ayuda a meterse en ella, estirando las sábanas y mantas sobre él, dejándolas holgadas. Aún no se ha girado que Bucky ya está sacando los brazos y quejándose del calor, pero no parece haber notado el bulto que está creciendo en sus calzoncillos.

-Vuelvo en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?- le dice sin esperar respuesta y apagando la luz de la mesita de noche. Desaparece en el interior del baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Tras ella, Steve suspira y se apoya en la puerta. ¿Qué le pasa? Está tan excitado que no cree poder tener a Bucky en brazos sin comérselo vivo. Cuando mira hacia abajo su erección está completa en el calzoncillo, incómoda por la falta de espacio.

Tiene que relajarse antes de compartir la cama con Bucky, piensa mientras se moja la cara con agua fría y se apoya en el lavamanos, el grifo abierto sonoramente. Cuando se mira en el espejo ve exactamente lo que espera. Las mejillas rosadas, los labios gruesos y de un color subido.

Y un montón de músculo que no estaba ahí antes, solo enturbiado por las siempre constantes tiritas antilolor.

Un cuerpo perfecto. Un cuerpo deseable. Un cuerpo con el que puede manejar a Buck como quiera.

Levantarlo como a un niño.

Empotrarlo contra un árbol.

Steve se quita la camiseta y la tira echa un ovillo encima del baño que hace unos minutos ocupaba su amigo. Está empezando a respirar rápido, excitado y cachondo. Su torso es puro músculo definido, piensa mientras se pasa las manos sin contemplaciones por la piel. Unos pectorales impresionantes, unos abdominales perfectos. Los oblicuos, los músculos en forma de v que se dirigen hacia su enorme polla, son poderosos y sugerentes.

Steve se baja los calzoncillos y libera su verga e inmediatamente siente un poco de alivio. Es larga y gruesa, con el nudo en la base aún sin hincharse; el glande ya sobresale del prepucio, orgulloso y rosado a la espera de atención.

Steve pone su mano encima y aprieta, notando el salto rígido de su pene. Se mira en el espejo del baño; son unas buenas vistas a tener en cuenta y se imagina lo que sería tener a Bucky aquí, delante del espejo, abierto de piernas apoyado en el lavamanos y con la cabeza girada hacia él, sugerente, con el torso al aire y los oscuros pezones de punta.

Desnudo excepto por la gorra militar.

Cambia el grifo para que salga agua caliente, muy caliente, y se moja la mano en ella.

Agarra su polla con la mano ardiendo y se imagina estar penetrando desde atrás a Bucky en este mismo cuarto de baño, él alzando la cabeza y enseñando ese cuello fino y obsceno. Esa nuez de adán que sube y baja cuando traga. La lengua sobre sus labios.

Mueve la mano con movimientos decididos, enajenado por su imaginación. Dios, sería tan bueno simplemente poderlo penetrar una y otra y otra vez hasta el fondo, retirarse poco a poco y ver como su miembro abandonaba el cálido cuerpo cubierto de fluido sólo para volver a entrar con fuerza y haciéndolo gemir como sabe que puede hacer.

La piel de Steve se pone de gallina evocando los gemidos y jadeos que emitió cuando lo hizo suyo en el bosque. Pasa el pulgar por el glande, la sensibilidad aumentando y la primera gota de pre-semen aparece para lubricar la cabeza suave y gorda, ligeramente estriada. La sensación es electrizante.

Mira su reflejo en el espejo, cómo su mano se mueve firme y rápida por toda su larga longitud mientras sus abdominales se contraen y los músculos oblicuos se mueven con su vaivén.

Ahí es donde pertenece su polla, enterrada hasta la empuñadura en los muslos de Bucky, piensa mientras se muerde el labio inferior y se concentra en el placer que se acumula detrás de los testículos, su otra mano vagando por sus propios pezones, la punta de su polla.

Con la fuerza que posee no tendría dificultad siquiera para penetrarlo cara a cara, agarrándolo por las piernas y clavándolo contra la pared. Así podría besar esa boca tremenda, chupar esa lengua afilada. Podría sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lamerle la oreja, jadear su nombre y morder esa exquisita barbilla.

Y penetrarlo duro y rápido sin sitio al que huir, abriéndolo más y más hasta que lo viese en su cara, el orgasmo devastador del omega, el momento en el que sólo es capaz de sentir el placer recorriendo su piel y músculos y provocando las contracciones en la vagina que tanto le ha gustado sentir a su polla triste y solitaria.

Presiona con su mano izquierda la base del nudo que está a punto de hincharse mientras se muerde los labios intentando no despertar a Buck, pero no para de masturbarse, adquiriendo más velocidad.

Con este ritmo... dios, con este ritmo conseguiría que se deshiciese de placer. Entre sus piernas anudado y siendo barrido por oleada tras oleada de orgasmos, con la espalda arqueada sobre el colchón y agarrándose al cabezal de hierro de la cama del hotel jadeando su nombre. Steve se aferraría a sus caderas, quizás con una de sus piernas por encima del hombro para ganar profundidad y tracción mientras lo llena con todo lo que sea capaz de tomar hasta dejarlo agotado y feliz; que los vecinos se enteren de que es muy capaz de satisfacer a su omega...

Ahí lo nota, el placer se arremolina en un momento en su espalda y columna, el tiempo justo para sentir el orgasmo derramándose de los testículos apretados y saliendo a chorros, empapando su mano y el lavamanos. Los dedos de los pies se aprietan y ralentiza el ritmo con el que acaricia, resollando mientras nota el placer expandiéndose hasta las puntas de los dedos. La mano que se encontraba libre pronto la tiene que llevar al nudo que empieza a hincharse rápidamente en la base de la verga. Dejarlo crecer sin presión provoca una sensación extraña e inquietante aunque no desagradable.

Como siempre, se da cuenta que le falta un cuerpo al que abrazar, mordisquear y besar, un cuerpo contra el que apretarse. El orgasmo en sí es explosivo pero a la vez lo deja con una molesta sensación de soledad y los sentidos más agudos y sensibles.

Y se da cuenta que en realidad no tiene que ser así. Bucky lo está esperando y Steve agradece las pocas manías del omega sobre compartir la cama. Pero no puede tumbarse a su lado tal y como está ahora. En cuanto se ve capacitado limpia todo el desorden que ha causado, que no es tanto teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de esperma que es capaz de producir. Decide ducharse porque apesta a excitación y sexo, y aunque Buck no se enteraría definitivamente no va a restregar lo que acaban de secretar las glándulas por el cuerpo de su pareja.

No le pasaría desapercibido a nadie.

Se quita las tiritas antiolor y deja el agua correr sobre la piel. Limpia con eficiencia y a conciencia su cuerpo, especialmente las glándulas saturadas de entusiasmo sexual.

Se siente un poco mal por usar a Bucky en sus fantasías pero tampoco es que lo haya planeado mucho. Además, lo que se queda en la cabeza no puede hacer daño a nadie, no es como si jamás se hubiese imaginado a su amigo desnudo. De hecho ha podido tener una apreciación clara y detallada del cuerpo de Bucky no hace tantos meses, aunque parece que haya pasado una vida.

 

Se pone los calzoncillos y se mira en el espejo. Está presentable y se siente a gusto con su piel. Ahora sí que puede marcar a su amigo sin peligro, así que sale del baño sin apenas notar el frío contraste con la temperatura de la habitación. Se dirige hacia Buck que ya está durmiendo profundamente. Steve abre las sábanas y se acurruca a su lado. El muy cabrón está ocupando casi toda la cama y Steve ya no es tan pequeño como solía así que empieza a tener problemas técnicos.

Odia tener que despertarle.

\- ¿Buck?- Apenas consigue una reacción. -Eh, colega, te necesito despierto para esto, ¿vale?- dice Steve. -Mmmhmm- consigue de su amigo.

-¿Estás despierto?- pregunta sin convicción -mmsi..- dice Bucky aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te acuerdas que hemos hablado de marcarte? ¿Ahora?- Buck suspira hondo aun medio dormido -Mmhmm sisi...- consigue farfullar.

Steve se desespera por la falta de colaboración así que toma la iniciativa. Se despertará igualmente.

Se acomoda encima de Buck dejando las manos apoyadas en el colchón y cargando todo su peso en ellas. Ahora no está seguro de que Bucky pueda manejar su considerable peso. Con la luz apagada la figura de Bucky aparece envuelta en sombras, pero Steve puede verlo. El torso desnudo, las placas de identidad, los brazos abiertos y apoyados a los lados de la cabeza. Los labios entreabiertos y la respiración pesada casi como en su fantasía.

Steve suspira, no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Se supone que es algo innato en los alfas, pero que lo aspen si sabe qué tiene que hacer. En teoría hay una pequeña lucha porque la mayoría de la gente no desea ser subyugada, pero Bucky no opone resistencia así que deduce que esa parte ya está conseguida.

Olisquea la piel de Bucky en profundidad, pecho, axilas y cuello. Notas de manzanas, canela y vainilla se entrelazan majestuosamente creando la fragancia perfecta, quizás un poco más picante como reacción al alcohol. Se ajusta a un lado de su amigo con cuidado de no dejar todo el peso, apoyándose en el codo y empieza a lamer con ternura. Hombros, cuello... a Buck le gusta porque suspira satisfecho y le deja más sitio allí. Steve mueve la mano para acunar el cuello de Buck y éste aparta la barbilla del camino para hacer más sitio a esa lengua atrevida. Al alfa le encanta este rincón de su amante donde se huelen a ellos dos, sus olores entrelazados gloriosamente. Pronto está restregando la cara en su cuello, mientras acaricia el cálido cuerpo que tiene debajo y extiende feromonas felices sobre la piel de su omega; como los mimos que se hacen dos amantes después del buen sexo.

Bucky hace un sonoro suspiro de placer, los omegas tienen el sentido del tacto mucho más desarrollado y les encanta recibir caricias en la piel. Steve está encantado de proporcionárselas. Arrastra la mano por su cuerpo con largas carantoñas, distribuyendo también de esta manera las feromonas que posee en las muñecas e impregnándolo con su olor, su marca. Le gusta la piel casi electrizante bajo su mano.

Y aunque su pecho retumba de felicidad al tener el cálido y dócil cuerpo de su omega extendido bajo su propio peso mientras lo cuida, evita lamerle las glándulas secretoras que tiene en las axilas y tras las orejas. El recuerdo de la última vez que lo hizo aún se siente abrumador. Ese sabor provocó... cosas, sensaciones en él. Emociones incontrolables.

Buck se mueve para recolocarse y abarcar el largo cuerpo de Steve, una pierna acomodándose sobre la suya buscando calor para los pies helados, el torso girado para estar piel con piel y el brazo sobre su hombro, metiendo los dedos en la mata rubia y ronroneando de placer mientras apoya la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Steve, el cálido aliento oliendo a whisky y a Bucky. Steve le ayuda a colocarse cómodamente mientras él también se acopla perfectamente, sus muñecas y axilas dejando su fragancia en la piel aún intacta.

Bucky huele a satisfacción y Steve se relaja a su lado, inexplicablemente feliz mientras nota el lento y torpe movimiento de dedos en su cuero cabelludo y una nariz fría contra su cuello. Si le da un afectuoso beso de buenas noches en la frente, es algo que quedará entre las horribles cortinas del hostal y él.

 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

-Me estás matando. Me está matando mi mejor amigo. En mi tumba quiero lirios y dalias, y en mi epitafio...-

Steve rueda los ojos y suspira mientras mira el ovillo en el que se ha convertido Bucky bajo las mantas, sacando sólo la nariz. No sabe si se da cuenta siquiera de estar en la cama de Steve y no en la suya propia.

-Deja de lloriquear, te he traído café- dice con voz divertida Steve mientras se sienta en la cama a su lado, intentando no aplastarlo. Se afloja un poco la corbata, con Bucky no hace falta fingir ser el Capitán América.

Bucky saca la cabeza del nido que ha hecho. Sus pelos son una completa locura, totalmente esponjosos y rebeldes. Tiene ojeras y está blanco, pero al menos es capaz de abrir los ojos. Y lo mira como si fuese un traidor.

-Olvida el epitafio y trae para aquí ese café...- dice con voz ronca. Steve se lo pone delante de la vista y se levanta, retirándolo un poco, obligándolo a levantarse de la cama.

-Eres el mismo cabrón de siempre...- se queja con desgana, incorporado en la cama hecho unos zorros. Steve sonríe aún más. Nadie le ha llamado cabrón desde el suero.

-Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta...- dice con su mejor sonrisa de Capitán América. Buck se estira y bosteza, y luego se abraza a si mismo por el frío. La humedad empapa el ambiente, no ha dejado de llover desde anoche.

-¿Y mi camiseta?- Steve entra en el baño y la coge del mismo sitio en el que él la dejó pulcramente doblada y se la lanza a Bucky a la cara. Impresionante cómo educó la madre de Bucky a su pequeño rufián.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer noche?- Le pregunta Steve casualmente mientras toma un sorbo de su propio café. La pegunta no tiene nada de casual.

-Buff, algo si, recuerdo tener mucho calor y de ir al baño a refrescarme. Me dejé allí la camiseta, ¿no?- pregunta muy concentrado en ponerse correctamente la prenda.

Steve se toma con calma la respuesta. -Si, además ayer noche te diste cuenta de una cosa importante- dice mientras pone la mano en la base del cuello.

Buck lo mira confundido. Y luego mira la taza de café otra vez.

-Oh venga, ten- dice Steve rodando los ojos, y Buck toma la taza como si fuese el sagrado cuerpo de Cristo

-Mmmm oh dios mío, perfecto de azúcar...- sonríe Buck con los ojos cerrados y cara de éxtasis.

Se levanta de la cama sin garbo, cansado. Mira su propia cama enfrente y se da cuenta que ha estado durmiendo en la de su amigo. No parece importarle, simplemente busca los pantalones, agarra el petate y se dirige al baño. Cuando se agacha para recoger los trastos Steve aún puede ver los cardenales de la espalda, ahora de color marrón y amarillo. También ve la piel estirarse bajo las vértebras. Aprieta la mandíbula, la ira que le provoca lo que vivió Bucky se ha convertido en una culebra fría enroscado en la columna que no tiene pinta de desaparecer en breve.

Bucky no se da cuenta de la mirada láser que está recibiendo su espalda y Steve tampoco lo para en su camino a la ducha, la va a necesitar para resucitar mínimamente de ese estado resacoso en el que se encuentra.

Se concentra en el café y en el periódico del día, intentando no pensar en el jabón lavando el marcaje de la piel de su omega.

De su amigo, maldita sea.

Buck sale del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor con la piel aún húmeda donde la camiseta interior no lo cubre y ni una sola arruga en el pantalón, aún secándose el cabello y la cara con una toalla para eliminar los restos de la espuma de afeitado. Se planta con movimientos suaves y cansados delante de Steve. -Cómo lo quieres hacer?- le pregunta mientras mueve la toalla con garbo por su cabello.

Steve da un sorbo a su propio café mientras alza una ceja. -Ya lo hice anoche, fuiste muy complaciente- dice con la sonrisa torcida sólo para molestar a su amigo. Pero Bucky no entiende.

Steve se ríe -¿No te acuerdas? ¿Compartiste cama con el Capitán América y ni siquiera recuerdas ese hecho histórico? Pobre hombre, esa era una historia para los nietos...- se burla Steve.

Pero Bucky alza una ceja y sonríe, malvado.

-Oh vamos, Stevie, tengo historias truculentas del Capitán América para nietos y bisnietos...-

Como decía, jamás podrá volver a decir la ultima palabra...

Buck le sacude con la toalla que aún tiene en la mano. -No seas idiota. Se supone que me tienes que someter o algo. Me acordaría si tu lograses someterme, renacuajo- dice sonriendo con suficiencia. Steve se ríe porque le hace gracia que le llamen pequeño ahora teniendo en cuenta que es más alto que Buck.

Deja la taza de café en la mesita de noche y el periódico en la cama, y empieza a desabrocharse la corbata y la camisa caqui que lleva con movimientos fuertes y bruscos. No tarda ni un minuto que está en camiseta interior y moviendo los brazos para calentar los músculos mientras sonríe. Sus hombros y brazos son anchos y musculosos. A través de la camiseta se perfilan perfectamente los pectorales firmes y definidos.

Bucky está reevaluando la situación ante la escena.

Y no pinta bien para él.

Esos enormes biceps no lo van a distraer de su objetivo. Aunque Steve le mira con su mejor sonrisa patentada de Capitán América, Bucky conoce a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que va a salir escaldado. Oh, si. Nunca es bueno quedar desarmado cuando alguien te mira con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida, así que retoma la toalla húmeda con movimientos lentos evitando llamar la atención, y empieza a hacerla un rollo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!- exclama Steve mientras se lanza a por él, y maldita sea que no va a ceder terreno tan rápido.

La escaramuza, si es que se le puede llamar así, dura a penas unos instantes. Buck no encuentra la energía para defenderse con ganas y pronto tiene el brazo de Steve encima de sus hombros dejando todo su peso. -Pesas como una vaca...- gruñe intentando sin mucho esfuerzo sacárselo de encima con algunos empujones.

Steve empieza a zarandearlo un poco para hacerle perder el equilibrio y Bucky hace poco o ningún esfuerzo en oponer resistencia. Pronto tiene un brazo inmovilizado en la espalda y está rebufando contra el pecho del alfa. -Esto ni siquiera es divertido, Buck, esfuérzate un poco hombre- dice Steve para molestarlo. Así que Bucky lo hace, se lame la mano libre y la estampa en la frente de su amigo con una sonrisa tan descarada que Steve queda temporalmente paralizado.

Hasta que reacciona y lo hace trastabillar hasta la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando cae de espaldas se sienta a horcajadas encima suyo y le inmoviliza los brazos con facilidad con una sola mano. Nada, no hay mucha lucha en él y al poco ya lo tiene sometido bajo su peso, garganta en la boca y Bucky espatarrado enseñando todas sus partes blandas.

-Qué tipo de monstruo eres, aprovechándote de un hombre con resaca de esta manera...- se queja. A Steve no le importan sus lamentos. Instintivamente sabe que su omega no luchará contra él en un juego de poder. Sólo hay confianza, y debe conservarla.

Restriega las feromonas por todo el torso y le lame el cuello y hombros mientras su amigo protesta. Cuando acaba le pone un gran esparadrapo con gasa encima de la marca de apareamiento, igual que con los golpes recibidos en la espalda. Sera suficiente para disimular el vínculo.

Los zepelines pueblan el llovioso cielo de Londres. Las calles están llenas de gente y los periódicos solo hablan de guerra. Buck no ha tardado mucho en robarle las gafas de sol, molesto por toda claridad y también para disimular la incomodidad que siente cuando la gente los observa sin ningún disimulo, escandalizados. Mueve la cabeza, nervioso y con las manos inquietas en los bolsillos. Camina recto, con los hombros atrás y la barbilla alzada, desafiante. Steve camina a su lado, tranquilo y satisfecho.

-¿Estás seguro de haberme marcado con lo que toca? Cualquiera diría que llevamos una mofeta muerta encima...- pregunta receloso a Steve.

Éste sonríe. La nariz ciega de Bucky es una bendición. Se ha encargado de dejar alto y claro el mensaje de propiedad del Capitán América. Su olor es intenso y orgulloso. En cambio la fragancia de Buck es demasiado suave y apenas se nota en la piel de Steve. Sólo gracias a su olfato mejorado es capaz de detectarlo sobre su piel.

Se recoloca el flequillo, divertido -No seas idiota. Lo que pasa es que con esa nariz sorda que tienes no te das cuenta de lo potente que es mi olor- Una señora rechoncha se aparta del camino y agarra de la mano a un chavalín con actitud protectora y cara consternada. Bucky se da cuenta y rebufa. Las gafas de sol ocultan su mirada, pero Steve conoce el gesto que hacen los labios de su amigo y puede decir que está ofendido.

-¿Seguro que no es el olor de tus pies?- le pregunta irritado. Steve sabe que es un comentario hecho sin fundamento. Con su olfato Buck podría haberse bañado en un pozo negro pensando ser agua de rosas.

Llegando al cuartel, los dos soldados de la entrada les huelen sin ningún tipo de pudor ni disimulo y aunque uno de ellos gruñe defensivamente, los dejan pasar con la autorización que tienen. En las entradas siempre hay alfas porque su olfato es muchísimo mejor que le de un beta. Los omegas también tienen buen olfato aunque quizás no tanto pero claro, en el ejército están prohibidos.

Ante mucha curiosidad por parte de los residentes llegan al patio del cuartel donde se encuentra su pelotón de élite. Esos que parecen unos desahuciados zarrapastrosos. Todos tienen ojeras, bostezan sin control y Steve puede oler el alcohol aun en la distancia. Además falta Dugan, el otro alfa de la manada.

Steve se siente contento, esto va a ser sencillo.

Hasta que la fragancia de gardenias aparece en el ambiente y Peggy se presenta en la puerta del patio en su sobrio uniforme del ejército. Parece lejano el día en el que se adueñó de todas las miradas del bar, pero no tenía una pestaña fuera de lugar.

-Oh, puede continuar con lo suyo. Estoy aquí con instrucciones para los miembros de su manada- dice casualmente mientras se queda en un rincón del patio donde tiene una buena visión de lo que sucede.

Steve la mira y el resto se le acerca pero ella les para los pies, severa. -Yo no veo ninguna manada aun...- dice con un brillo inteligente en los ojos. La comisura de los labios se alza casi imperceptiblemente. Los demás se arrastran hasta la posición que ocupaban sabiendo que han sido despachados.

Buck, que puede ser sordo de nariz pero no tiene un pelo de tonto, se acerca a Steve y le susurra al oído -Hora de ganar puntos delante de Carter- mientras le da un par de suaves palmadas en el hombro y le guiña un ojo. Steve lo mira serio. Su corazón ha hecho algo raro. No se siente normal tener la bendición de su omega par cortejar a otra hembra.

No es... una sensación agradable.

Todos empiezan a desvestirse y quedan en camisa interior mientras calientan un poco. Steve se queda a un lado mientras Bucky parece estar decidiendo el orden. Todos le clavan una mirada intensa cuando notan el olor que desprende y claramente molesta a su amigo. -¿Os escandaliza? Pues ahora vais vosotros, machotes...- les dice mientras les sonríe con suficiencia y les da amistosos golpecitos en la espalda. Obtiene caras de agobio y resignación.

Morita se le acerca. -No te lo voy a poner fácil- dice mientras ambos calientan. Los brazos de Steve se mueven y marcan los bíceps y el pecho. No está intentando intimidar pero consigue ese efecto. Morita es pequeño, apenas le llega a la barbilla a Steve, pero es rápido y conoce puntos dolorosos donde golpear. Steve es mucho más rápido pese a su tamaño y en nada lo tiene agarrado en una presa y su nuca en la boca.

La garganta de Morita hace ruiditos poco dignos de pánico. Ha sido sometido de forma rápida y eficiente, casi sobrehumana. Intenta escabullirse pero la presa es efectiva y demuestra una superioridad física aplastante manejándolo con delicadeza y sin apenas esfuerzo. Después de lamerle el cuello y las glándulas detrás de las orejas, restriega sus manos por los hombros. El sobeteo dura unos 5 minutos, tiempo para darle varios revolcones al pobre Morita. En nada esta rendido a sus pies enseñando la yugular.

Steve es plenamente consciente de todos los ojos que tiene puestos encima y de tanto en tanto mira hacia donde está la Agente Carter. Ésta lo observa con atención pese a fingir desinterés, pero su lenguaje corporal la delata.

La pelea mas complicada la tiene contra Monty que demuestra ser ágil y un buen estratega. De la misma altura de Steve, con bigote y una curiosa pelusilla bajo el labio inferior que muy generosamente se podría llamar barba, demuestra una amplia experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se opone muy en serio a ser sometido y aunque Steve lo despacha con facilidad gracias a su propia velocidad y fuerza, toma nota para aprender más de este experto militar al servició de Su Majestad.

Steve procura no ser muy brusco con él, pero lo somete exponiendo todas sus partes blandas y al final también lo tranquiliza.

Cuando se retira con el resto está despeinado y agitado. Conoce sus capacidades y no esperaba encontrarse con alguien como Steve. Los demás lo reciben con abrazos largos y apretados. Restriegan sus caras y muñecas contra él, hunden su nariz en el cuello del recién llegado y se frotan contra sus axilas en un intento inconsciente para cubrirse con sus feromonas. Los olores de los beta son muy suaves y ligeros.

Buck no está entre el grupo de bienvenida; Dugan ha llegado hace un rato y se encuentran ligeramente apartados, hablando. Ya se ha despojado de ropa y se encuentra en camiseta interior y tirantes, quitándose las tiritas antiolor que llevan todos los alfas en el ejército mientras Bucky lo olisquea con curiosidad y disimulo.

Demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Steve siente la necesidad de interrumpir el buen ambiente. El otro alfa se esta acercando demasiado a su familia.

A su pareja.

-Hombre Dugan, nos has honrado con tu presencia- Sonríe sin humor mientras bebe de una botella de agua. Siente una fuerte necesidad de avanzar y situarse entre él y su omega pero sabe que es un comportamiento posesivo y a Buck le molestaría esta sobreprotección. Cuando Dum Dum se dirige hacia él ya no sonríe. El alfa pelirrojo es ancho de torso, de huesos gruesos y brazos recios. Y se atusa el orgulloso y denso bigote. Una intensa fragancia a higueras al sol empieza a expandirse a su alrededor.

Se planta ante Steve mientras se acomoda los tirantes -Capitán- le saluda mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con esos pequeñas aguamarinas que tiene, brillantes y atentas. Pronto se pone con los puños en alto, una típica postura de boxeo que le hace pensar en su pareja. La sola idea de que haya podido ser entrenado por Bucky hace que se le erice la piel del cogote. Un rápido vistazo hasta donde está su omega provoca aún más irritación.

Bucky se siente atraído por el enfrentamiento. Su cuerpo está inconscientemente estirado hacia ellos y sus pupilas brillan con interés y concentración mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior, nervioso.

Demasiado interesado.

Esto se debe cortar de raíz.

-Antes que nada Capitán, espero que no se ofenda si opongo resistencia. No me he sometido nunca a nadie y no empezare ahora, tendrá que ganarme- El hombre se mueve alrededor de Steve con los puños en alto, buscando un hueco en su guardia. Steve también ha alzado los puños, Bucky lo entrenó durante tres semanas con la esperanza de poder resistir ante los matones con los que siempre se acababa encontrando.

La declaración de Dum Dum es honesta y no quiere hacerle daño al hombre, pero su corazón bombea mas fuerte ante el desafío. Tiene la posibilidad de conseguir una victoria tan apabullante que ningún superior cuestionará sus tácticas. Perder significa perder el liderazgo de la manada.

Perder a Buck.

Solo con imaginar la nariz de Dum Dum en el cuello de su pareja le provoca un retorcido ardor en las entrañas. Las glándulas de Steve responden a la adrenalina, bombeando feromonas agresivas, la testosterona ocupando toda la sala. Esta es una batalla por el liderazgo, por la manada, por las hembras.

Dum Dum hace el primer movimiento y retrocede, poniendo aun mas distancia entre él y su Capitán.

El otro alfa avanza un paso, y luego otro, con confianza. Los hombros altos y expandidos. Los puños fuertemente cerrados y las cejas rubias juntas, concentrado. Los espectadores alfa y algunos beta han empezado a huir ante las potentes feromonas liberadas. Quedarse es desafiar al alfa que las emite y no están lo suficientemente locos. Los miembros de la manada esta retrocediendo ante la fragancia de su líder, poniéndose a su espalda ligeramente encogidos y con actitud hostil hacia Dum Dum.

Steve gruñe profunda y sonoramente.

El alfa pelirrojo apenas se sostiene con los puños en alto, sigue retrocediendo y para el momento en el que está acorralado contra la pared las gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente. La camiseta interior está empapada en el pecho y las axilas con el olor de la ansiedad y el miedo.

Ha perdido y lo sabe.

Cuando Steve está a menos de 5 metros de él, Dum Dum cae de rodillas y le enseña el cuello descubierto con las manos arriba y traga impotente apretujándose contra la pared. Steve lo agarra de la camiseta y lo arrastra lejos de la pared. El propio peso de Dum Dum queda desequilibrado y unicamente no toca el suelo porque Steve lo mantiene agarrado de la camiseta, colgando entre sus propias piernas. El pelirrojo deja ir algunos gañidos flojos de rendición sin apartar la vista de su Capitán.

Steve mira a su alrededor. A varios metros de ellos en dirección contraria, Peggy lo mira fijamente con ojos redondos y llenos de fascinación; ya no finge desinterés.

Mucho mas cerca, donde se encontraba su manada, sólo queda Buck de pie lleno de expectación y con los ojos grises brillantes, relamiéndose sin dejar de observar a su rubio alfa.

El ego de Steve ronronea complacido. Las hembras son suyas. Su omega no buscara un compañero en el alfa derrotado.

-Ca... Capitán...- susurra apenas Dum Dum.

Steve vuelve su mirada hacia el hombre que prácticamente cuelga entre sus piernas totalmente indefenso enseñando el cuello y mirándolo de reojo.

Para él no es un esfuerzo alzarlo a pulso. Arrastra los dientes y los labios por la yugular; la respiración de Dum Dum es agitada y traga con dificultad. Suelta un gañido patético cuando nota el suave mordedura del otro alfa sobre ese punto tan vulnerable. Un mordisco potente ahí y todo se habría acabado en menos de 3 minutos.

-¿Familia?- pregunta el rubio con voz grave y áspera al oído. Dum Dum se agita bajo sus manos, tembloroso.

-S... si... familia- confirma el alfa pelirrojo con los párpados cerrados con fuerza mientras nota la lengua de Steve recorriendo su vulnerable yugular. Continua por las mejillas y lo incorpora sobre sus pies para abrazarlo y extender sus feromonas sobre la piel. La fragancia de Dum Dum no es agradable pero tampoco molesta. Las potentes notas de hojas de higueras al sol poco a poco están dejando de ser un elemento externo para incorporarlo en su cerebro a... una extensión de sí mismo.

Extraño, piensa mientras nota los brazos de Dum Dum a su alrededor, restregando sus feromonas dóciles contra la propia piel de Steve.

Reconociendo la sumisión.

No sabe cuanto rato pasa pero la risa de Dum Dum retumba en su gran pecho, aún pálido y sudoroso -¡Ha sido impresionante Capi! ¡Muy impresionante! Ha conseguido aplastar mi espíritu de lucha con esos sobacos- Steve sonríe ante el comentario. A su alrededor el resto de la manada se les une empezando por Bucky, el único que se quedó cerca de la refriega. Todo son abrazos, caricias, y sonrisas tontas, olisqueándose sin concepto de espacio personal. Pronto todos tiene los olores impregnados. Aunque el omega es incapaz de olfatear se refriega con entusiasmo contra todos, socializándose.

Parecen una panda de borrachos.

La Agente Carter interrumpe con un carraspeo, se atusa el cabello y se acerca al cariñoso grupo parpadeando mientras intenta tomar el control de su sonrisa que intenta escapar. Las largas pestañas cubren parte se su mirada intensa y a la vez calculadora. Steve sospecha que acaban de pasar algún tipo de prueba.

-Caballeros, recibirán instrucción durante la siguiente semana, cada uno en su propia área- Les hace entrega de unos sobres marrones con el sello de “clasificado”. Se sienten estúpidamente orgullosos mientras se dan codazos entre sí. -Mis felicitaciones, Comandos. Capitán...- se despide con una bella caída de ojos y se va, moviendo las caderas con un sugerente vaivén que no pasa desapercibido por nadie.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Esa misma tarde se instalan en un campamento situado en Ockley. El lugar está rodeado de montañas y es húmedo como el demonio. Cada mañana una furgona militar los recoge y los va llevando hasta sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento. La instrucción es dura y las horas vuelan. Las mañanas las pasan con un instructor privado que se dedica exclusivamente a ellos y no son amables. Por las tardes entrenan juntos como una unidad bien organizada. Cuando vuelven a la base por las noches están agotados y llenos de barro, se apelotonan entre ellos y comparten la cena.

Se están fusionando en una manada bien cohesionada.

Les conceden una habitación separada del resto de reclutas que se están formando allá. En la habitación hay 3 literas, 6 camas en total; evidentemente el Capitán tiene una habitación privada y eso molesta a Steve. Nadie le preguntó y no le gusta la idea de estar apartado de su manada.

Steve quiere estar ahí con ellos. Quiere restregarse con ellos. Abrazarlos y protegerlos de la noche, el frío y la soledad, pero simplemente no hay espacio físico para él.

Bucky le echa el brazo por encima de los hombros nada más ver su cara agria -¡Deja de quejarte, hombre! ¡Aprovecha tú que puedes y huye de los ronquidos de Gabe!- Le dice en broma con una gran sonrisa pero que no le llega a los ojos.

Pesadillas, recuerda Steve. Buck también está jodido.

Así que busca la solución.

Desde el suero necesita muchas menos horas de sueño, así que en realidad duerme en su habitación y después se desplaza hasta donde descansa su manada, entre literas, ronquidos y olor a pies.

Y descubre que las quejas de Bucky estaban totalmente fundadas. Los ronquidos de Gabe y Dum Dum son simplemente terribles y no entiende cómo es posible que cualquiera de ellos esté de hecho durmiendo a pierna suelta. O hecho un ovillo como es el caso de su amigo.

Buck tiene pesadillas la cuarta noche. Steve lo sabe porque cuando llega al dormitorio su cama está vacía y el maldito es escurridizo como un ratón. Intuye que va a ser una de las noches duras y Buck no va a poder seguir durmiendo. La frecuencia de sus pesadillas aumenta cuando Steve no está cerca para ahuyentarlas con el simple contacto con la piel de su omega o una caricia en su cabello.

Le llena de amor y de terror saber cómo es capaz de influir en el bienestar de su amigo.

Mientras sale de la habitación al son del concierto para ronquido en calve de Si Mayor, piensa dónde podría encontrar a Bucky. Conociéndolo estará fumando un cigarrillo compulsivamente en algún sitio del cuartel, ya que hay toque de queda.

Eso tampoco ha evitado nunca que se escabulla.

Encuentra fácilmente su rastro gracias al olor del tabaco y a su vínculo.

-Hey Stevie- le saluda silenciosamente mientras está apoyado en el marco de una ventana, mirando el exterior. Apenas hay luna pero la blanca y escasa luz que ofrece ilumina lo suficiente como para percibir los ojos hundidos y la expresión cansada. Está descalzo con pantalones de pijama y la chaqueta de sargento por encima de la suave camiseta caqui a juego con el pantalón. La camiseta la lleva torcida, enseñando parte de la clavícula que provoca sombras extrañas a la luz de la luna.

Steve tampoco es que viniese subrepticiamente, pero no por primera vez se da cuenta del agudo oído de su amigo, probablemente sobrecompensando su carencia olfativa.

-Hey Buck- contesta sonriendo. Él también va aún en pijama pero sin la chaqueta. Desde el suero no le es fácil sentir frío, su cuerpo es un horno que quema todo lo que come. Se apoya en el otro marco de la ventana abierta. La corriente de aire es fría y húmeda y huele a bosque. También agradece que haya dejado de llover por un tiempo.

-No sé qué hacer con los ronquidos de Gabe, ese hombre nos hará una diana en la noche...- se excusa Bucky. Desde el día en el que se desahogó en el claro del bosque no ha vuelto a mencionar las pesadillas. Siempre encuentra algún motivo para levantarse y Steve no presiona. Lo respaldará a muerte porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

No puede arreglarlo.

Buck lo vive como una debilidad. Probablemente también se ha dado cuenta que las pesadillas han sido menos frecuentes las veces que ha compartido habitación con Steve. Ahora... todo es más complicado. Bucky no quiere la sobreprotección de su amigo pero a la vez odia sentirse débil.

También odia sentirse indefenso.

Steve tiene miedo de que la gente se de cuenta del vínculo que comparten. Que se den cuenta de que Buck es un omega,

Su omega.

O incluso peor, que el Capitán América es un maricón. Ahora mismo perder el favor de los políticos y militares que lo apoyan enviaría al traste todo por lo que han trabajado. Todo lo que pueden conseguir.

Así que se comporta aunque a veces tenga que evitar a medio camino un abrazo, una caricia.

Agarra el cigarro que cuelga indulgente en la mano de su amigo y está a punto de llevárselo a los labios cuando Bucky se lo impide.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- le pregunta indignado y preocupado. Tal y como salen las palabras de sus labios, Steve sabe que ha olvidado el suero del super soldado.

-Ya no tengo unos pulmones de papel- dice mientras mueve el brazo tranquilamente para darle una calada al cigarro.

Bucky se enfurruña y deja de mirarlo -Si, bueno, tampoco hace falta tentar a la suerte, no?- Steve frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz. Su amigo le arrebata el cigarro al ver la reacción. -Esto esta asqueroso. No sé por qué lo fumas...- le dice mientras observa cómo se lleva el cigarrillo a sus labios para darle otra calada profunda y saca el aire con satisfacción. -Ya... bienvenido al club- contesta sin entusiasmo.

Steve recuerda que su amigo empezó a fumar con 16 años a escondidas. A los 17 ya estaba enganchado como un idiota. Los adultos lo hacen. Te hace crecer pelo en el pecho. A las chavalas les encanta. Las excusas no se acababan nunca. Pero observar a Bucky sin camiseta llevarse distraídamente un cigarro a los labios mientras estaba pensando en las musarañas era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto Steve. Al menos la mitad de sus dibujos sobre Bucky incluían un cigarro.

Steve se acerca sin previo aviso y lo agarra del cuello con el brazo, una postura típica de Buck. -Vamos, conozco un lugar que te encantará- le susurra mientras lo arrastra por los pasillos. El cuerpo bajo el brazo se inclina con facilidad para encajar y tira el cigarro por la ventana abierta. En ningún momento pregunta hacia donde se dirigen.

Cuando llegan al comedor Bucky está sonriendo con emoción. Llegan hasta la puerta de la cocina que está cerrada. Buck pone los ojos como platos cuando Steve rompe el bombín con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? Como nos pillen nos van a...- Steve lo calla con una sonrisa de mierda. -¿A qué? ¿Van a amonestar al Capitán América? Vamos Buck, en dos días nos volvemos a Francia- contesta entre susurros mientras se desliza con cuidado hacia la puerta de la despensa. Ésta tampoco es rival para el alfa y entran a hurtadillas. La mayor parte de las provisiones se encuentran allí, en cajas de madera y grandes tarros de cristal. Huele a carne seca y a especies.

Steve olfatea y no tarda en encontrar lo que busca; de una gran caja de madera saca un par de tabletas de chocolate. Siempre han sido un par con gusto por el dulce y las calorías no le harán daño a Buck. Cuando se gira con el botín sonriendo los ojos del omega brillan con deleite.

Salen de allí tan silenciosamente como entraron, entre risitas y empujones. Se sienten como un par de chavalines y Steve desea poder ver siempre esa sonrisa en su amigo. Llegan a la habitación de Steve entre carrerillas y se sientan encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los pies helados, como niños. Parten la tableta de chocolate en pequeñas porciones por la fuerza de costumbre.

Steve y Buck ríen, comparten historias extrañas y recuerdos variopintos. Steve vigila que su amigo coma más porciones que él, invirtiendo los papeles de su juventud. Quizás el rubio era enfermizo pero nunca tuvo un pelo de tonto, y sabía que las tácticas absurdas para distraerlo no tenían otro objetivo que engatusarlo para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

No mencionan ni una sola vez a la familia o la guerra; este es su mundo, compartiendo casi toda una vida.

-Espera. Dios, eres tan desastre como siempre- Buck parece buscar alrededor pero no encuentra nada. Así que se pasa la lengua por el dedo gordo y le repasa la comisura de los labios, llena de chocolate mientras sonríe -Ya veo los titulares. Capitán América detenido por robar una tableta de chocolate del ejército. Las pruebas contra él son irrefutables. Y en la cabecera de la noticia, una foto tuya con los morros manchados como un colegial-

Steve se ríe ante la imagen. Encuentra entrañable que Bucky siga cubriéndole las espaldas como siempre ha hecho, sin importar el tamaño o rango que tenga ahora. -Si, yo también veo las noticias- dice mientras cambia la voz a una más musical como un locutor de radio -Sargento Barnes suspendido por ser el compinche del Capitán América en el robo- Y es delicioso ver la fingida cara de sorpresa de Bucky, que empieza a gesticular exageradamente sobre su persona -¡Oh!, ¿como? ¿Yo el compinche?- Mientras se lleva una mano a la frente como las damas cuando están a punto de desmayarse, hace su mejor cara de fingida indignación. -Siempre supe que eras una mala influencia, Rogers- afirma sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos volverá a dormir, y Steve tampoco va a señalar que cada vez que respira por la nariz puede oler la saliva de su omega en la comisura de los labios.

Brevemente se pregunta a qué deben saber ahora sus besos.

La mañana llega y deciden compartir la otra tableta con su manada. Monty y Dum Dum sonríen como lobos con el botín.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Antes de partir hacia Francia tienen la tarde de permiso. Como era de esperar, acaban en el bar bebiendo y jugando a juegos tontos, compartiendo abrazos y feromonas.

Pese a las tiritas antiolor la fragancia en sus ropas es potente y todos en el bar los observan, pero nadie osa hacer un comentario. No con el olor de Steve enlazado con el del otro alfa y todo el resto de la manada.

El alcohol baja por los gaznates de todos, especialmente el de Dum Dum que parece tener una resistencia sobrehumana. Buck parece que tuvo suficiente con la última resaca y es mucho más moderado con el alcohol. Monty aprovecha el estado vulnerable en el que se encuentra Dum Dum. -¿Y cómo acaba un escocés como tú en Estados Unidos, Dugan?- dice en su exquisito acento británico tan parecido al de la Agente Carter.

Dum Dum les mira con esos ojitos azules y brillantes y se atusa el bigote mientras se apoya en el respaldo de la silla con seguridad. -Yo no, mi madre era escocés. Un omega pelirrojo que vino a Estados Unidos en barco con toda la familia, como muchos inmigrantes de principios de siglo. Regentaba una peluquería barbería en Boston, era un artista con el bello facial. Mi padre lo conoció allí- Dugan cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras se vuelve a atusar el bigote con cariño. -Siempre dijeron que fue amor a primer bigote- se ríe fuerte y los demás con él. -Si, si, pero mi madre era guapo como el demonio, con el cabello largo y peinado a la última moda y un pulcro bigote a juego con el de mi padre. Los tres hijos somos fáciles de reconocer. Alfas pelirrojos y con un bigote digno de envidia- Dice con los ojos brillantes, pero de repente el buen humor queda nublado por la pena. 

-Bueno, uno se lo ha llevado la guerra, quedamos dos...- Una marabunta de palmadas en la espada empiezan a llegarle, todos los miembros de su manada quieren reconfortarlo. Dum Dum se los saca de encima gesticulando como si fuesen moscas.

-Va, hombre, no seáis pesados. Prefiero saber cómo se conocieron el Capitán y el Sargento- dice con una mirada maliciosa. Toda la manada al unísono cambia su atención hacia ellos mientras los alientan por lo bajo, como si hubiesen olido sangre. 

Steve siente que su corazón hace un salto. No quiere dar mucha información por si la pifia. Desde su izquierda donde se sienta Buck, nota una mano cálida en su hombro que hace un pequeño apretón. Y su amigo empieza a hablar -Os voy a explicar la historia de Steve Rogers, no del Capitán América. De ese último seguro que algún día lo veremos en la gran pantalla con actores como Gary Cooper o Errol Flynn- La manada ríe y aúlla con placer, alzando las copas. Bucky hace su sonrisa torcida patentada y continua con la historia.

-Un chavalín de 13 años volvía de un recado cuando empieza a escuchar ruidos en un oscuro y maloliente callejón de Brooklin. Asoma la cabeza sólo para ver cómo un adolescente está golpeando a otro chaval mucho más escuálido...- los comandos lo interrumpen.

-Ahí va el Capitán América!- Grita Monty.

-¡Sigues siendo un escuálido, Barnes!- añade Dum Dum 

-¡A por él, Capi!- Jones tenía que decir la suya. 

Barnes los calla con una mirada fría y sólo continua hablando cuando todos se han callado con expectación. -... otro chaval mucho más escuálido y rubio...-

Exclamaciones de sorpresa, Bucky sonríe con suficiencia y hasta Steve se ríe entre avergonzado y divertido. Tiene la atención de todos. -El chico moreno, guapo y decidido le pega un grito al abusón sin llegar a pensar en las posibles consecuencias y se acerca. Por suerte el otro tipo sale corriendo y ahí en el suelo queda el otro chaval hecho un ovillo. Cuando lo ayudo a levantarse resulta que está agarrando un bolso de señora con fuerza-

Steve intercede en este punto con una sonrisa tímida -El bolso de la señora Ricci- Buck se gira hacia el resto de la manada con la copa en alto -El bolso de su vecina. Le había quitado el bolso al ladrón y defendido con su vida- El resto de la manada sonríe y alza las copas. Cuando Bucky acaba su trago y deja con un sonoro golpe el vaso en la mesa, añade -Rogers siempre tuvo una brújula moral más grande que sus puños. Hay que tener mucho valor para enfrentarse a un enemigo claramente superior- Dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda y una mirada indescifrable. La manada estuvo de acuerdo. 

-Después de un par más como estas, los mejores amigos para siempre- añadió con una sonrisa de mierda -Por eso soy un buen francotirador. Crecer con este idiota me enseñó el arte de la paciencia; era eso o acabar preso en la cárcel por asesinato- sentencia. Todos ríen y el ambiente es ligero entre ellos. 

Esta es su familia ahora, confianza ciega y lealtad absoluta les une como el cemento. Mañana volverán a la guerra con un único objetivo en mete: derrotar a la división científica de Hitler. 

Poco a poco el olor del tabaco, el alcohol y el barniz se adhiere a la ropa como una fragancia más de su manada. El olor de la camaradería.

 


	10. 22 de enero de 1944

**                                                                                              22 de enero de 1944 **

 

El sol brilla con fuerza en un cielo raso y de un azul intenso, pero el viento es frío como el demonio y con una fuerza que hace que las copas de los árboles silben. Los picos de las montañas están nevados y la ventolera arrastra la nieve como si no fuese más que polvo, haciéndola brillar con el sol. En el bosque el viento es más soportable gracias a los árboles que los parapetan y Frenchie reza para que no tengan que usar el equipo de escalada en ningún momento.

En las dos misiones anteriores han tenido un éxito rotundo. Inhabilitaron la maquinaria de una fábrica de armas y detuvieron la emboscada que Hydra estaba preparando en el norte de Francia. Gracias a su intervención el ejército aliado pudo avanzar hasta Haguenau.

Ahora su misión es incapacitar el paso cerca de Einruhr que aprovecha Hydra para subministrar armamento al ejército nazi. Tienen los explosivos y conocen el punto débil del paso, pero está bien vigilado y además han instalado una batería antiaérea en la cima que imposibilita atacar desde el aire; así que ellos son los que harán el trabajo como el grupo pequeño pero bien coordinado que son.

-Mierda de viento, no va a haber dios que duerma esta noche…- se queja Dumdum mientras se encastra el bombín hasta las cejas.

-Venga ya hombre, si eres capaz de dormir con los ronquidos de Jones, eres capaz de dormir con el viento entre los árboles- le responde Monty mientras mira la ladera de la montaña más cercana. Aún están lejos del punto vigilado pero no está de más prestar atención.

-Oh, que generoso por tu parte no mencionar su propio ronquido. Espero estar demasiado lejos para que provoquen una avalancha esta noche…- añade Bucky mientras se arrebuja en su abrigo. Echa de menos unos guantes y una bufanda como dios manda mientras se suena en un pañuelo de tela.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ce vent n'est pas bon signe… (tengo un mal presentimiento. Este viento no es buena señal…) - Se queja Frenchie mientras se ata la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza y la cara.

Las horas pasan en el bosque alpino mientras avanzan en el terreno agreste e irregular. En los escasos momentos en los que abandonan la seguridad y parapeto de los árboles notan el empuje del viento y el frío mordiendo sus carnes. El aire reseca su nariz y gargantas y para la noche todos están moqueando en sus mangas.

Todos menos Steve.

A Buck no se le ha escapado el detalle, pero si Buck tiene 8 ojos tras la salud de su amigo es sólo por la fuerza de costumbre.

Montan las dos tiendas antes de la desaparición de los últimos rayos de sol. Son imposibles de montar sin luz y una linterna en la noche les delataría como una diana. Por la noche la temperatura baja en picado y todos se amontonan entre sí para dormir, abrazados como amantes. Desde que son una manada el significado del espacio personal prácticamente ha desaparecido.

Pese a que hay algo parecido a una rotación para dormir con el alfa de la manada y revolcarse en su fragancia, se le concede un sitio semifijo al Sargento Barnes. Ya han vivido alguna de sus pesadillas cuando no duerme con él y nadie quiere volver a despertar con un grito de pánico en su oído. Así que como siempre, Steve duerme de cara a Bucky dejando la mano cerca de su cara mientras que él se arrebuja con la cabeza inclinada hacia su capitán, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Bucky agarra posesivamente el brazo que Monty le pasa por la cintura, estirándolo hasta que su espalda está totalmente cubierta por el largo cuerpo del inglés y su aguileña nariz enterrada en el cogote. Al otro lado, Frenchie se queja hasta que logra poner la mano bajo la axila de Steve, pegándose también a su espalda y aprovechando el calor.

Después de la larga caminata poco tardan en dormirse como troncos.

A la mañana siguiente todo empeora. El cielo está cargado de nubes grises y mientras se desplazan en silencio por caminos de conejos empieza a nevar. Los copos de nieve caen con fuerza en diagonal porque por supuesto el viento tampoco tiene intenciones de cesar. Todos van con las manos en los bolsillos o debajo de los sobacos mirando por donde pisan. El terreno se está volviendo cada vez peor y la nieve no ayuda a saber dónde están poniendo los pies. La parte positiva es que cae con tanta fuerza que sus pasos quedan rápidamente tapados, haciendo imposible rastrearlos.

Con el paso de las horas es más difícil avanzar con rapidez y pronto están agotados después de marchar miserablemente por la nieve. Pese a que no es la formación ideal, el Capitán Rogers encabeza la marcha para facilitar el avance de su manada. Su fuerza y resistencia abre el camino en la nieve mientras el resto avanza en fila india, procurando mirar por donde van mientras están pendientes de su entorno.

Monty empieza a toser. Los demás siguen moqueando y Jones estornuda y tiene carraspera. Morita les da vistazos disimulados sin decir nada, pero para la tarde todos se miran con preocupación. La tos de Monty no hace más que empeorar, cargada de flema espesa y verde.

Bucky mira a Steve y a Morita, el médico del equipo. Conoce esa tos. Es una bronquitis que sin el cuidado adecuado podría convertirse fácilmente en una neumonía. Steve sobrevivió a 3 de ellas sólo por algún tipo de milagro.

La normalmente cara seria de Morita está surcada de arrugas de preocupación, confirmando sus sospechas.

Para la noche deberían haber llegado al punto vigilado, pero aún les faltan varios kilómetros y la oscuridad se cierne rápido con el cielo encapotado de oscuras nubes. La nieve les ha ralentizado y todos se encuentran agotados, así que deciden acampar y postergar el ataque a la noche siguiente.

Pese a las quejas de Monty, Morita le ausculta los pulmones con la oreja enganchada en la espalda desnuda. El hombre tiembla de frío con la piel expuesta pero se mantiene estoico. La garanta de Jones ni siquiera se puede revisar por la falta de luz. En este punto Morita toma las decisiones sanitarias, así que saca una pieza de tela de algodón y la corta como si fuese un par de bufandas.

-A partir de ahora os tapareis boca y nariz y dormiréis apartados. Si empeoráis me lo decís, no quiero actos estúpidos e inútiles de orgullo- les ordena Morita. Todos esperan fuera de la tienda, expectantes. Nadie confía en tener buenas noticias.

-Necesitarían un lugar cálido y seco donde sus pulmones puedan recuperarse. De Jones no estoy seguro, pero la tos de Monty no augura nada bueno... Necesitan todo el calor que puedan conseguir, pero también pueden ser un foco de contagio en el estado en el que se encuentran- dice Morita mientras se limpia las manos en la nieve helada y se las cobija bajo las axilas para recuperar el calor.

-Yo puedo dormir con ellos, además soy el que más calor emite- dice Steve dando un paso al frente.

Bucky frunce el ceño.

-Con el suero ese también debes ser el que tiene mejor sistema inmunológico. ¿No has notado la garganta irritada? ¿Mocos? ¿Sensación de ahogo?- le pregunta con curiosidad. Steve ha pasado por varias bronquitis, neumonías, pulmonías y gripes. Conoce los síntomas y no siente ninguno de ellos.

-Bien, si notas que Monty se tiene que incorporar para toser, avísame. Los demás dormiremos con Dumdum- sentencia. Se gira hacia el resto. -Acabemos pronto con esta mierda de misión- gruñe.

Los ojos de Steve buscan automáticamente la figura de Bucky mientras los demás empiezan a desplazarse a la otra tienda. Todos menos Bucky, que agarra de un brazo a Steve y lo lleva aparte.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?- le espeta Bucky por lo bajo. –¿Hace falta que te recuerde todas las veces que has estado a punto de morir de una neumonía o una gripe?- Buck le pregunta inquieto, pegado a su cuerpo mientras le susurra.

-Necesitan el calor y Morita tiene razón. No voy a enfermar con el suero, no necesitas preocuparte Buck- le dice restándole importancia con la mano.

Hasta que siente una colleja en el cogote y siente la indignación en las tripas. Se gira hacia Buck, agarrándole con fuerza el antebrazo. Su omega se retira ligeramente pese a que no rehúye la mirada inquisitiva del rubio. Ese golpe le ha dolido en el orgullo.

-Esta collejarogers te la has ganado, amigo- le dice Bucky a la defensiva, aún enfadado por la actitud despreocupada de Steve. -Estás siendo terco y presuntuoso con toda la mierda esa del suero. ¡Tener súper fuerza o agilidad no te inmuniza contra las enfermedades, joder!- La voz de Bucky se alza ligeramente, enfadado con su amigo por ser un imprudente de mierda.

Steve estira con fuerza el brazo de Buck hacia él de manera que se quedan nariz con nariz. La mirada de Steve destila toda la irritación y molestia que siente.

-¡Maldita sea Buck! ¡Me dijeron que sería inmune a casi todo, enfermedades incluidas! Mira, ¿sabes qué? Que no es de tu jodida incumbencia. El capitán soy yo, y yo digo que duermo con ellos- sisea cabreado. Suelta el brazo de Bucky, que lo retrae con fuerza y da un paso atrás. Steve ya se está retirando hacia la tienda cuando se gira para añadir algo más, pero en el momento en el que ve los rasgos congelados en la cara de Bucky, Steve sabe que se ha pasado.

Bucky se recompone y con una mirada glacial le contesta -Señor, si señor- en un tono mordaz mientras se aleja lentamente de Steve y de las tiendas pese a la nieve que sigue cayendo con fuerza y el viento hace aullar los árboles. La luz moribunda apenas le deja ver a unos pasos.

Steve nota un pinchazo agudo en el pecho que se desvanece rápidamente. Sus pies casi lo llevan tras él, pero se siente agotado, sus hombres están enfermos y decide que no tiene tiempo para aguantar las tonterías sobreprotectoras de Bucky, así que se interna en la tienda donde se encuentran Jones y Monty. Justo antes de cerrar la entrada nota la cabeza de Dumdum saliendo de la otra tienda.

-¿Y Barnes?- le pregunta en voz baja. La cara de su Capitán ya le dice que no es un buen momento para incordiar.

-Ya volverá- murmulla Steve desapareciendo en el interior de la tienda. Una vez acomodado en ella, cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras abraza a Monty y es abrazado por Jones, compartiendo el calor humano. La indignación aun arde en sus entrañas y no pega ojo en mucho tiempo.

Pese a ello, no llega a oír las pisadas de Buck antes de dormirse.

Bucky por otra parte ha decidido ofenderse hasta la médula. Jamás pensó que Steve usaría su título para cerrar una conversación en la que sabía que no estaba siendo razonable y le escuece.

Mucho.

La ira le ha mantenido caliente los primeros 20 minutos pero las dificultades para moverse con tanta nieve por en medio le está frustrando y la temperatura no es la más agradable para pasearse a la intemperie, así que decide seguir el camino que ha dejado “el Capitán Rogers” con cuidado para no delatar su llegada y tarda 5 minutos completos en desatar la entrada de la tienda de Dumdum para entrar sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Y si “el Capitán Rogers” tiene la oreja puesta para saber si Bucky vuelve de una pieza y no lo oye llegar, que se joda.

Morita y Dumdum lo notan llegar y protestan levemente mientras le hacen un hueco.  Frenchie duerme hecho un ovillo abrazado a Dumdum siendo la pequeña gran cucharilla. Todos comparten las mantas y Morita gruñe ante la mala decisión de Bucky de aparecer tan tarde.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte fuera con el frío que hace?- le susurra Morita en voz baja para no despertar a Frenchie. Dumdum retumba des del pecho con humor. -Sé que no soy tu alfa favorito, pero quizás ponerse enfermo es una táctica un poco extrema, Sarge. ¡Ay!- se queja cuando Bucky le da un manotazo en el hombro mientras se intenta acurrucar a su lado. -No estoy de humor para tonterías Dumdum. Buenas noches- dice mientras apoya la cabeza en el grueso brazo de alfa y abraza con saña a Morita. -¡Me gustaría seguir respirando mañana, Sarge!- se queja éste mientras Dumdum sigue riendo suavemente y Bucky hace un ruido cansado.

 

No deben ser ni las 3 de la mañana que la tos de Monty despierta a Steve, aunque no sabe muy bien cuando llegó a dormirse porque tener a Jones detrás es como dormir con un tamborilero a pleno rendimiento en la oreja. Se mueve lentamente para no despertarlos y le pone la mano en la frente a Monty. Como se temía, la fiebre ya ha hecho su aparición. Se levanta con cuidado para desentumecerse, inquieto. Echa en falta la fragancia de Bucky bajo su nariz esta noche y recuerda la estúpida pelea que han tenido. La nieve no ha cesado de caer y ya llega hasta las rodillas, así que debe abrirse camino con el escudo hasta la otra tienda plantada a escasos 3 metros en una oscuridad casi completa. Cuando comprueba si se encuentra en la otra tienda lo descubre con el pescuezo de Morita agarrado en una presa mientras está siendo abrazado hasta el aplastamiento por Dumdum. No es que parezca molestarle a nadie, porque todos duermen plácidamente enrollados unos en otros. La temperatura es baja y nadie ha venido equipado para la nieve.

Algo en su interior se remueve un poco. Sabe que el otro alfa no tocaría a su compañero.

Si supiese que es su compañero, claro.

Respira profundamente el aire del interior de la tienda y cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver por la fragancia de su manada. Lógicamente Buck ha ido a buscar protección y consuelo en el cuerpo más grande de la tienda. Tiene sentido precisamente porque Steve es el cuerpo más grande de la manada y casi siempre duermen juntos, Buck convirtiéndose rápidamente en un koala. Bueno, siempre fue una gran cucharilla. Tampoco ha cambiado tanto en ese aspecto.

Steve sabe que debe volver a dormir con Dumdum para que no le asalten estos pensamientos estúpidos. Dumdum es un hermano, y no competencia.

Jamás será competencia contra Steve, y esta certeza que siente en su interior no es arrogancia, ni orgullo, ni tampoco desdén. Dumdum ha demostrado ser un hermano excepcional, de mente fría, manos firmes y un agudo sentido del humor.

Pero Steve... simplemente no concibe que su omega pueda estar con otra persona que no sea él.

Vuelve a su cabaña poco después, no quiere que su mente divague por ese camino y su calor corporal es bueno para sus compañeros enfermos.

 

A la mañana siguiente hay mal ambiente en la manada. El cielo sigue cargado de nubes blancas, no ha cesado de nevar y Buck insiste en llamarle Capitán, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula apretada.

La nieve hace casi imposible avanzar, dejando un rastro inconfundible. Además son ruidosos como el infierno; casi todos estornudan y moquean, y las toses de Jones y Monty empeoran. Monty empieza a respirar con dificultad, los pulmones cargados de flema y con silbidos extraños. Después de caminar un par de horas apenas han logrado avanzar 5 o 6 kilómetros.

La decisión no es difícil. Abortan la misión porque no van a llegar sin ser detectados.

Y porque no hay vidas inmediatas en juego, todos empiezan a tener una idea bastante aproximada de a quien tienen por Capitán.

Jones confirma que rodeados de montañas y con este temporal, la radio no llega hasta los aliados, así que deben volver a desandar sus pasos.

Avanzan lentamente, intentando aprovechar el camino que han hecho a sus espaldas aunque pronto se encuentran superados por la nieve, que llega a los muslos. El Capitán abre la marcha usando el escudo como pala. Después de comprobar su ineficacia, simplemente avanza con el escudo a la altura de las piernas, haciendo que la nieve se aparte a su paso. Son lentos y dejan un rastro evidente pero al menos por fin ha dejado de nevar. Pese a todo siguen habiendo espesas y oscuras nubes bajas, haciendo que los picos de las montañas desaparezcan de la vista. El tremendo silencio de la montaña sólo se rompe por la tos de Monty y Jones, además de los estornudos y mocos del resto de la manada.

Steve sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Anochece tan pronto que apenas avanzan. Plantan las tiendas y Jones intenta por todas tomar contacto con el punto aliado. Después de 2 horas lo consigue, pero las noticias no son buenas. Debido al clima es imposible extraerlos en avión y deberán dirigirse por sus propios medios hasta Küchelscheid. Esperan poder interceptarlos de camino desde la base aliada más cercana.

Su miseria no tiene límites.

Dos días más tarde consiguen bajar de la montaña, muertos de hambre, empapados y con los ánimos por el suel. La nieve se ha convertido rápidamente en aguanieve, que es aún más molesta si es eso posible. Moja, resbala y sigue estando helada como el demonio. Monty respira mal pero sigue dando un paso tras otro pese a los ahogos y la tos. Jones ha dejado de hablar por la severa inflamación de cuello, los ojos brillando con la fiebre.

Avanzan con una determinación digna de elogio. 

No mucho más tarde les encuentra una de las patrullas aliadas que los buscaba y pronto son llevados a la base aliada de Küchelscheid, en Bélgica. En la furgona de transporte apenas hablan de puro agotamiento.

En la base les reciben caras de curiosidad y expectación pero se sienten lo suficientemente miserables como para rehuir todo contacto. Buck y Steve aún están enfurruñados y el ánimo de la manada esta enturbiado por la preocupación. Monty y Jones son llevados de cabeza a la enfermería seguidos de Rogers y Morita. Steve no va a dejarlos hasta esté seguro que serán tratados y se encuentran a salvo.

Dumdum, Frenchie y Bucky se van a las cocinas a que los alimenten. Los pies los están matando y se encuentran absolutamente agotados, pero el estómago lleva tiempo quejándose así que van a llenarlo con lo que puedan antes de echarse en la primera cama que encuentren.

El arroz con pollo y zanahorias que les plantan delante está tan caliente que humea como un volcán. Dejan los platos encima de la mesa con agotamiento y se concentran en meterse cucharada tras cucharada en la boca, aunque reducen el ritmo cuando empiezan a escaldarse la boca.

Es el momento perfecto para que Dumdum se entrometa donde no le llaman.

-Sarge, deberíais dejar esa riña ya- le dice sin apenas mirarlo.

-No sé de qué hablas- contesta sin siquiera levantar los ojos del plato, aunque la forma en la que empieza a marear el arroz dice todo lo contrario.

-Tu agis comme une épouse bouder, c'est assez ridicule (Actúas como una esposa malhumorada, es bastante ridículo)- dice Frenchie casualmente mirando las musarañas mientras se mete un trozo de pan en la boca.

-Lo que dice el franchute. Mira, no sé qué pasó en las montañas, pero seguro que no es como para que dure toda una semana- contesta Dumdum. Mantiene la mirada clavada en Bucky y finalmente éste alza la vista con cara de hastío dejando la cuchara en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Prometí... - Suspira y cierra los ojos -Es igual, no lo entenderíais-

-Uh, ¿huelo ahí una buena historia de nuestro querido y rubio Capi?- dice sonriendo y atusándose los bigotes. Frenchie apoya la barbilla en la mano y escucha con interés mientras sigue comiendo.

-Nah, solo otra historia miserable. Es igual- dice cerrándose en sí mismo mientras juguetea con el arroz.

-Comme si la misère était exclusive à Brooklin...( Como si la miseria fuera exclusiva de Brooklin)- Bucky y Dumdum lo miran. No deja de tener razón y este par no parece que tengan intenciones de dejarlo en paz, así que se rinde y sigue picoteando arroz mientras se escurre un poco en la dura silla de madera.

-Consígueme algo de whisky y a lo mejor el calorcito me afloja la lengua- dice con una sonrisa torcida. Media hora más tarde se encuentran en los barracones, sentados en una de las literas con una petaca llena de líquido ámbar. Bucky no sabe cómo lo ha conseguido Frenchie, ni va a preguntar por si se deshace el hechizo.

Bucky da unos cuantos sorbos y deja que el familiar calor le baje por la garganta antes de empezar. Dumdum le acaricia la espalda en un movimiento tranquilizador y a la vez incitándolo a hablar mientras lo marca con sus feromonas inconscientemente. Frenchie agarra la petaca y también da unos tragos con placer, sentados muy juntos.

-Rogers y yo somos amigos desde los 13 años. Imaginaos al Capitán América con el cuerpo de un niño de 10, el peso de un niño de 7 y toda esa... actitud- dice haciendo un ademán con la mano. Los demás asienten. Se hacen una idea de lo difícil que debe haber sido para ambos. Rogers no sabe quedarse ni quieto ni callado, y si Barnes era quien lo tenía que sacar de los fregados, debía ser un montón de trabajo.

-Realmente su corta estatura o su ímpetu no era lo peor. Era sordo de un oído, tenía problemas de corazón, asma... Estuvo a punto de morir al menos 3 veces antes de cumplir los 15. Al final quien murió fue su santa madre, que era enfermera de tuberculosos- Bucky suspira y vuelve a retomar la petaca. Aún recuerda a Sarah Rogers y le duele no poder hablar de ella con su amigo, pero realmente no sabe cómo abordar el tema. Steve lo pasó muy, muy mal y no quiere volver a herirlo.

Devuelve al petaca a Dumdum, que ahora está pasando el brazo por los hombros de Frenchie, marcándolo también. Frenchie apoya la cabeza en su hombro, dejando su suave rastro de pan tostado y sintiéndose a gusto, protegido.

-Era como... maldita sea, era como mi segunda madre. Estábamos siempre en casa el uno del otro, y el padre de Rogers murió cuando él era muy pequeño aún. ¿Todo ese sentido del deber? Creedme que lo ha sacado de su madre, que era una mujer extraordinaria. La cosa es que yo le prometí a su madre que siempre iba a tener un ojo encima de su hijo para que no tomase riesgos innecesarios. Que lo iba a cuidar. Joder, tengo 3 hermanas pequeñas, no me costaba hacerme cargo de uno más...- vuelve a darle otro sorbo a la petaca y se recuesta en la pared, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y suspira audiblemente -...aunque me da el doble de trabajo que cualquiera de ellas...-

Morita y Dumdum ríen un poco. Todos tienen en casa alguien que les da más trabajo del que deberían y conocen la sensación.

-La cosa es que la Sra. Rogers... me miro y me creyó. Os lo juro, esa mujer amaba tanto a su hijo, estaba asustada de lo que iba a suceder con él porque como os habréis dado cuenta, Rogers es un culo inquieto. Y cuando le dije que lo iba a cuidar, que no se preocupase, me miro y confió en mí con todo su corazón. Pocas semanas más tarde murió de tuberculosis- Buck nota el aguijonazo de las lágrimas y le da otro sorbo a la petaca, que ya está casi vacía. Siente una gran pena en su interior, por ella y por la desolación que dejó su muerte.

Frunce el ceño y nota cómo se le tuercen las tripas -...y cada vez que veo a Rogers hacer una tontería tomando riesgos innecesarios me entran ganas de agarrarlo por el pescuezo y apretar, os lo digo de verdad- sentencia agarrando el cojín como si fuese el cuello de su amigo y apretando fuerte. -No sabe lo preciado que era para su madre. La tranquilidad con la que se fue sabiendo que su impulsivo hijo...- Suspira y suelta la almohada, agotado. -En fin, que honro esa promesa, pero Steve a veces...- con la poca energía que le queda se restriega las manos por la cara. -Me giro 5 minutos y se mete en un programa de experimentación. Parece que lo haga a posta...-

-Maintenant je comprends beaucoup de choses... (Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…)-

Los 3 se giran cuando oyen el sonido de alguien entrando en los barracones. Un par de soldados entran a recoger algo de sus petates y se vuelven a ir bajo la atenta mirada de Dumdum. Sólo cuando vuelven a quedarse solos siguen hablando.

-Si, yo creo que lo hace porque ha de demostrar que ya no es un polluelo que necesite de protección, Barnes. Aún y así hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, jamás vi a un hombre saltar 20 metros ni levantar 300kg con esa facilidad....- dice Dumdum quitándole importancia a las sobrehumanas acciones de Steve. -Sus locuras nunca fueron gratuitas ni innecesarias sino bastante comedidas con la situación- reflexiona Dumdum. De hecho fue así como varias veces consiguió la ventaja para su manada.

Bucky siente el agotamiento en lo profundo de sus huesos y bosteza -Si, hemos visto lo que el suero le ha dado. En realidad es bastante sorprendente. ¿Pero le hemos visto inmune contra la enfermedad y el contagio? No. Y eso me preocupa. A veces es tan difícil hacerle entender dónde están sus limitaciones...- Todos están quedándose dormidos sentados, así que quien toma la iniciativa es Frenchie, que empieza a desabrochar las botas de todos.

-Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à Monty, nous savons que Steve est à l'abri de la maladie et de la contagion, mon ami. Une source d'inquiétude de moins pour votre poussin, non? (Pero hoy, gracias a Monty, sabemos que Steve está a salvo de las enfermedades y el contagio, amigo mío. Una fuente de preocupación para tu polluelo, ¿no?)- dice con una sonrisa mientras les pone a todos calcetines secos y limpios y Dumdum jura que este hombre es un mago que saca cosas imposibles del bolsillo.

-Ya…- dice Bucky casi dormido.

Pero el aguijonazo de la culpa le azuza en el interior. ¿Y si se hubiese contagiado de pulmonía simplemente por no cubrir su cara con un paño? ¿Y si hubiera muerto en los experimentos del suero? ¿…Y si le hubiesen disparado los alemanes cuando lo rescató en Azzano?

Mientras se recuesta aun vestido y siente el cálido cuerpo de Frenchie apretándose a su alrededor, se hunde en el sueño agotado dándose cuenta que si Steve toma una decisión, poco puede hacer Buck para salvarlo de sí mismo excepto intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

 

Es de noche cuando Bucky se despierta con la necesidad imperiosa de visitar las letrinas. Los demás soldados ya están durmiendo en sus literas y nadie les ha molestado, así que se levanta en silencio procurando no despertar a Frenchie que está acostado en su misma cama. En la litera de al lado el siempre familiar ronquido profundo de Dumdum indica que todo está en orden. Cuando se levanta ve un paquete de cigarrillos en la litera vecina y roba un par. Dios sabe que se los ha ganado.

A la vuelta observa la enfermería. Aún no conoce el diagnóstico de Monty y Jones y tampoco son horas de visitar, pero justo en ese momento vislumbra la figura de Steve caminando pesadamente hacia los barracones. Tarda unos momentos en darse cuenta de la presencia de Bucky y se queda parado a unos metros, inseguro de cómo proceder.

Buck le sonríe, porque por muy imprudente que sea, sigue siendo su mejor amigo y no quiere que esta desagradable situación se alargue más. Buck quiere dormir en sus brazos, quiere reír fácil y compartir chocolate. Buck no es ningún sibarita con las cartas que reparte la vida. Así que sí, sonríe travieso y le hace un movimiento con la cabeza, que es lo único que necesita Steve para entender la invitación.

Una vez adentro se queda cerca de Buck pero algo cohibido. Así que Bucky se lo pone fácil. –¿Cómo están Monty y Jones?- le pregunta dándole un codazo en el brazo.

Steve sonríe, agradecido con Bucky por ser quien inicia la charla y sintiendo que todo vuelve a su lugar. –Monty está con pulmonía, pero parece que sobrevivirá. Jones tiene unas anginas de caballo pero también se está recuperando- Steve suspira agotado. -Estaremos unos días en esta base, el tiempo se ha vuelto loco y las ráfagas de viento son peligrosas para los aviones-

-¿Y tú estás bien?- Pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, mortalmente serio.

-Si Buck, me encuentro bien- le contesta con la máxima sinceridad posible. Bucky apoya la cabeza en su hombro, restregando la glándula de feromonas tras la oreja por el torso y hombro de Steve. El rubio no puede hacer otra cosa que inclinarse hacia él, aspirando la familiar fragancia de su omega. El olor de su pareja.

Le cubre la espalda con su mano, impregnándolo de sus hormonas una vez más, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo y sintiéndose por fin completo.

Se quedan quietos unos instantes hasta que Buck le da un golpe en el hombro -Eres un idiota- le dice.

-¿Yo? Aquí hay sólo un idiota- le dice Steve dándole él también un golpe en el hombro. Buck da un respingo con la cara de dolor y se encoge sobre sí mismo apartándose de Steve.  

-¡Oh dios mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Pregunta nervioso y preocupado mientras le mira el brazo golpeado. Teme que su fuerza realmente haya podido herir a Buck sin pretenderlo. Los hombros del moreno tiemblan y por unos brevísimos segundos cree que está llorando, hasta que se da cuenta que más bien es todo lo contrario.

Se separa de él, con la postura desgarbada, cansado hasta el tuétano -¿En serio Buck?- le pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

Bucky rompe a reír y se dobla prácticamente por la mitad. Sólo puede reincorporarse para tomar aire y reírse aún más, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras palmea la espalda y hombros de un enfurruñado Steve.

-Oh amigo, deberías haber visto tu cara. Ha sido grandioso…- dice mientras las réplicas de la risa aún le hacen temblar.

-No tienes vergüenza Buck…- sentencia Steve sonriendo un poco.

-No, colega. Pero eso ya lo sabías- Los ojos de Bucky centellean con lágrimas en la comisura de las pestañas.

Esa noche vuelven a compartir la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas, la cabeza de Bucky casi enterrada en su pecho y el brazo de Steve alrededor de su cintura.

 

Y duermen como lirones.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Teniendo en cuenta que estoy de exámenes y no seré libre hasta finales de enero, añadiré unos pocos capítulos cortos de la vida cotidiana durante la II Guerra Mundial. Algunos de ellos son importantes para el desarrollo de la segunda parte de esta historia, así que espero que los disfruteis!


	11. 11 de mayo 1944

La brisa fresca trae la fragancia de florecillas silvestres del campo vecino al campamento. El sol calienta con fuerza en un cielo azul profundo y ni una sola nube se ha mostrado desde que llegaron. Las aves canturrean desde la madrugada para atraer a sus compañeras, los grillos se emplean a fondo durante la noche y los soldados empiezan a lucir narices peladas y mejillas sonrosadas. Si no fuese por la guerra a escasos 80km, Steve diría que el paisaje es bucólico.

Por fin no tiene que sufrir por las alergias al polen, sino disfrutar plenamente de la primavera. Inspira profundamente el aroma de las montañas de su alrededor, evadiéndose del bullicio del campamento mientras los rayos del sol le calienta los hombros, abandonada la chaqueta de capitán y luciendo la camiseta interior y los parches antiolor. Se mantiene apoyado en la espalda de Dum Dum con la cabeza descansando en el ancho hombro del pelirrojo mientras el libro queda abandonado en su regazo, demasiado ensimismado para prestarle atención. Morita y Monty también van sin mangas, y Dum Dum hasta se ha quitado las botas aunque no el bombín. Llevan jugando a cartas más de dos horas y no parece que vayan a parar en breve.

A su lado Bucky escribe algunas cartas a la familia. Llevan 3 días aquí y no han hecho más que holgazanear, estirándose en la hierba alta y fragante, jugando a las cartas mientras los cigarros cuelgan distraídamente de los labios sonrientes o leen libros manoseados por todos. Hasta hay un auténtico río cerca con peces y muchos de los soldados aprovechan para bañarse o al menos remojarse los pies, como es el caso de Frenchie y Jones. Los sentidos de Steve se mantienen relajados, aunque tiene una oreja puesta en los miembros más alejados de su manada. A estas alturas, estar pendiente de todos ellos es una subrutina totalmente inconsciente.

Las risas se oyen a unos metros. Algo más lejos una cuadrilla charla animadamente sobre beisbol y alguien silba en la distancia. Una especie de paz y alegría contenida se respira en el ambiente.

Por eso es tan fácil detectar cuando se rompe. Susurros de oreja a oreja, miradas fruncidas y caras de repulsión. ¿Han atacado de nuevo los nazis? Steve abre los ojos y alza la cabeza, buscando la respuesta en las caras de los soldados a su alrededor. El resto de la manada imita el gesto, se ponen alertas, preparados para lo que necesite su alfa.

En el campamento permanente en el que se encuentran están destinados unos 400 hombres. Rápidamente se extiende en el ambiente una extraña mezcla de inquietud y molestia, aunque Steve hubiese esperado más miedo y rabia por un ataque enemigo. Está a punto de dirigirse hacia las tiendas de comandancia cuando Jones y Frenchie llegan con las noticias.

-Messieurs, les fournitures de printemps sont arrivées. La semaine des câlins est sur le point de commencer. (Caballeros, los suministros de primavera han llegado. La semana de los abrazos está a punto de empezar)- dice Frenchie porque es un cabeza de chucrut y pese a que entiende perfectamente el inglés no le da la gana de cambiar de idioma. Jones le da un codazo al franchute sonriente y con los pantalones remangados como un pescador. -¡Venga hombre, no sueltes una bomba así, bruto!- le riñe con la cara seria. Jones sabe que no es una noticia que vaya a sentar bien.

-Mierda...- susurra Dum Dum por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido. Justo en ese instante suena la corneta de reunión y todos empiezan a moverse hacia el claro polivalente mientras los demás miembros de la manada le dan palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda del pelirrojo cuando pasan a su lado.

Lo mismo hacen con Steve y éste siente que se está perdiendo algo. Bucky lo ve en su cara, así que cuando cuelga el brazo de su cuello le dice sonriente -Ahora te enterarás, no tengas prisa-

A Steve no le tranquilizan sus palabras.

Los comandos aulladores no acostumbran a juntarse con la masa regular de soldados. Ellos son un escuadrón muy especializado y móvil, y rara vez hacen lazos con los ajenos a su manada. Aún y así, son convocados junto con el resto para la... charla.

Mientras la tarima sigue vacía los soldados cuchichean. Steve y Dum Dum destacan al igual que muchos otros. Altos, de hombros anchos, espaldas rectas y ojos inquietos, los alfa son fáciles de reconocer en el ejército. Steve nota que le golpean suavemente la espalda para llamar su atención. Dum Dum a su lado también se gira cuando capta el movimiento del Capi, y alza la ceja con diversión.

-¿Eres el Capitán América?- pregunta un chaval que a duras penas supera los 18 años, de ojos castaños y labios rellenos. Steve sonríe, hacía tiempo que nadie de más de 12 años le pedía un autógrafo. El chaval se ilumina como un árbol de navidad y saca de la chaqueta un lápiz y una carta ya escrita.

-¿Se la puedes dedicar a Marcy, por favor?- le pide con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo, así que le da un toque a Dum Dum. -¿Te importa?- Le pide señalando la espalda para poder escribir. El grueso alfa pone cara de resignación y encorva ligeramente la espalda. No es la primera vez que lo usan como mesa.

-Oh dios mío... ¡muchísimas gracias Capitán!- grita el chaval a punto de salir brincando sobre sus pies. -¿Lo ves Cooper? ¡Era él! ¡Tengo su autógrafo!- La mujer alfa que lo espera a su espalda hace rodar los ojos poco impresionada, pero mueve la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento que hace que su corta melena llena de tirabuzones se balancee.

El silencio se extiende rápidamente cuando la Teniente Thompson, una alfa de unos cuarenta y largos, de labios finos y el cabello rubio platino empieza a hablar.

-Como todos sabéis se acerca el momento del supresor de testosterona anual que evitará que entréis en celo. Todos los alfas pasarán por la enfermería divididos en tres turnos diferentes que empezarán esta misma mañana- Un tumulto de murmullos estalla, muchos de los soldados se remueven inquietos mientras reciben palmadas de apoyo. -Recordad que los síntomas normales son la inquietud, tristeza, irritabilidad, taquicardias, sudoración, mareos, náuseas...- los efectos secundarios no parecen acabar nunca pero los soldados aguantaron callados hasta el temido final. -... y puede afectar a la hombría. Recordad que...- gemidos, exclamaciones indignadas y quejas en voz alta interrumpieron el discurso. A Steve le parece inverosímil que alguien esté más preocupado por un gatillazo que por una taquicardia, pero él es nuevo en esto de ser alfa. La Teniente Thompson hizo una pausa hasta que el barullo bajó de volumen lo suficiente como para poder continuar.

-Recordad que los síntomas duran entre 4 y 7 días, los efectos no son permanentes y este año hemos conseguido un importante cargamento de barras de azúcar. Tendréis una exención de las tiritas antiolor durante 4 días a partir de la inyección, así que aprovechad bien el tiempo- La Teniente se yergue y su expresión cambia a una más seria -Ningún alfa está exento del supresor. Eludirlo se considera insubordinación. Escaparse para no ser vacunado se considerará deserción, así que no seáis idiotas y acabemos esto lo más rápido posible-

Después de la charla hay un claro cambio alrededor de Steve. Las caras largas e inquietas se arremolinan cuando la Teniente empieza a decir nombres y turnos. Cuando mencionan el nombre de Dum Dum, éste palidece y se agarra al brazo de Steve con fuerza en una reacción involuntaria buscando protección. Su manada se aprieta contra él, Frenchie el primero en pasar su pequeño brazo por la espalda con una sonrisa triste. Jones le pasa el enorme brazo por el cuello dándole un suave coscorrón que le tuerce el bombín.

-El Coronel Phillips está aquí- le dice Bucky en voz baja haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Steve se gira buscando en el aire su fragancia, pero la inquietud de tantos alfa a su alrededor lo hace imposible.

A quien nota primero es a la morena de labios gruesos y rojos que lo está observando, plantada al lado del Coronel Phillips. Percibe cómo sus propios labios se estira en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que ella corresponde. Es habitual encontrarse con Carter en las reuniones en la sede central de Londres, donde acostumbran a obtener la información que les llevará a la siguiente misión y urdir los planes y estrategias para hundir a Hydra, pero desde que tuvo el pequeño... desliz con la soldado Lorraine la situación ha sido tensa. Steve sabe que sigue interesada en él, pero la mortal combinación de ojos seductores y comentarios mordaces lo tiene totalmente descolocado. Básicamente lo ha estado castigando pese a poner sus mejores ojos de cachorrillo pateado. ¡Y ahí que pensaba que eran infalibles!

Evidentemente Bucky se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud entre ambos, y en el momento en el que se encontraron sin orejas curiosas a su alrededor le hizo un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Steve le contó lo sucedido mientras notaba el rubor avanzar hasta lugares que no creía posibles.

El muy cabrón se rió, incrédulo. Le puso el brazo por el cuello y le prometió que ella volvería o sería una idiota de remate que no se merecía a Steve. La confianza y tranquilidad que desprendía era un bálsamo para sus nervios, y la sola presencia del narisordo le calmaba la ansiedad. No sabía qué hacer para reconducir la situación, las chavalas eran un misterio para él...

Steve vuelve al presente cuando prácticamente ha avanzando hasta donde se encuentran. Si los altos mandos de la Reserva Científica Estratégica se han desplazado hasta aquí es porque ya tienen una misión. Su manada le sigue sin sombra de duda, como una unidad.

Mientras el resto de los soldados escampa, los Comandos Aulladores se cuadran ante el Coronel como manda el reglamento. -Capitán, sus hombres pueden esperarnos en la enfermería -les despide sin opción el Coronel Phillips, así que se giran y se retiran remoloneando. No les gusta el aspecto de encerrona que tiene esto.

Únicamente continúa hablando en el momento en el que se encuentran solos -Capitán Rogers, hemos venido con los suministros para traerle su propia inyección. Debido a su metabolismo creemos oportuno probarla en un sitio apartado de la ciudad, por lo que pudiera pasar- La Agente Carter no lo mira, claramente discrepando con la idea.

-Coronel, el Doctor Erskine dijo que probablemente ni siquiera iba a entrar en celo...- No era una excusa. Nunca había experimentado el celo de un alfa, y tal y como funcionaba su cuerpo dudaba que el doctor se estuviese equivocando en sus predicciones.

-Si, bueno, su opinión no es relevante en este caso. No nos podemos arriesgar a tener una explosión de feromonas dominantes en un campamento, ciudad o batalla, sin mencionar lo que sucedería con la cadena de mando-

Steve no tiene un pelo de tonto y sabe que el comentario mordaz viene con segundas intenciones. -Coronel, yo respeto la cadena de mando...- protesta Steve arrugando el ceño y apretando la mandíbula.

Pero el Coronel no retrocede ni un paso y alza el mentón -No Capitán Rogers. Usted tiene en cuenta la cadena de mando, pero sólo la acata cuando le conviene. No se crea que me chupo el dedo- le espeta, y no con falta de razón.

Steve recuerda el rescate de Bucky. No fue el único momento en el que hizo caso omiso de unas órdenes, pero jamás las desoyó por capricho sino por justicia.

-No se preocupe Capitán. Se los ha traído a este campamento en concreto porque la mayor parte de alfas destinados no han sido vacunados con anterioridad. El supresor que previene contra el celo anual en los alfa provoca mucha desconfianza, por eso queremos que sea usted un ejemplo para los más jóvenes al someterse a ella y probar de esta manera que nadie está exento- explica Carter haciendo una pausa para mirar al Coronel Phillips. -Ni siquiera el Coronel- añade.

Chester Phillips, un hombre mayor hosco y de nariz enorme ni siquiera pestañea ante la afirmación mientras se siguen dirigiendo hacia la enfermería donde ya se han apelotonado un montón de soldados. Los alfa de la cola están acompañados por sus amigos en este momento difícil. Evidentemente los más llamativos son los Comandos Aulladores, un grupo de 6 miembros mayoritariamente altos y desafiantes vestidos con ropas no reglamentarias que rodean a su pelirrojo alfa para tranquilizarlo.

Steve sonríe. Normalmente Dum Dum se queda en la retaguardia, vigilando la espalda mientras que Steve se encuentra en la delantera con el escudo, pero ambos se encargan de la seguridad de su manada. Ahora es la manada quien lo protege y a Steve le gusta ver lo cohesionados que se encuentran.

-No pasan desapercibidos, ¿eh?- dice Carter refiriéndose a los comandos mientras los acompaña a una tienda apartada donde cuatro hombres no paran de mover cajas y sacar cámaras, focos y paneles. Hasta hay un decorado detrás que simula un laboratorio. Steve frunce el ceño, nadie le ha dicho que lo iban a filmar y eso le resulta engorroso.

Se acercan dos de ellos, reconociéndolo en el acto y sacudiéndole con fervor la mano -Oh dios mío, sepa que es un honor conocerle, Capitán América, un auténtico honor- dice el primero de ellos mientras todos lo miran con adoración.

-¡Muy fans, Capitán!-

Steve sonríe cansado. Esta gente ha venido a hacer su trabajo y no tienen la culpa de formar parte de la maquinaria propagandística de los Estados Aliados. Aun y así ve la lógica del Coronel Phillips de mostrarlo como un ejemplo de valor en la aplicación del supresor de testosterona.

-¿Los Comandos Aulladores por donde paran? Los vamos a necesitar a ellos también-

-¡Los famosos Comandos Aulladores! No me lo puedo creer aun...- dice otro de los cámaras sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su manada se acerca cuando les hace un gesto con la mano.

-Nos van a filmar mientras nos ponen los supresores de testosterona. Quieren mostrar al mundo que nadie está exento, acabar con los rumores y presumir de los Comandos más fotogénicos que hay a este lado del charco- les explica señalando el laboratorio de atrezzo.

Una hermosa mujer rubia y con el traje de enfermera impecable les espera al lado de la tienda junto con un hombre mayor de unos 60 años en bata y con un estetoscopio colgando del cuello. Indudablemente son los que le subministrarán las inyecciones ante la cámara.

-Tiene sentido- confirma Monty pensativo -Históricamente el ejército ha tenido muchos problemas durante la época estival, el momento en el que los machos alfa sufren un incremento de testosterona preparándose para la lucha por las hembras fértiles y el territorio. Con esta inyección no se produce el pico de testosterona ni tampoco afecta a la fertilidad de los hombres, por mucho que los efectos secundarios temporales asusten- Monty es un gran conocedor del ejército y su historia, y los demás siempre escuchan con atención.

-Bueno, si me tiene que pinchar un bombón como ese, me pueden vacunar cada año- Dice Dum Dum en tono confidente mientras su mirada se desvía hacia la enfermera.

Los cámaras les explicaron cómo actuar y en qué posiciones mantenerse. El primero en sentarse en la silla es Dum Dum en camiseta interior, tirantes y bombín. Tras él, el resto de comandos y con su Capitán en el centro de todos, le respaldan. Algunos de ellos le palmean los hombros en señal de apoyo. Dum Dum sonríe desafiante mientras la enfermera le pone la inyección y el doctor le ausculta el pecho. Al final, el doctor le quita las tiritas antiolor y le hace entrega de la exención de tiritas antiolor durante cuatro días para restablecer los lazos con su manada; poco a poco el perfume de higueras al sol se va escampando entre ellos, junto con muchos más alfa que por fin pueden quitarse las malditas tiritas.

Después es el turno de Steve. El proceso se repite salvo que tiene muchos más primeros planos y palabras tranquilizadoras. La sonriente enfermera al menos no es de paripé, encontrando la vena al primer intento y sin dolor.

-Ha sido usted muy natural, Capitán. Se nota la experiencia en la USO, ¿verdad?- le felicita el que parece manejar el cotarro. Lo cierto es que apenas han tardado una hora entre explicaciones e inyecciones y está agradecido de la profesionalidad de esta gente.

Steve se estaba volviendo a poner la chaqueta cuando la Agente Carter se acerca para detenerlo. -No sea tan rápido Capitán Rogers. Lo de ahora ha sido todo una pantomima, pero su vacuna la tengo aquí mismo- Los ojos de Steve se agrandan junto con toda su manada, que empiezan a cuchichear ante el tremendo tamaño de la jeringa que guarda en una caja de metal.

-No se la podía mostrar ante las cámaras por... razones obvias- le dice mientras le pasa la inyección a la enfermera y la delicada fragancia a gardenias y lluvia lo alcanza.

-Jesús, eso es una inyección para caballos...- susurra Morita

-¿Eso le van a pinchar? Madre del amor hermoso, Capitán. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo- dice Jones escandalizado.

Steve se sienta otra vez, estupefacto mientras su manada se remueve alrededor, incómoda. No es capaz de apartar la mirada de la inyección. Él jamás ha visto nada de ese tamaño, y eso que tiene mucha experiencia en estar enfermo.

Nota una mano en el hombro que le aprieta con fuerza. Bucky le mira con la cara seria y los ojos de un analista de crisis -¿Estas bien colega?- Y Steve sabe que es una pregunta honesta. Sabe que su mejor amigo tiene su espalda incluso contra una triste vacuna, y que si dice que no, Buck es capaz de ingeniarse cualquier cosa con tal de comprarle tiempo.

-No se preocupe Sargento- interrumpe la Agente Carter con su timbrada voz. -El Capitán Rogers es capaz de aguantar esto y mucho más. ¿Verdad?- le pregunta mientras le sonríe, su mirada centrada exclusivamente en los ojos de Steve, y éste es consciente que su cara está al menos más pálida que hace tres minutos.

-Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo humano. Si quiere puedo sujetar su mano...- le dice deslizándola y apretando con fuerza entre sus dedos y con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de los labios. Steve la mira como si fuese la jodida Katherine Hepburn mientras el médico le vuelve a pasar un algodón húmedo por la piel del brazo. -... dado que la soldado Lorraine no está aquí, espero que pueda ser suficiente- dice con una bella caída de parpados e inmediatamente con una mirada que bien podía haberlo diseccionado.

Steve traga. Esa puñalada significa que lo está volviendo a castigar de forma incisiva y sobre todo, efectiva. La culpabilidad le deja seca la boca, a la vez que la búsqueda de redención le bloquea el cerebro.

-Agente Carter, yo... yo no quiero nada con la soldado Lorraine- le confiesa mientras aprieta la mano con delicadeza.

Los intensos ojos azules de Steve destilan sinceridad. Carter aparta la mirada mientras suspira porque este es un hombre bueno que ha cometido un error por falta de experiencia. Es como un elefante en una cacharrería en lo que a temas del corazón se refiere, y sabe que ha llegado el momento de perdonar.

Al fin y al cabo por eso está aquí.

-Lo sé, Capitán. La soldado Lorraine siempre ha sido una fiel seguidora de la política de hechos consumados. No le culpo, aunque tampoco parecía molestarle tenerla colgando del cuello como una ardilla...- Le dice con aplomo mientras devuelve el apretón de manos, notando el calor filtrándose a través de su palma y la delicadeza con la que la sostiene. Sabe que esa mano sería capaz de romperle todos y cada uno de los dedos. Una mano fuerte guiada por un corazón enorme. Carter sabe que él la ha elegido. El hombre más deseado de Estados Unidos la mira con admiración y cariño, y maldita sea si ella no siente lo mismo.

-¿Me perdona?- susurra Steve con estupor sin acabar de creérselo.

-Ya está- oye una voz a su derecha. En cuanto se gira ve al médico deshaciéndose de la enorme inyección y finalizando el tema con algodón y esparadrapo. No se ha enterado de nada con la conversa de Carter y se da cuenta que precisamente lo ha hecho para distraerlo.

Y ha funcionado perfectamente.

Cuando gira la cabeza para volver a mirar a Carter, ella le sonreía satisfecha y hay una nueva luz en sus ojos. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa, la conversación que han tenido ha sido real y no sólo una distracción.

A su espalda oye a los comandos susurrar y reír por lo bajo. Bucky parece chismorrear a su costa, con los labios en una torcida sonrisa mientras lo mira.

-Tengo entendido que se le estropeó parte del equipo. Me he permitido traerle algo que le permitirá substituirlo- dice Carter. Steve frunce el cejo; no recuerda haber roto nada concreto. Un par de motos, algo del equipo de Stark, 4 trajes de Capitán y dos corbatas. Espera que los calcetines no se contabilicen como equipo, porque no acostumbran a durarle más de una semana...

La Agente Carter le hace entrega de un petate militar pequeño y nuevo. -Nos iremos en cuanto los alfas de nuestro equipo estén vacunados, pero espero verle pronto Capitán. Le dejo con sus fans- le dice Carter con picardía mientras se aleja para encontrarse con el Coronel Phillips que ya la está esperando inquieto.

El movimiento de sus curvas es cautivador y hasta que desaparece de su vista no es capaz siquiera de recordar que siguen sin tener órdenes.

-L'amour est dans l'air (El amor está en el aire)- dice Frenchie mientras Steve abre el petate. El resto de la manada lo rodea con curiosidad, y las exclamaciones de sorpresa y deleite se generalizan a medida que saca no una sino dos botellas de whisky, unos vasitos de metal con algún tipo de gravado, una carpeta con lo que asemejan instrucciones y una pequeña bolsita de ante verde. Con cuidado extrae lo que contiene y le cae en la palma lo que parece una brújula personalizada, con bellos gravados en el exterior pero pesada y resistente. Cuando la abre, en la contrachapa encuentra la foto de Peggy Carter en blanco y negro, con una mirada clara y los labios oscuros. Steve sonríe como un tonto, seguro de haber capeado la tormenta Lorraine y contento porque esto es una declaración de intenciones. Peggy le propone una promesa de relación formal. Bueno, todo lo formal que se puede mientras se ven 6 veces al mes y se encuentran en guerra...

Steve sonríe tímido mientras se atusa el flequillo. Sabe que hay un antes y un después del día de hoy.

-¡Ooooooh! ¡El Capitán por fin tiene a su chica por lo que parece!-

A su lado, los comandos empiezan a aullar ante el presente mientras palmean a su Capitán, que se pone rojo como un tomate. Hasta Bucky sonríe crípticamente.

-¡El Capi tiene alguien en quien pensar durante esta semana!-

\- ¡Uuuuh! No pienso tocar esa brújula aunque me vaya la vida en ello. Ya te puedes limpiar bien antes de tocarla, ¿me oyes?-

-¡Vaya con la Agente Carter, esa es una mujer valiente!

Steve se vuelve a recolocar el flequillo en su sitio mientras guarda con cariño la brújula en el bolsillo y recoge la carpeta. El petate con las botellas de whisky ha sido confiscado rápidamente por Buck; sabe que como les de una oportunidad, estarán borrachos a las 3 de la tarde.

-Venga caballeros, ¡esos bastardos de Hydra no se van a rendir sin ayuda!- Grita Steve mientras los lidera hacia la tienda que tienen para su propio uso los Comandos Aulladores; se está muriendo de la vergüenza y espera poder cambiar de tema con lo que sea que haya dentro de la carpeta.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando el petate vuelve a aparecer en las manos de Bucky, que sonríe como un lobo -¿Alguien quiere una copita antes de dormir?- pregunta sin necesidad. Si en algo coinciden estos siete hombres es en su amor por el alcohol. Empieza a repartir los vasitos de metal ingeniosamente gravados y saca la primera botella de whisky mientras se reúnen alrededor de la pequeña lámpara de queroseno perezosamente, apartando los pocos mapas que tienen en la mesita precaria. La noche es de temperatura agradable y apenas hay viento pero son los únicos que aún están despiertos.

-Peggy Carter, mi nueva heroína...- murmura Dum Dum mientras nota el calor del alcohol en el pecho y observa con cariño su vasito grabado con un bombín. Los 7 vasitos de metal que ha traído Carter con las botellas son el colofón. Habían sido personalizados específicamente para la ocasión y cada uno de ellos sabia que se llevaría su vasito a la tumba.

Steve alzó su chupito grabado con el escudo del Capitán América y brindó-¡Por la Agente Carter!- Hubo barullo y brindis, y poco alcohol cayó fuera de su sitio.

-Bueno, a estas alturas ya puedes llamarla Peggy, ¿no?- pregunta Monty mientras acaricia su propio símbolo, la boina de su regimiento que ha pasado a formar parte de su equipo como Comando Aullador. -¿Qué tienes grabado tu, Sarge?-

Bucky enseña su vasito al resto del equipo que lo mira con atención. Tiene el ala izquierda de la antigua capucha del Capitán. Se ha convertido en el símbolo de los Comandos y ahora todos lo llevan cosido al brazo. -No me puedo quejar- dice sonriendo y señalando al vasito de Morita. Todos centran su atención en él, que se vuelve a rellenar su vasito y sólo lo muestra cuando está vacío. Una cruz gruesa en el centro de un círculo: el emblema de los médicos. -Podría haber sido peor, podrían haber sido naranjas...- dice Morita mientras todos ríen. -¡Eh, que en Fresno se hacen muy buenas naranjas!- añade riendo también.

-Le mien souligne également mes compétences (la mía también destaca mis habilidades)- dice Frenchie con orgullo enseñando su vaso donde todos pueden ver el típico dibujo de una bomba redonda con la mecha encendida. Recibe un suave codazo de Jones -Podría haber sido una baguette- y todos ríen de forma escandalosa. El alcohol está haciendo mella rápidamente en ellos aunque no beben con prisa.

-¿Y tú, Jones? ¿Por qué tienes grabada una nota musical?- le pregunta Monty con curiosidad.

-Debo decir que Carter me ha sorprendido- añade Jones mientras mira su vasito con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza. -No sólo representa acertadamente que soy el experto en comunicaciones, sino que además también transmite mi amor por la música. En Nueva York empezaba a hacerme un nombre como saxofonista- dice con añoranza. Atrás ha dejado una prometedora carrera que espera poder retomar cuando acabe la guerra.

Dum Dum rellena los vasos de todos y vuelve a alzar el suyo para brindar -Por la vida que nos espera cuando acabe la guerra- y todos chocan con nostalgia.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir a descansar...- dice Steve. Son los únicos que aún están dando guerra en el campamento y no quiere que se acaben las dos botellas en una sola noche.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido Capi? No te creas que puedes estrenar ya la foto de la Agente Carter, granuja...- dice Dum Dum con un alzamiento de cejas muy significativo.

-Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Con el súper suero y todo eso, a lo mejor sí que puede y deja en ridículo al resto de alfas, ¿eh?- Se burla Bucky y le guiña el ojo a Dum Dum, que lo mira casi ofendido.

-Bah, qué sabrá un beta de las capacidades de un alfa...- le contesta con un ademán.

-Las capacidades no sé, pero las necesidades tuyas las tenemos todos muy claro, Dum Dum. Siempre hay una parte de ti que se despierta antes que el resto...- añaden riendo.

-Jajaja, Aloysius se despierta siempre el primero, listo para la acción!- afirma con orgullo mientras se atusa el bigote.

-¡Pues menos acción y más puntería, que no hay hembras aquí!- se queja en broma Morita.

Steve lo siente en sus huesos, sabe que se va a arrepentir pero no puede evitar preguntar -¿Aloysius?-

-Oh si, así le llama a su nardo- dice Buck mientras se lleva otra copita a los labios y aparenta no haber roto nunca un plato.

Steve los mira sorprendido y frunce las cejas, bastante seguro de que le están intentando tomar el pelo otra vez -Es broma, ¿no?-

Reconoce el error táctico en el momento en el que Dum Dum se reincorpora y Bucky se ríe a carcajada limpia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contesta indignado Dum Dum -Todos le ponen nombre. Espera, ¿me vas a decir que no le has puesto nombre a la tuya, Capi?- y casi puede creerse la cara de horror que finge el pelirrojo -¿Pero qué tipo de alfa eres? ¡Todos los alfa nombran a su miembro!- contesta casi escandalizado.

-Claro, lo que tú digas...- dice sin creer una palabra.

-A ver, Capitán Rogers. ¿De qué triste nido de decencia has salido? Todos los alfa le ponen nombre a su miembro, es un hecho.- repite acercándose a Steve como si le estuviese contando un secreto y aprovechando para pasarle el brazo por encima. -De hecho a la mía la abrevio llamándola Aló. Como hola en francés, ya sabes...- dice moviendo sugerentemente las cejas -Porque es la primera parte de mí que saluda ante una dama cariñosa- Todos ríen y aúllan mientras alzan las copas de nuevo -¡Por Aló!-

Steve también ríe aunque con flojera. Empieza a entender que al no haber recibido una educación como alfa hay algunos matices que se ha perdido.

Buck continúa con la charla -No solo alfas. Muchos beta también nombran a su miembro-

Jones alza una mano pidiendo silencio con la cara grave -Creo que debe tener un tamaño mínimo para poder bautizarla, ¡por dios! Imaginaos una cosita chiquita y llamarla, no sé, Sansón... ¡ridículo!-

-Oh Jones, as-tu appelé ton pénis Samson? (Oh Jones, ¿la llamaste Sansón?)- pregunta con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa peligrosa Frenchie-

-No idiota, la llamé saxo, porque se toca con los labios...- Todos vuelven a gritar como adolescentes. -Por eso siempre ligo diciendo ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el... saxo?-

-Oh dios mío, no voy a volver a ver a tu vasito de la misma manera...-

-Dernier, dime que no la llamaste baguette...- le pregunta Jones divertido.

\--Made des hyènes, tu es plus grossière que certaines culottes esparto, je te jure ... non, nous parlons français le langage de l'amour, je n'avais pas besoin de baptiser mes bijoux à la couronne, même si je pense peut-être un nom .. . (Manada de hienas, sois más bastos que unas bragas de esparto, os lo juro... pues no, los franceses hablamos el idioma del amor, no me hizo falta bautizar mis joyas de la corona, aunque quizás me piense un nombre...)- contesta mientras golpea con la boina al beta de piel oscura.

Todos ríen flojos otra vez, el Capitán el primero. Mira de refilón a Bucky, que se le ve relajado y en su salsa. Trabajando en el puerto rodeado de machos beta o alfa, aprendió un variado y colorido vocabulario y perdió la poca vergüenza que le quedaba...

Así que le pregunta -¿Y tú le has puesto nombre?-

Bucky le contesta mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja -La sinhueso- anuncia mientras vuelve a lazar el vasito y se lo lleva a los labios.

-¡Oh! ¡Estás hecho un poeta! Ese símil entre lengua y tranca, ambos sin hueso y a la vez tan adecuados para complacer a una mujer...- contesta emocionado Dum Dum -Acabas de ser ascendido de piquito de oro a Lord Byron de Brooklin- declara mientras todos ríen a todo pulmón.

-¡Como no te des prisa, aquí hay uno que te va a desbancar hablando "el idioma del amor", Frenchie!- le dice Monty mientras le da un suave codazo al francés.

-Oui, je pense que je vais même vous accorder la double citoyenneté pour cela... (Si, creo que hasta le voy a conceder la doble nacionalidad por ello)- contesta rellenándose el vasito con más whisky.

-Y hablando de las joyas de la corona... Monty, ¿qué nombre le has puesto? ¿Su Majestad?- preguntan mientras todos tienen sonrisas tontas.

Monty cambia la cara y frunce el ceño, sentándose erguido -Con su majestad no se bromea, ¿queda claro?- aclara con el semblante muy serio. Todos tienen una sonrisa tonta en la cara hasta que se dan cuenta que no bromea. Luego el muy cabrón sonríe y muchos deciden que no van a volver a jugar al póquer con él -...pero la llamo el soldado. Aunque para vosotros sigue siendo Teniente- dice guiñando un ojo.

Todas las miradas se dirigen a Morita, que se ha dado cuenta rápidamente de ser la siguiente víctima. -¿Y tú que, Morita? ¿La reputación de los asiáticos está fundada? La llamas... ¿Chiquitita? ¿Pequeño Jimmy? ¿Pilila?-

-¿Pirulilla? ¿Colilla?-

-¿Pito?-

-¿Pollito?-

-¿Bimbín?-

-...¿Sansón?-

-Panda de mamones, eso es lo que sois- Morita suspira exhausto haciendo rodar los ojos.

-O sea, que la tienes pequeña...- ratifica Dum Dum con cara de pena-

-¿Con esa respuesta? Enana, seguro.-

-Minúscula-

-Diminuta-

-¡Callaos cabrones! Todos aquí fardando de tamaño cuando lo que realmente importa es lo que haces con ella. No te sirve de nada tener una cachiporra que no le entra a una dama, idiotas-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, con paciencia y saliva, el elefante se la mete a la hormiga...- contesta como de pasada Dum Dum.

-¡Dum Dum! Se queja escandalizado Steve, con una imagen muy gráfica en mente por la que pagaría para olvidar.

Morita vuelve a interrumpir -De acuerdo, tampoco sirve de nada moverte como un viejo artrítico. Los asiáticos tenemos de nuestra parte la flexibilidad- dice con una sonrisa astuta.

-Va, no fardes que te he visto tener dificultades para atarte los zapatos los días de lluvia, fantasma- se burla Bucky mientras todos vuelven a reír. Todos menor Morita, que se enfurruña con el mundo y vuelve a coger la botella de whisky a la que apenas le quedan tres dedos.

-Va Capi, estamos en confianza. ¿Como le llamas a tu trabuco?- pregunta Dum Dum y todos lo miran con concentrada curiosidad.

Steve sonríe sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria -Con las expectativas que detecto, parece que bien podría necesitar asesoramiento para bautizarla...-

-¿Pero de verdad no tenías nombre?- le pregunta escandalizado.

-Bueno, sabéis que no siempre fui así, ¿no?- Steve sabe que su subgénero original está altamente clasificado junto con el experimento de Erskine y no puede dar detalles más que siempre ha sido un alfa escuálido y desgarbado. No está conforme ni de acuerdo, pero que el suero puede provocar un cambio de subgénero es un altos secreto que se debe guardar, y por mucho que diga el Coronel Phillips, él cumplirá esa orden. Además Bucky le ayuda en su coartada.

-A los 18 años media poco más de metro y medio, y aun gracias si llegaba a los 50kg- Dice mientras da un suave empujón con el hombro a Steve.

-O sea, minúscula- contesta Monty

-Enana- añade Dum Dum

-Canija...- dice sonriendo Morita. Por fin hay una diana mejor que él.

-Se la tenía que buscar con un mapa- interviene Bucky sonriendo, el muy mamón mientras Steve frunce el ceño. Esta vez le ha tocado recibir a él.

-Bueno, está claro que el suero me hizo crecer proporcionalmente- dice con una media sonrisa.

-Y lo dice con humildad, el muy cabrón...- gruñe Dum Dum mientras Steve liquida el licor que queda en su vasito. -¡Que se entere todo el mundo que el Capitán América está superdotado!- Grita a pleno pulmón y Rogers escupe parte del whisky con el susto.

-¿Qué mierdas, Dum Dum? ¡Que alguien le quite el alcohol, es una orden!- dice todo mandón, pero no llega a alcanzar la botella que ha sido agenciada por Monty.

-Eres un ordinario, Dum Dum- le riñe el británico sin poner ningún tipo de esfuerzo y mirando con amor la botella que casi está en las últimas.

-Grosero y borracho, qué mala combinación...- afirma Bucky.

-Si, el mundo no necesita saber el tamaño de la polla del Capitán América- se añade Morita.

-Exacto. Solo lo necesita saber la Agente Carter- comenta casualmente Jones, aunque lo ha oído todo el mundo.

Todos ríen y palmean la espalda de Steve -Se acabó el alcohol esta noche caballeros- Su Capitán está rojo como un tomate e intenta agarrar la botella de whisky antes de que todo empeore.

-Va hombre, cuéntanos como va vuestro romance...- pregunta Dum Dum y todos sonríen como lobos.

-¿Con tu madre?- pregunta inocente Steve y los demás estallan en risillas -Nah, os voy a hacer sufrir y no diré nada- contesta su Capitán porque cuando quiere es un cabrón.

Bucky interviene levantándose y arrebatando con un movimiento fluido la botella de las manos de Monty -¡Ya habéis oído al Capitán, rufianes! Su romance no es de vuestra incumbencia y sois más cotillas que un par de abuelas. ¡A la cama todos, panda de borrachuzos!- Dice Bucky arrastrando algunas de las palabras y metiéndose la botella bajo el brazo.

-¡Sarge, va, que es broma!- exclama lastimoso Dum Dum mientras ve alejarse la botella.

-Más mandón que mi madre, os lo juro...- añade por lo bajo Jones.

-Mère poule, laissez l'homme se défendre seul! (Madre gallina, ¡deja que el hombre se defienda solo!)- protesta Frenchie.

Pero Buck ya se está metiendo en el camastro en camiseta interior, gallumbos y calcetines, con la botella firmemente amarrada -Mañana vuestras resacas me lo agradecerán- afirma. Steve aún se maravilla de la habilidad de Buck para disimular su vínculo, hoy camuflado por algunos rastros de barro en el cuello y hombros que no llaman la atención más que sobre su higiene.

Steve sabe que tiene que ser molesto. Bucky acostumbraba a cuidar su apariencia y siempre fue un hombre limpio y pulido, con la ropa sin arrugas y más ordenado que un contable. Durante el invierno no ha sido un problema, los hombres duermen con toda la ropa que puedan conseguir, pero ahora que ha llegado el calor y el buen tiempo es difícil justificar un cuello alto o una bufanda cuando estás sudando más que un pollo.

Observa melancólicamente su vaso ahora vacío, deseando poder ahogar en él su sentimiento de culpabilidad. En su arrebato, jamás pensó las incómodas consecuencias para su amigo; la vida militar ya no era precisamente fácil para un omega intentando pasar desapercibido como para que Steve venga a complicársela más.

Dios, Bucky ni siquiera se ha quejado una sola vez... piensa mientras se quita las botas y mira el bulto que es ahora su amigo, haciendo una nota mental para buscar algo que le ayude a ocultar la marca de apareamiento y no quede como un cerdo.

Poco a poco van metiéndose en sus camastros, que han arrastrado para estar todos juntos y descansar como una pelota. Son una manada y no se avergüenzan de dormir abrazados gozando de la seguridad de dos alfas grandes y competentes. Saben lo que opinan en el resto del regimiento pero seamos sinceros, cualquiera de ellos también querría formar parte de la manda del jodido Capitán América.

Tras unos minutos de suspiros, chasqueos y gruñidos, alguien habla.

-Ana... Conda- dice en voz baja Frenchie desde uno de los camastros. -¿Eh? Ahora sueñas con serpientes?- le pregunta también en voz baja Jones, que no le ve el punto.

-Je cherche un nom pour baptiser le pénis du capitaine (Estoy buscando un nombre con el que bautizar el miembro del Capitán)- contesta perezoso.

-No es tan larga, por el amor de dios...- se queja Steve mientras se recuesta de lado dándole la espalda a Buck.

-¿Entonces descartamos también manguera?- pregunta Dum Dum divertido.

-Si, definitivamente descartamos manguera- contesta haciendo rodar los ojos.

-Sinceramente las serpientes dan un poco de miedo, ya sea una anaconda, una pitón o una triste culebrilla de agua... Caballero de cabeza púrpura creo que le sienta mejor- añade Morita y vaya, parece que todo el mundo tiene una opinión sobre su badajo.

-Para empezar es un nombre muy largo, Morita, y para continuar no tiene la cabeza púrpura- finaliza. Automáticamente tres cabezas se reincorporan para mirarlo con la cara de asombro, y todos rompen en risitas tontas.

Está claro que fue una mala idea pedir consejo...

-¿Conocéis el Gran Berta?- añade Monty. Dum Dum jadea de sorpresa, encantado y riendo mientras que Frenchie frunce el ceño, pero el resto ponen cara de circunstancias sin conocer a la dama, entre ellos Steve y Bucky, que se ha reincorporado para estar pendiente de la conversa.

Monty continúa con la explicación -Gran Berta fue un cañón de asedio de la I Guerra Mundial. Pesaba 44 toneladas y hacía casi 6 metros de largo, era capaz de lanzar proyectiles de casi una tonelada a 12 Km de distancia. Con un calibre de 420mm podía destruir búnquers y fortificaciones en un santiamén- todos lo miraban fascinado, con una imagen muy gráfica en la mente. -Además es un nombre muy discreto...-

-Es perfecto...- susurró Bucky a su espalda, y la manada estalla en vítores y aplausos para pesar de Steve, quien probablemente mañana será reprendido por folloneros.

Indiscutiblemente, han encontrado el nombre perfecto para el cañón de su Capitán.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Dum Dum se había acostumbrado rápidamente a dormir en compañía. Abrazar a cualquier miembro de su manada, meter la nariz en el cuello, encontrar consuelo en la fragancia de otro hermano. Proteger y ser apreciado por ello.

Su manada, su familia.

Las tremperas mañaneras habían sido motivo de vergüenza al principio, pero maldita sea que habían sido de las pocas constantes en su vida desde los 14 años, cuando se despertó como un alfa.

Así que cuando se despertaba cada mañana “preparado para la acción”, siempre había logrado ponerse en la espalda de uno de sus hermanos de armas haciendo de gran cuchara. Afortunadamente lo hacía lo suficientemente temprano como para poder cambiar la postura cariñosa con la que indudablemente se encontraría, su chorra 100% segura de saber dónde encontrar su objetivo... si fuese una hembra, claro. Eficiente pero equivocado, así que media vuelta y listo.

Tampoco es que se avergonzase, los otros comandos ya sabían lo que había durmiendo con un alfa al lado. A veces un poco de frotamiento noctámbulo hasta que se le daba un codazo y... voilá, media vuelta y a dormir.

Las tremperas mañaneras eran sinónimo de salud y bienestar, de pareja deseable. De potencia sexual. Y como alfa, buena parte de su vida giraba en torno al sexo. El alfa es el fuerte, el que protege, el que trae el sustento.

El que procrea.

Para un alfa su miembro es algo importante: el tamaño de sus bolas, el grosor y largura de su polla, el olor de su rastrojo...

Los alfas comparan. Jamás lo dirán abiertamente porque es algo pueril y lo saben, pero en las duchas se mirarán a los ojos y luego ineludiblemente al miembro viril, y compararán. El que la tenga comparativamente mas pequeña, perderá la batalla y apartará la mirada, aceptando que el otro alfa tiene cierto... poder extra.

Por supuesto hay excepciones. Una sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta puede dar lugar a las dudas razonables sobre el tamaño del miembro, ya que aunque se puede hacer una estimación con una morcilla relajada, la importancia del miembro y las pelotas radican, evidentemente, en la procreación.

Y ahí las pollas engañan mucho, sobre todo con las alfa y los judíos circuncidados.

Así que el “aparentemente ganador” alzará una ceja, ya no tan seguro de su victoria.

Si no hay más que alfas en las duchas, las posibilidades de acabar todos con los pepinos hinchados, las pelotas duras y las cejas fruncidas intentando comparar grosor y largura sin demostrar debilidad son de un 80%.

Dios bendiga a los beta.

Gracias a ellos, los alfa se sienten más orgullosos de sus miembros. En las duchas o incluso en las letrinas, los alfa miraran las mazorcas de sus compañeros beta y se regocijarán de su clara superioridad. Sonreirán satisfechos, sabiendo que los alfa siguen estando en la cima de la pirámide reproductiva.

¿El primer día que había coincidido con el Capi en las letrinas? Eso fue desmoralizador. Gorda, con la cabeza gruesa. Y encima se dio cuenta de estar siendo observado de refilón. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Dugan?- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero Dum Dum se puso rojo y apartó la vista, avergonzado. No era habitual que los alfa se descubrieran en el juego de las comparaciones.

Luego vinieron las duchas y... aquello ya fue deprimente. El bastardo tenía músculos que habían inventado sólo para él. Pectorales de acero. Bíceps definidos. Hasta las jodidas chocolatinas del abdomen. El adonis de los cojones tenía la desfachatez encima de tener un buen par de... pues eso, cojones precisamente. Grandes y redondeados, con poca tendencia a colgar sino prietos en su lugar. Otra jodida maravilla del suero: el Capi tenía pocas posibilidades de pillarse un huevo con los muslos...

¡Hasta el vello le había salido en los sitios correctos! pecho antebrazos y un sendero de pelusa rubia desde el ombligo hasta las joyas de la corona. No como Dum Dum, que tenía pelo en hombros y espalda, y cuando le daba el sol en ellos parecía rodeado de una aureola de fuego.

Gracias a dios la comparativa con los beta hizo que no acabase llorando en un rincón.

¿Frenchie? Pequeña. ¿Morita? Enana. ¿Monty? Larguirucha pero sin ser nada del otro mundo. ¿Jones? El bastardo estaba bien dotado para ser un beta, pero seguía sin ser competencia.

A Barnes se la había visto en las letrinas y tampoco lo impresionó.

Pero hoy... hoy él también está en el club de las pichas flojas, piensa mientras suspira. Lleva tres años en el ejército y por tanto ya ha vivido tres rondas de supresores, pero es la primera vez que está en el grupo de los perdedores.

Se ha despertado el primero de todos a excepción del Capi, que parece que en vez de sangre tiene café en las venas y Barnes ha ocupado su sitio abrazando ferozmente a Frenchie, enterrando la cara en su sobaco. Dum Dum arruga la nariz porque sabe a ciencia cierta que por muy francés que sea Dernier, su sobaco no huele a eau de cologne precisamente.

Inquieto por la falta de reacción de su pijo y con miedo de ser descubierto, decide levantarse. No está de humor para el pitorreo que su gatillazo puede provocar entre sus hermanos de armas y su cerebro no hace más que dar vueltas sobre el mismo tema.

Las primeras luces del amanecer hacen que tenga la suficiente claridad como para ver por donde va, dándose cuenta de que no está solo; hay varios zombis como él, despiertos y caminando hacia ningún sitio en concreto, incómodos en su propia piel. Dum Dum lo huele, también son alfas y juntos conforman el club de los disfuntos eréctiles.

Gracias a dios hoy en las letrinas pocos intentan comparar, ya tienen suficiente drama entre sus manos. A la salida se encuentra con Rogers, que le está esperando con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la precaria pared de la garita. Todos los alfas que pasan por delante suyo lo reconocen pero no se detienen para hablar con él como en otras ocasiones. Hoy su confianza no da para mirar a los ojos de otro alfa.

Puto supresor...

-Dum Dum- le llama nada más aparecer por la puerta y éste se acerca, rehuyendo con la mirada la jodida cara de autoconfianza y control de su Capitán. -Acompáñame en el desayuno, hoy el ambiente está muy enrarecido...- le pide el rubio. Dum Dum camina a su lado mirando a su alrededor para evitar cualquier contacto humano.

Steve intenta iniciar una conversación un par de veces sin éxito. Dum Dum está hosco y preocupado, y sólo se le iluminan brevemente los ojos cuando junto con el pan y el café les añaden un generoso puñado de caramelos. Steve señala una mesa en la esquina y cuando han dado el primer sorbo de su café hace la temida pregunta. -Está bien, ¿qué cojones está sucediendo?- le pregunta mirándolo directamente con cara de Capitán América en acción.

Dum Dum ni siquiera sabe por donde empezar.

-Tú... tú esta mañana te has despertado... ehm.. ¿normal?- la cual cosa es una pregunta estúpida. Gracias, cerebro...

-Bueno, mi olor ha cambiado ligeramente como a... - piensa confundido -¿leche agria? Algo muy raro. A ti también te pasa, por cierto. Hueles un poco como a higo pasado...-

Mentalmente se pregunta por qué su cerebro se concentra tanto en encontrar sinónimos con todo lo que tiene que ver con el sexo mientras inconscientemente se lleva sus muñecas a la nariz y huele preocupado -Joder, gracias Capitán, no sé qué hubiese hecho mi paranoia sin tu ayuda...- se lamenta cínicamente. -Me refería más bien a si te has despertado con el mástil listo para zarpar-

-Emmm... pues no. Normalmente no lo hago- dice Steve mirándolo con extrañeza.

Dum Dum lo mira a los ojos porque maldita sea si eso no es extraño para un alfa. Le pone la mano en el brazo y aprieta ligeramente, bajando el tono de voz y con la mirada recelosa. -¿Me estás diciendo que no te despiertas cada mañana todo palote?-

-No sé qué tiene que ver con lo que te sucede pero no, no me despierto todas las mañanas palote, Dum Dum. Apenas dos veces por semana si llega- Dum Dum se lleva la mano a la boca y los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante lo que oyen sus oídos. Da un fuerte apretón en el brazo de Steve -Oh, joder- dice entre susurros -no puedes decir eso en voz alta, ¡nadie puede enterarse!- le dice preocupado. -Es como si reconocieses que tienes un tercer pezón. ¡Natural pero raro de cojones!- le reconoce.

-No entiendo...- empieza a decir Steve, pero es cortado rápidamente por Dum Dum. -Los alfa tienen un nivel de testosterona muy elevado y eso provoca que sean más dominantes, violentos y fuertes que los beta. Además otro efecto que tiene es que siempre están listos para mojar el churro, especialmente por las mañanas. No conozco un alfa que no tenga trempera mañanera cada día de su vida...- le confiesa. -En definitiva, el alfa siempre está listo para la acción y es lo que se espera de él. Es su función dentro de la manada o en la sociedad. Son personas enérgicas y por eso abundan en la policía, el ejército, los bomberos... y también los delincuentes ahora que lo pienso. Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso. La cosa es que todos los alfa tienen tremperas mañaneras, yo incluido, y por culpa del supresor esta mañana mi tercera pierna ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Bueno, la mía y probablemente la de la mayoría de alfas que has visto esta mañana dando tumbos al amanecer- sigue aclarando. Se siente como si le estuviera explicando los cambios hormonales a un adolescente alfa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los alfas se sienten inquietos porque no se han despertado morcillones?- pregunta incrédulo el rubio.

-¡¡Shhhhhh!! ¡No digas eso en voz alta!- le susurra alarmado -¡Todo lo que tiene que ver con el sexo es extremadamente importante para un alfa! Llamarle impotente a la cara lo único que provoca es socavar su autoestima.

-¡Pero si sólo les ha pasado una mañana!- le replica Steve. No comparte la obsesión de los alfa por sus cimbreles, está claro, pero encuentra exagerada la reacción por un único fallo entre los 365 días del año. Estadísticamente hablando es apenas un 2%...

-Joder, no lo entiendes- se empieza a a desesperar Dum Dum. -No es sólo por eso, la falta de erección es un síntoma de la falta de testosterona, que es en gran parte la que provoca toda esa confianza y seguridad. Eso junto con la alteración de fragancias hace que se sientan perturbados, incómodos en su piel y perdidos en referencia a su sitio entre la sociedad. Temen la reacción entre sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Seguirán siendo aceptados? ¿Les relevará de la responsabilidad de proteger, luchar y procrear otro miembro más valioso? ¿Serán abandonados?- La cara de horror de Dum Dum hace que Steve se mueva hasta su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo, enterrando la pelirroja cabeza en su cuello y embadurnándolo en su fragancia dominante alfa.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?- le susurra mientras los brazos del pelirrojo le rodean la espalda con reparo -Esto es un efecto secundario que no va a durar más de una semana. Nadie te va a dejar de lado y mucho menos reemplazarte- le explica en apenas un murmullo mientras hace movimientos circulares sobre la gran espalda. Poco a poco el comedor se va llenando de gente y Steve puede observar que las reacciones son más o menos las mismas. Los alfas se muestran tímidos y sus compañeros de armas son los que se acercan a abrazarlos y a restregarse contra ellos mientras comparten palabras suaves y promesas tontas.

También ve acercarse a Buck, Monty y Frenchie con sonrisas en los labios.

-Oh, qué escena más tierna, no se si quiero interrumpir...- se burla el idiota de Bucky con una sonrisa torcida.

-Cállate y abrázame, pedazo de cabrón- le gruñe Dum Dum mientras abandona la seguridad de los brazos de su líder alfa y estruja con fuerza al nariciego. -Me vas a espachurrar...-protesta con humor mientras se restriega efusivamente contra el pelirrojo. Se les añaden Monty y Frenchie, haciendo una compacta piña de brazos y manos mientras le susurran palabras de ánimo que lo sacan de su miseria.

Dum Dum se tranquiliza y nota que su estado de ánimo mejora. Racionalmente sabe que es un efecto secundario que en pocos días desaparecerá, pero tener el apoyo de su manada que acude encantada a sus brazos para restablecer los lazos que él cree deteriorados es un bálsamo para sus nervios y autoestima.

Poco tardan en llegar Morita y Jones, que entran esquivando auténticas pelotas de gente abrazada.

-Intenso primer día de la semana de los abrazos- comenta Morita alzando la ceja y haciéndose un hueco entre los brazos de Dum Dum seguido por Jones. Buck y Monty se separan para abrazar a Steve, que los acoge con afecto y se restriega contra ellos.

-¿Todo bien, Rogers?- le pregunta Buck con su mirada de gestor de crisis.

-Si, bueno, las muestras de afecto en público son un poco extrañas, pero con vosotros por aquí ya no tengo nada que temer. Dais más vergüenza que yo...¡ouch!- se queja cuando recibe un golpe de boina del francés.

-¡Bien hecho Dernier!- le respalda Jones que lo está observando todo desde los apretados brazos de Dum Dum. El pelirrojo sonríe. Promete ser una semana intensa pero la superará con facilidad.

Al fin y al cabo ha descubierto que es más eficiente por las mañanas que el Capitán América.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin! Echaba de menos poder escribir, y os echaba de menos también a vosotras!  
> Espero que os guste, me ha encantado poder escribir este capítulo =^^=  
> Y en el próximo... mucho tema!


End file.
